Gessekai
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: este no es un cap, es una nota muy importante dirigida a todos los lectores ke gustan de este fic, por favor leanlo n.n arogato na no da!
1. Why you make me cry?

Disclaimer: 

**_Tea_****_: _**ma-má???!!... donde esta ma-má abi?

**__**

**_Ambi_****_:_** es Amber ^^U, y no se donde esta cerezo jejejeje

**__**

**_Mimel:_** segura?

**__**

**_Tea_****_: _**Limel!! (tea abrasa a Mimel ahogándola)

**__**

**_Mimel_**: es Mimel mocosa terrorista!! @.@

**__**

**_Ambi_****_:  _**aun no se como cerezo pudo crear a esta cosa ._.

**__**

**_Mimel_**: si te creo a ti ¬¬...

**__**

**_Ambi_****_:_** bueno, ya que Astorya no esta, yo haré el disclaimer de este nuevo fic titulado Gessekai, o luz de luna en japonés ^^ (Ambi Se aclara la garganta seriamente y levanta el índice muy al estilo Yamasaki):

CC Sakura pertenece a las chicas de clamp, la historia y los personajes anexados, Amber (Ambi), Mimel, y Galatea (Tea) a Astorya, etc, etc, etc ^^

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos**** en ingles**

****

**_parlamentos_****_ en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

"-...-" lo que escribe

*msn de sakura*

msn de Pei

-conversación de varios -

-# conversación de voz # -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cap_****_ 1: _**

****
    
    **_Why you make me cry?_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El la tarde verdaderamente despejada y muy soleada, a comparación de días anteriores que había permanecido nublado y con amenaza de lluvia,  no hacia ni calor ni frió, estaba el clima bastante fresco, un día ideal, para disfrutarse en la playa, o en compañía de los amigos, y lo mejor de aquella tarde, lo que mas disfrutaban los jóvenes que salían rápidamente del edificio de la prestigiada universidad de Tokio, era que, después de meses y meses de tortura con trabajos y exámenes, por fin habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, el semestre había terminado y eran libres al fin!!!

De entre toda la multitud de jóvenes que salían presurosos deseando comenzar con los ritos del verano (dormir de día y vivir de noche?... no, esos son los míos jeje ^^U) se distinguía una chica, que caminaba lenta y aflojerada en sentido contrario a los demás, ósea, hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, de hermosos ojos jade y cabellos miel hasta la cintura...

Al llegar a su destino se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol recargándose en el, dejo su mochila a un lado sacando una pluma y libreta color blanco con el borde rosa y en la portada parecían caer pétalos de cerezo , y justo en el centro había una calcomanía con una estrellita sonriente que sostenía un cuadrito con algo escrito, seguramente el nombre de la chica, la cual lo abrió y paso las paginas ya usadas hasta llegar a una nueva, puso la fecha, y antes de continuar, pegándose en la frente varias palmaditas saco de la mochila un CD' Player, que al parecer había olvidado, lo encendió y regreso la atención a la liberta, empezando a escribir de nuevo

_"-Yo aquí de nuevo extraño-"_

_         "-sip, se que no es lo habitual para comenzar, pero no me gusta como suena eso de "querido diario"... bueno... llevo mas de una semana contigo, y me he propuesto llenarte hasta la ultima pagina, ya que fuiste un regalo de Yuki, bueno, eres un método eficaz para cuando no tenga a nadie con quien platicar o cuando no quiera hablar con los demás de mis cosas... he de confesar que Tomoyo suele ser algo "sofocante" en algunas ocasiones... pero realmente la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y la extraño... en estos momentos ya debe de estar con Eriol en Inglaterra, se fue hace apenas unas horas y ya la echo de menos... pero tuvo suerte al no haber asistido al ultimo día de clases, ya que es el mas pesado, todos los maestros intentan seguir enseñándonos jajajaja-"_

_         "-me hubiera gustado ir con ella, incluso Eriol me invito, pero hubiera echo un muy mal tercio ^^, solo espero que a Touya no se le ocurra volar hasta allá con todo y bazuca en uno de sus arranques... realmente se ha vuelto tan celoso con Tomoyo como lo es conmigo ^^, y eso significa que ha aceptado que nuestra familia creció, desde que papa y la tía Sonomi limaron asperezas, también con el bisabuelo, que nos visita cada que puede e incluso se hospeda en nuestra casa!,todos los sábados cenamos junto con la tía Sonomi y con Tomoyo, me alegra que, aunque tarde, la familia de mama aya aceptado a mi padre, reconociendo el gran hombre que es, incluso pasamos las vacaciones en la casa de campo del bisabuelo, pero este verano no podremos ir, ya que papá tiene trabajo, una excavación muy importante, además de que le han pedido que asista a un congreso de arqueología muy importante que este año tendrá como cede Egipto, sabiendo que eso es prácticamente un sueño para el, mi hermano y yo cancelamos las vacaciones para que el asistiera, e incluso tía Sonomi le regalo los boletos y el hospedaje... eso fue lo mas sorprendente de todo!...-"_

-con que no iras de vacaciones... genial! Así pasaremos mas tiempo juntos Saku!- Sakura salto del susto al escuchar la voz del chico que se encontraba inclinado detrás de ella, leyendo sobre su hombro lo que escribía

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no leas mientras escribo Pei!- Pei Wong, gran amigo de Sakura desde que llego a la ciudad año y medio atrás, era alto, de cabello negro y largo a los hombros atado en una coleta baja, con uno que otro mecho que caía en su frente, atlético y fuerte sin aparentarlo mucho y adicto a las gafas oscuras, al igual que Sakura era adicta a quitárselas y tirarlas por ahí o quedárselas, hasta saber cuantas tenia exactamente ya que nunca lo veía comprarlas 

-Entonces me dejaras leerlo luego?-

-claro que no!!!- cerro la libreta de un golpe, se quito al CD Player y se lo paso a su amigo mientras ella se levantaba

-entonces??- los dos empezaron a caminar, mientras Pei se ponía los audífonos de Sakura

-se supone que un diario es personal y nadie aparte de uno lo puede leer... a menos que se haga intercambio de diarios con su novio- comento encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente mientras Pei le quitaba el libro de sus manos

-asunto resuelto! Serás mi novia y así podré leerlo sin problema- reía mientras ojeaba el libro

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!!- grito mientras le quitaba el libro poniéndose rojas hasta el copete –eres el colmo- se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la salida

-a donde vas?- Pei la siguió rápidamente

-a casa, hoy me toca hacer la cena, mi hermano tiene trabajo pero saldrá temprano y me dijo que Yukito cenara con nosotros, así que tengo que prepararme!!- Sakura tomo pose heroica subiéndose la manga del saco

-todavía te gusta?- la mirada picara de su amigo hizo sonrojar nuevamente a Sakura

-lo que ciento por Yuki es solo un gran cariño...- la mirada triste de Sakura extraño un poco al chico, la había visto varias veces antes, y siempre al tocar temas parecidos, los dos siguieron caminando sin pronunciar palabra hasta llegar a la salida donde los dos irían por caminos distintos, al ver que Pei se alejaba Sakura lo miro extrañada –que? No cenaras con nosotros?-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Sakura, los dos platicaban muy animadamente de cosas sin sentido, en especial de Tomoyo, preguntándose si ya habría llegado a Inglaterra y como estaría...Sakura abrió la puerta y los dos entraron y se quitaron los zapatos, mientras Sakura terminaba, Pei se asomo cautelosamente a la sala

-no te preocupes, no esta mi hermano, te dije que hoy trabaja...-

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar- si, era cierto que Touya odiaba a todos los hombres que se acercaban a su hermana, pero con el era algo distinto... solo lo fastidiaba y trataba de matarlo al principio, después de media o hasta una hora, los dos podían sostener una buena conversación y convivir pacíficamente, sin metralletas ni bazucas de por medio... tal vez era por estar conciente de que el en realidad era solo un amigo

-no se como le tienes tanto miedo, después de todo eres el único que ha sobrevivido una cena con el y a regresado por mas jajajaja-

-lo se lo se, soy único y me adoras-

-presumido ¬¬-

-SAKURITA!!!! QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE!! TENGO HAMBRE!! EL BRUTO DE TU HERMANO PRENTEDIA MATAME DE INANICION!!! – un peluche amarillo, con forma de león cabezón y con alitas en la espalda bajo rápidamente al escuchar la llegada de la susodicha hermana del "bruto"  

-pues que esperabas kero? Después de comerte su postre, y el de todos, la otra noche en casa de la tía Sonomi??-

-no fue para tanto!! T-T- chillo jalando los mechones que caían a los lados del rostro de Sakura y con cascadas en los ojos 

-tienes razón, pero que hay de cuando vaciaste el refrigerador la semana pasada mientras nosotros salimos al cine, o cuando te comiste toda la mitad de la cena cuando te descuide o de cuando te tragaste el pastel del día de campo... y puedo seguirle toodo el día kero-

-eres un pozo sin fondo peluche ¬¬- kero miro a Pei que recargo el brazo en el hombro de su amiga

-QUE HACE AQUÍ EL MOCOSO!!!-

-A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOS PELUCHE MAL RELLENO??-

-calma los dos! Y Pei se quedara a cenar con nosotros!- Sakura interrumpió la pelea separando a los Kero y a Pei que se peleaban con la mirada

-otra vez?? Pero si se quedo hace tres días!!-

-eso no tiene nada que ver, además también fue idea de mi hermano-

-que fue que??- preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-Touya es un traidor!!! Como puede tratar bien a este mocoso arrogante cuando odiaba hasta la muerte al mocoso!!!- 

-me odiaba hasta la muerte?- Pei no entendía nada de lo que kero decía, pero realmente era sorprendente el que Touya accediera de buena gana a que el fuera a cenar a su casa

-a ti no! Al otro mocoso... ahora que lo pienso... a ti te diré escuincle baboso, para no confundirlos... mejor sin el escuincle...-

-KERO!!!- grito Sakura desde la cocina, ya que había dejado que aquellos se pelearan a gusto mientras ella comenzaba la cena, por lo menos así kero se mantendría ocupado y no molestaría comiéndose todo 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-MONSTRUO, YA LLEGUE!!- Touya entro a la casa seguido de Yukito, mientras ellos se quitaban los zapatos, Sakura bajaba las escaleras rápidamente

-que bueno que llegaste hermano... y no soy ningún monstruo ¬¬-

-buenas tardes Sakura ^^- 

-Yukito! ^^ buenas tardes, cenaras con nosotros verdad?-

-así es, pero parece que no seré el único ^^- dijo señalando el par extra de zapatos en la entrada

-Wong también se quedara??- pregunto enojado Touya, frunciendo el seño

-así es, y no se por que te enojas, si tu mismo lo insinuaste al preguntarme si vendría o no ayer en la noche!-

-lo dije para saber si cenar aquí o en la calle ¬¬-

-y yo que creía que por fin me querías!!- dijo burlonamente Pei mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenas noches ^^-

-buenas noches Tsukishiro – los dos se saludaron con una reverencia

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-y como esta Tomoyo? Has sabido algo de ella?- todos se encontraba terminando su cena entre platicas y miradas de odio de Touya hacia Pei

-aun no... pero quede con ella de conectarme mas tarde para platicar... – Sakura termino rápido su cena y se levanto para recoger su plato y el de su amigo, que también termino -traeré un poco de te-

-te ayudo-Pei se levanto y tomo los platos dirigiéndose con ella a la cocina

-vamos, creo que será mejor que empecemos a estudiar si queremos dormir aunque sea una hora- tuya se levanto, mientras Yukito permanecía viéndolo

-por que te enfadas tanto con el? Según me habías dicho el te caía bien?- pregunto Yukito, mientras se levantaba y seguía a su amigo

-Monstruo! lleva el te a mi habitación, estaremos estudiando!... y lo que dije fue que me cae bien a comparación del mocoso ese, nunca dije que me agradara, además no quiero perder la costumbre-

-^^ Sakura es la niña de tus ojos-

-cierra el pico- 

*****************

después de gritos, peleas, uno que otro hoyo de bala en la pared y varios jarrones rotos se decidió que Pei se quedaría a dormir en la casa, ya que el también quería platicar con Tomoyo, pero dormiría en el sofá, y seguro que Touya lo vigilaría de cerca,  cuando tuviera tiempo claro, ya que Yukito también se quedaría para seguir estudiando

-Bueno, aquí esta el te- Sakura, ya con su pijama y el cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, regreso a la sala y puso la bandeja con el te y galletas sobre la mesita de centro frente a las dos lap top's que estaba una al lado de otra

-y tu computadora saku?- todas las luces estaba apagadas, excepto la de la cocina que se alcanzaba a ver un poco desde la sala

-en la habitación de mi hermano, el se la quedo cuando papa me cedió su lap top, por que se compro una nueva ^^-

-vaya, se ve que esta bien equipada-

-Sip, la usaba para su trabajo, por eso me gusta tanto ^^... bueno, creo que es hora – los dos s sentaron en el suelo, uno junto al otro frente a su respectiva laptop –tu nunca sales de u casa sin la tuya verdad?-

-aja, no se que haría sin mi compu- los dos se conectaron a Internet, y mientras tomaban te y comían galletas iniciaron sesión

*tiene 35 mensajes de correo nuevos en bandeja*

-vaya! Hace cuanto no revisas tu correo-

-hace una semana ._. debe ser pura basura-

tiene 40 mensajes de correo nuevos en bandeja

-y te quejabas de mi wong...-

-^^U es que tengo muchos amigos en la red jejeje-

* "Ángel Amatista" acaba de iniciar sesión*

-ya llego Tomoyo!!-

-bueno, que esperas!- Pei abrió una ventana para conversar con Tomoyo y anexo a Sakura a la conversación

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_TOMOYO!!!!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Sakura!! Como estas?! Te extraño mucho!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_como__ estas chica linda? ^^_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Pei ^^, que gusto que también estés aqu_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: chica linda?? quien es se tipo??_

***~ ****Shining****Star**** ~* dice:**

_Eriol??_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_quien__??_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: el mismo ^^ ... pero aun no me han dicho quien es ese tipo, miren que me voy a poner celoso ¬¬ estas chicas son mías!_

***~ ****Shining****Star**** ~* dice:**

_jajajajajajajajaja_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Eriol! Déjame escribir!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_tu__ te puedes queda con Tomoyo, que creo que no se quejara, pero *abrasa a saku por detrás*  Sakura es mía, verdad?_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_creo__ que Sakura tampoco se quejara por eso jajaja ^^_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: pero yo se de alguien que si se molestaría ^^_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_usa__ tu propia computadora Eriol! Y déjame escribir!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_ya__ escuchaste a la patrona Hiragisawa!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: me conoces?_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_las__ chicas me han habladote ti, soy Pei Wong, mucho gusto... auch! No me golpees saku! Te dejare la ultima galleta pues_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_están__ en el mismo lugar??!! Pero si en Japón deben de ser como las 12 de la noche!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_sip__, estamos en la casa de saku, me quede a dormir aquí ^^_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: que tu que?... insisto, si se lo contara te desollarían vivo jajajajajaja_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_y__ como es que sigues vivo??? Touya no dijo nada???_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_buuueno__... tanto como no decir nada, no, digamos que tendremos que rellenar uno que otro hoyo en la pared nada mas y reemplazar uno que otro jarrón antes del regreso del señor kinomoto ^^_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_increíble__ ^^... sigues ahí Sakura??_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_ha__? ... si... es solo que..._

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_solo__ que otra vez se puso seria y distraída... aun no logro entender esos repentinos cambios de animo, alguien podría explicarme???_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_E: creo que por hoy te quedaras con la duda amigo Wong, para que Sakura no se ponga mas triste ^^_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_T-T__ nimodo!_

_*Cupido 2 acaba de iniciar sesión*_

_Cupido 2 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Dark Wolf acaba de iniciar sesión_

Pei volteo a ver a Sakura que seguía mirando la pantalla algo cabizbaja, cosa que le extraño mucho, y le molesto, no le gustaba ver triste a su amiga, en eso, los agregaron a una nueva conversación

_-- 6 participantes --_

**« ~ Cupido 1~ » dice:**

_hola__ a todos!!! Cupido 2!! Hace mucho que no platicábamos ^^_

****

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_es__ verdad ^^, como has estado?? Ya están de vacaciones??_

**« ~ Cupido 1~ » dice:**

_as__ es, o las estoy disfrutando mucho, y tu ^^_

**¤ - Mistic Eyes - ¤ dice:**

_claro__ que las esta  disfrutando, esta conmigo no?_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_por__ que cambiaste tu nick a cupido 1??_

**« ~ Cupido 1~ » dice:**

_^^_

****

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_wolf__?? Dark wolf!! Amigo!!! Que sorpresa!! Que haces aquí??_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_que__ demo... quien eres tu??_

****

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_el__ único e inigualable Dark Tiger, hermano de armas de Dark Wolf!, mi linda cupido ^^, todavía espero una de tus flechas_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_o.o__... . giaaag cállate!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_siempre__ causas ese efecto en ella, por eso no sale del baño jajaja... como estas hermano??!! Que haces tu aquí??_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_ya__ vez, platicando con las amigas ^^, y tu?_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_pues__ ya vez, agregado por la prima, como siempre ¬¬_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_se__ conocen??_

**« ~ Cupido 1~ » dice:**

_se__ conocen??_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_como__ entraste aquí! Si yo no te agregue tiger!! ._

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_pero__ cupido 1 si, verdad chica linda?_

**¤ - Mistic Eyes - ¤ dice:**

_tu__ quieres ser tapete verdad ¬¬??_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_note__ pongas celoso ojitos ^^U, ya te dije que la mía es star, verdad linda?_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_u_u__ mejor no digo nada_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_que__ tu que??!!! Cupido 1, que rayos pasa aquí?!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_nunca__ vas a cambiar -_- ... no se por que te molestas por este mujeriego _

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_hay__ mucho tiger para todas ^^ no se amontonen_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_mujeriego__ ¬¬_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_=^^=_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ »**

_EL NO ME INTERESA!!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_pero__ si me adoras!.. ho! e vivido toda mi vida engañado T-T_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ » dice:**

_ya__ dime como es que conoces a Star y a cupido 1?!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_ya__ te lo dije Star es mi chica!_

**¤ - Mistic Eyes - ¤ dice:**

_yo__ que tu no seguía con este juego si aprecias tu vida tigre..._

**« ~ Cupido 1 ~ » dice:**

_lo__ mismo digo ^^U_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_oigan__, me voy tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos después!_

**« ~ Cupido 1 ~ » dice:**

_por__ que te vas??!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_si__! Por que te vas??!!_

**« ~ Cupido 2 ~ » dice:**

_mejor__ que tigre se vaya! Tu quédate Star!!!_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_oye__ ¬¬ ..._

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_ya__ déjenla, de echo yo también me voy_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_tu__ también hermano??!! Por que todos se van T-T_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_no__ fastidies tigre... u_u no me ciento muy bien_

**« ~ Cupido 1 ~ » dice:**

_Star__... estas bien?_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_antes__ de que me vaya... que harás en vacaciones tiger? Regresaras?_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_todavía__ no lo se, tengo que pensarlo_

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Wolf _~:. Dice:_**

_aqu__ te estaremos esperando hermano_

_-.:~ Dark Wolf ~:. Ha abandonado la conversación-_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_luego__ hablamos cupido 1, fue un gusto cupido 2, nos vemos Eyes, y tu tigre, mejor duérmete ya_

_-*~ Shining Star ~* a abandonado la conversación-_

los demás chicos siguieron la conversación, Sakura apago su imputadora y se quedo recargada en el sillón un rato viendo hacia el techo, notablemente triste... una lagrima estaba a punto de escaparse, pero la detuvo y se levanto para subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto rápidamente

-...saku...- Pei solo la observo callado, y muy preocupado, nunca la había visto tan triste y desanimada ... al escuchar el portazo de la habitación de Sakura se levanto por instinto y subió las escaleras, pero no entro, se quedo parado frente a la puerta escuchando las voces dentro

-_Sakurita__??!! Que sucede?? Que te hizo ese escuincle ba..._-

-_basta Kero!! Pei no hizo nada_- para la sorpresa de Pei la voz de Sakura se escuchaba quebradiza... estaba llorando, o intentando no hacerlo, la sangre le hirvió... como era posible que Sakura, su "Saku" estuviera llorando? Cual era el motivo?? Quien era el causante?? ... acaso fue por aquellas bromas que hizo durante la conversación acerca de ellos dos?... pero sin no fueron para tanto, eso siempre lo hacia... se contuvo mucho para no entrar y siguió escuchando

-_entonces por que lloras??_- Kero se escuchaba bastante preocupado

-_no es nada.. solo que..._- se notaba que apenas y podía contener las lagrimas

-..._otra vez... es por ese maldito mocoso verdad??_...-

- _no puedo evitarlo_..._ cualquier cosa me recuerda a el_..._ por que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza??? Olvidarlo de una vez por todas_...-

ahora estaba claro, ... había alguien que la hacia sufrir... quien rayos seria ese tipo??.. al parecer era a quien se referían todo el tiempo Kero y Touya como "el mocoso"... eso era lo que menos importaba, lo realmente esencial era que Sakura se olvidara de ese tipo y recuperara su sonrisa habitual

-Pei... que haces aquí?- la voz de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos para fijarse que estaba frente a el, sorprendida de verlo parado como tonto afuera de su habitación, sin haberse dado cuenta a que horas había salido, pero no le dio importancia a ese asunto, sus ojos estaba rojos y los mechones que caían por su rostro estaban pegados a las humedecidas mejillas... al verla no supo que decir... simplemente permaneció observándola, pensando en aquel tipo que provoco su llanto, enfureciéndolo cada vez mas

-...Pei...-

-creo que ya debo ir a dormir, es muy tarde... y estoy muy cansado-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**__**

**_Amber_**: Weno, cerezo hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo antes de desaparecer, todavía no la hayamos y no sabemos que hacer con esta caperucita terrorista que grita por su ma-ma ¬¬U, de buena fuente sabemos que este capitulo fue cortado por que ya llegaba hasta las 45 pags de word y la mensa no quería quedarse sin material para el sig cap ^^

**__**

**__**

**_Mimel_**: cual buena fuente, te la pasaste hurgando en sus archivos aprovechando que no estaba verdad??

**__**

**__**

**_Amber_**:... ejem, calladita te ves mas bonita mel ¬¬ ... síguele y despierto a la 

caperuza para que te haga lo que garfiel a pookie

**__**

**__**

**_Mimel_**: o.o

**__**

**__**

**_Amber:_** como habran notado en este Cáp. todavía no se dice bien de que se tratara la historia, lo nuevo vendrá comenzando ya en el segundo, como les dije, el Cáp. tubo que ser cortado por que estaba demasiado largo, así que sigan leyendo y ya verán!!! 

**__**

**__**

**_Mimel:_** bueno, mejor pon la nota que cerezo ya había dejado

**__**

**__**

**_Amber:_** que? Su carta póstuma o.o la encontraron en un canal??!! Jejejeje, es broma

**__**

**__**

**_Nota de cerezo:_** puse a Pei en este nuevo fic por una razón, me encanta ese personaje que he creado!!  Se que a muchos autores les ha pasado lo mismo que a mi ^^, y la verdad para el rumbo que tomara este fic lo encontré lo mas indicado, aunque se que mas de uno me pateara por lo que pasara entre el, su "saku", dark wolf y cupido 2 ^^ jojojojojoj soy mala soy mala!, ya se han de imaginar quienes son esos dos, pero luego verán luego verán muajajajajajajajajajajaja, todos los títulos serán en ingles, ya que este fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "stuck" de Stacie Orrico, asi que todos los títulos serán un párrafo de la letra de esta canción, claro, que tenga que ver con el Cáp. ^^

**_Pei_**: donde se metió cerezo??? Quien hablar sobre algunas de mis escenas? Por que he de besar a Sakura enfrente del lobo rabioso?? Me partirá la cara!!! Aprecio mi vida demasiado para hacer eso!!

**_Amber:reo_** que mejor nos vamos ya ^^U ja naa!!

**_Pei:_** hey tu!! Que alguien me haga caso!! T-T


	2. I can't stop thinkin of you

Disclaimer: 

**_Ambi_****_:_** bueno... se preguntaran por que yo otra vez aquí, y donde estará cerezo.... pues ya regreso, donde estuvo? Nadie sabe, nadie supo y nadie sabrá... pero tampoco hará este disclaimer, ya que esta echada en su cama tapada asta la cara y sin querer salir, nomás come por que le llevan la comida y solo se levanta al baño, por lo que es evidente que no esta enferma -.- 

**_Mimel_**: esta otra vez con sus traumas... por lo menos esta vez sufre en silencio y no inundo el cuarto, además de que la caperuza terrorista se la pasa con ella, por lo que ya no me joroba a mi!! Wiiiii hagamos fiesta!!!!!!!!!

**_Ambi_**: siiiiiiiiii!!!... pero aun no sabemos que es lo que le pasa a Astorya

**_Mimel_**: yo solo se que no ha visto a Joie - san en mas de una semana, tal vez sea eso, o será lo del examen??

**_Ambi_**: puess quien sabe, pero por el momento Card Captor Sakura...

**_Mimel_**: perame, perame, perame, que ahora me toca a mi el disclaimer!!

**_Ambi_**: ok ok -.-

**_Mimel_**: CC Sakura pertenece a las chicas de clamp, la historia y Pei Wong y los personajes anexados, Amber (Ambi), Mimel, y Galatea (Tea) a Astorya, etc, etc, etc 

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos**** en ingles**

****

**_parlamentos_****_ en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

"-...-" lo que escribe

-# conversación de voz # -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cap_****_ 2: _**

****
    
    **_I can't stop thinkin of you_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

la mañana había refrescado un poco, Sakura apenas y había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y milagrosamente el sueño empezaba a invadirla, pero un ruido extraño proveniente desde la cocina la había estado molestando desde hace unos momentos, pero no le había dado importancia, según ella  era kero buscando de comer, pero al voltear hacia el cajón semi abierto se dio cuenta que el susodicho seguía dormido a pierna suelta

se levanto y agarro el reloj... apenas eran las 6:00 de la mañana... quien diablos se había atrevido a perturbar su reciente y muy preciado sueño?? Quien había osado apartar a Morfeo de su lado?!!! Eso era imperdonable1 y mas siendo el primer día de vacaciones! Cuando el estudiante esta obligado a dormir hasta tarde!!! Esto era una ofensa imperdonable!! 

Sakura todavía bastante adormilada y con el almohadazo* a todo lo que da bajo latamente las escaleras tratando de no caerse del sueño, a duras penas llego hasta el comedor, y en la mesa vio la lap top de Pei encendida y con una conversación, en la cual no había nada escrito –_y esto??_- pens

- # **_ahora que haces que no me contestas mandilon??_**# - Sakura salto del susto al escuchar una voz salir de quien sabe donde hablando quien sabe que cosas

-# **_hooo_****_ tu shhhh, que también me hacías hacerte el desayuno, has de admitir que soy un maestro culinario_**! #-- Pei salio de la cocina un momento, ya vestido y con un mandil y una sartén en la mano,  también hablando quien sabe que cosas, y con un micrófono inalámbrico en la oreja (ya saben a cuales me refiero, a esos que se usan para cantar y esas cosas, de ese estilo) al ver a Saura espantada y con ese aspecto batallo para aguantarse un ataque de risa

- buenos días... como dormiste?- Pei batallo bastante para hablar y aguantarse la risa

-pase muy mala noche, no te burles...-

-entonces debería ser un:  como, dormiste??-

-ja ja ja, muy chistosito wong... y tu que haces levantado tan temprano?? Recuerdo que la ultima vez que te quedaste batalle bastante para despertarte-

-bueno, yo tampoco tuve muy buena noche ^^-

-# **_con quien hablas??... y como esta eso de que te quedaste a dormir en casa de una chica??? Su ya sabes quien se entera te ira muy mal Wong.._**.#-

-# **_solo es Star, me quede a dormir en su casa, además no tiene por que enterarse, o tu le vas a decir lobo rabioso??_**#-

-# **_caeme_****_ bien wong, caeme bien ¬¬_**#-

-# **_bueno, bueno, ya, ahí muere_**  #-

-con quien hablas??- Pei regreso a la cocina para terminar el desayuno mientras Sakura trataba de atinarle de donde salía aquella voz (la pobre esta mas pa'alla que pa'aca compréndanla u_u)

-con mi amigo wolf, el de la conversación de anoche, es una conversación de voz, así es mas fácil y me da tiempo de hacer el desayuno-

-# mandilon!! #-

-vaya! Eso si lo entendí jajajajajajajajaja ^^U-

-# no tiene nada de malo ser de ayuda para tus anfitriones ¬¬ #-

-tienes fiebre??- Sakura corrió rápido hacia el sorprendida, poniéndole la mano en la frente para checar su temperatura

-# jajajajajajaja  eso no te lo creíste ni tu wong jajajajajajaja hey! Star, fíjate si no se le cayo un pedazo de lengua jajajajaja #-

-jajajaja entonces fue eso lo que pise? jajajajajaja- 

-hey! Se supone que debías estar de mi lado traidora!!- wolf y Sakura reían como locos mientras a Pei se le hinchaba una venita en la frente, así que decido regresar a su labor antes de que se quemara el desayuno o kero despertara y se lo tragara todo, mientras Sakura se sentaba frente a la computadora quedando a un lado de Pei justo del otro lado de la barra

-no te enojes Pei ^^ -

-si, lo se, soy adorable y no puedes vivir sin mi- 

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_acaso__ siempre dice eso??? -.-_

_-# _aja, o algo por el estilo_ #- _Sakura escribía para platicar con wolf mientras el respondía a través de la conversación de voz que tenia con Pei, y con uno que otro comentario estupido de parte de Pei para defenderse y quedar bien frente a su amiga

****

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_vaya__! Hablas muy bien japonés ^^ donde aprendiste??_

-# viajando, al igual que Pei # - 

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

_increíble__ ^^_

-# bueno amigo, creo que hablaremos después, ya es hora de desayunar #-

-# esta bien, pero que sea pronto, para arreglar los últimos detalles de tu plan #-

-plan?? Cual plan? De que hablan Pei??- Sakura miraba extrañada a su amigo

-# no se lo has dicho aun???#-

-# como querías que lo hiciera si se acaba de levantar, además se me ocurrió apenas anoche!!#-

**_.:_****_~ _****Dark**** Tiger _~:. Dice:_**

podrías decirme de que hablan wolf??!!

-# creo que yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo Star, mejor interroga a Pei #-

-# después del desayuno se lo voy a decir... arregla todo para dentro de 3 semanas... ok? #-

- # como tu digas! # - Pei cerro sesión y apago su computadora y la retiro de la mesa

-podrías poner la mesa mientras sirvo el desayuno?- Sakura asintió y puso los cubiertos mientras Pei serbia el desayuno

-creo que iré a avisarle a mi hermano y a Yukito-

-ellos salieron ya hace un rato-

-he? Pero si apenas y son las seis-

-las seis?? Si son las 9 pasadas saku!-

-pero en el despertador decía que eran las seis!-

-le volviste a quitar las pilas verdad? – Pei le acerco su plato a Sakura y tomo el suyo sentándose en el lugar frente a ella

-creo que si ._. -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

después del desayuno Sakura recibió una llamada de Chiharu, invitándola a ir al cine y ha comprar lo necesario para el viaje a la playa, con ella y con las demás chicas, sin ganas de ir puso como excusa que Pei estaba con ella, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que ella le dijo que no habría problema, ya que Yamasaki también las acompañaría

-creo que no nos queda otra- 

-cierto... voy a cambiarme -_- -  dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras con pesadez

15 minutos después Sakura bajo rápidamente, vestida con un jeans pescador azul oscuro con costuras rojas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y con los bordes rojos con las palabra ángel en gliter rojo en el pecho con una aureola encima, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, solo con un par de broches rojos a la altura de la frente de cada lado sosteniendo sus mechones

-vaya! Nuevo record!- Sakura le lanzo una mirada acecina y se dirigió a la entrada

-vamos! Los chicos nos esperan en el cine, de ahí nos iremos a las compras-

-entonces tendremos tiempo de platicar-

-es verdad.... me podrías decir cual es ese plan tuyo que menciono tu amigo-

-esta bonito el día verdad- Pei se adelanto un poco mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta

-no me cambies el tema Wong!!- grito corriendo tras el

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-baya! Esa película estuvo genial!!- el grupo salía del cine después de la película, que duro mas de dos horas –sin duda esta es la mejor de LOTR!!- decía Sakura mientras sus amigos la alcanzaban

-es verdad, la mejor parte fue la del principio, donde smeagel mata a su amigo- dijo Pei, haciendo señas de ahorcar a alguien

-pero si eso fue horroroso!... lo mejor fue cuando al final, cuando condona a Aragorn y se queda con Arwen – agrego Rika

-eres una romántica empedernida Sasaki -.- -ella solo le sonrió 

-lo mejor de todo, y no me lo negaran fue la batalla!! Eso fue increíble!!- Sakura tomo del brazo a Pei mientras Naoko la miraba extrañada por el comentario

-me sorprende que no te hayan asustado los fantasmas- Pei volteo hacia Naoko mostrándole su mano

-eso díselo a mi manita y a los 20 puntos que necesitara gracias a las uñitas de tu amiga, que ya debería de cortarse las garras!- todos echaron a reír, hasta Sakura, claro, después del respectivo golpe a Pei

-bueno, y a donde iremos ahora??- pregunto Yamazaki ya que todos terminaron de reír

-bueno, que les parece si vamos a comer algo y luego a comprarlo que necesitamos?- pregunto Chiharu, a lo que todos asintieron

mientras caminaba hacia su destino Pei jalo a su amiga para que se quedaran atrás de la comitiva y poder hablar a gusto 

-bueno, tal vez ahora si me digas cual es tu dichoso plan – Pei no contesto, seguía con la mirada clavada en el cielo, bastante pensativo –que?-

-nada... solo pensaba en...-

-en que?-

-anoche... dije algo que te molestara?- el tono de Pei fue verdaderamente raro en el, muy amable, tierno tal vez... lo cual extraño aun mas a Sakura

-no... eso no fue tu culpa... no fue culpa de nadie... solo mía, por ingenua...-

-por que dices eso??.... tiene algo que ver con ese mocos que Touya y kero siempre mencionan, y que ahora se que no soy yo?- ella no respondió, solo bajo la mirada, ahora seria y triste –creo que le atine... por que no me habías contado nada de eso??-

-lo ciento mamá...- dijo en tonos sarcástico y volteando los ojos

-oye! y Yo que me preocupo por ti!-

-lo ciento... es solo que ese es algo que me había propuesto olvidar desde hace mucho...pero, ente mas lo intento, mas pienso en el...-

-mmm... comprendo...-

-a si?? Y a que se debe tanta experiencia "Doctora corazón"?-

-que? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito sabes?-

-en serio... y quien es??-

-quien es quien??-

-la chica!, por que debe de haber "alguien" como para que tengas esa experiencia que dices-

-te diré cuento tu me digas quien es el  "mocoso"-

-bien-

-bien-

dijeron los dos decididos sosteniendo una guerra de miradas, hasta que sus amigos los llamaron desde la entrada de una cafetería

-ya veremos quien gana Wong- cuando esto se convirtió en una competencia?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-ustedes saben por que Sakura ha actuado tan extraña últimamente? – mientras Sakura pedía  su comida en la caja, Pei "interrogaba" a Naoko, Chiharu, y Rika

-extraña?... no lo había notado...- contesto Chiharu

-es verdad, la única que podría decirlo es Tomoyo- agrego Naoko mientras tomaba de su soda

-bueno aunque su comportamiento es normal ahora... ya no es la misma Sakura de antes, si a eso te refieres...- Pei escuchaba interesado cada palabra de Rika

-es verdad... como cuando fue? mmmm hace como unos 9 años... –

y así transcurrió bastante rato, Chiharu fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Sakura y Yamasaki mientras Rika y Naoko le contaban toda la historia a Pei que escuchaba atento, aunque realmente no fue mucho lo que pudieron decirle, ya que no conocían todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, en resumen lo único que dijeron fue: Sakura se enamoro, el tipo se fue prometiéndole regresar por ella y nuca volvió, si quieres mas detalles, pregúntale a Tomoyo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-bueno, ya me lo vas a decir?- pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio del momento, Pei acompañaba a su amiga de regreso a casa y le ayudaba con lo que había comprado (que realmente no era mucho)

-que cosa?-

-tu plan... y el por que estuviste interrogando a las chicas...-

-yo?? Interrogando?? A quien??-

-no te hagas Wong, Chiharu me lo dijo ¬¬-

-Mihara chismosa ¬¬-

-y que era lo que querías saber??-

- lo que sucedió con ese chico... ya se que no soy nadie como para que me cuentes eso pero...- 

-fue hace unos 8 o 9 años... conocí a un chico- interrumpió Sakura –al principio parecía que no le agradaba mucho- hablaba mientras reía desanimada – paso el tiempo y nos hicimos buenos amigos,  después de eso me confeso estar enamorado de mi.... parecía que todo mundo lo sabia menos yo... en ese momento de confusión me di cuenta de que  yo también sentía algo por el... pero no sabia que- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño puente, Sakura se recargo en el grueso barandal mirando hacia el agua tristemente – no podía verlo sin sonrojarme... después de eso platicamos aquí mismo... el me dijo todo aquello que le gustaba de mi... que yo tenia muchas cualidades que el no... trate de decirle lo que sentía, pero no pude...- Pei la miraba serio, pero algo le molestaba, así que se sentó a un lado de ella, recargando la espalda en el barandal manteniendo los ojos cerrados –nunca hallé el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos... y el se fue, regreso a su hogar...-

-me dijeron que el había prometido...-

-todavía no termino- dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de su amigo –un año después el regreso de vacaciones, obligado por su prima, que era una gran amiga mía y de Tomoyo, con la que ideaba todo tipo de planes para emparejarnos... al final pude confesarle lo que sentía por el-

-y todos vivieron felices para siempre?-

-me vez feliz?... déjame seguir Wong ¬¬-

-ok u_u-

-en que iba?... le confesé lo que sentía por el, los dos estábamos felices, si, si, yupi, yupi... poco después de eso el me dijo que debía volver a su casa a arreglar asuntos familiares, que regresaría en cuanto los hubiera resuelto, esta vez para quedarse, que nada nos separaría, etc, etc...-

-y que paso??-

-yo no lo veo aquí y tu?- Sakura se levanto, ahora no solo triste, también un poco enojada – al parecer se olvido de su promesa... y no lo culpo, solamente teníamos 11 años, éramos unos niños... ahora no debe ni recordarme... –

-yo no lo creo... tal vez permaneces en su mente a cada instante no crees?-

-y si así es, por que nunca regreso?-

-tal vez le fue imposible...-

-si tu lo dices-los dos empezaron a caminar nuevamente, ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde 

-bueno, mejor olvídate de eso que en estos días tendrás muchas cosas que hacer... y ya veremos que pasara con todo esto que compraste- dijo levantando las bolsas 

-a que te refieres?? –

-a que no iras al viaje a la playa querida Saku =^^=-

-Que?? Por que??- Sakura se volteo violentamente hacia Pei, 

-por que tu, y si es completamente necesario para que tu vayas, también tu hermano, Kero, y Yukito, pasaran las vacaciones de verano conmigo, en mi casa – Pei siguió caminando como si nada, dando por echo que ella aceptaría

-como estas tan seguro que diré que si??-

-por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer-

-si tengo, ir a la playa con mis amigos!-

-y que yo no soy tu amigo?? Prefieres pasártela con ellos que con tu querido amigo Pei??  T-T – 

-no es eso!! Solo que... bueno, pues yo... tendría que pedirle permiso a mi padre! Además de que un viaje no sale nada barato!!- 

-por tu padre no te preocupes, le escribiremos en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa, y  yo cubriré todos los gastos, de que sirve tener una gran fortuna si no tienes a nadie con quien gastarla??- y así siguieron el camino de regreso a casa de Sakura, mientras esta buscaba un pretexto para decirle que no a Pei, pero este no se daba por vencido, llueva, truene o relampaguee Sakura iría con el a Hong Kong de vacaciones! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_no__ lo creo... y como es que acepto así de rápido??!! Bueno, si ya es un milagro que aceptara primeramente!_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_no__ lo se! Yo tenia la fe en que se negaría y lo sacaría a patadas de la casa_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_eso__ ya seria mas creíble jajajajaja  =^^=... y entonces que harás??_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_que__ otra me queda mas que ir con el?... esta muy ilusionado, solo falta que mi padre de su consentimiento_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_ya__ le escribieron??_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_si__, hace un rato Pei le escribió un Mail._

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_y__ para cuando se Irán_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_dentro__ de dos semanas T.T_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Sakura T.T tranquila, hong Kong es muy grande, cuantas posibilidades tienes de encontrártelo? 1 en 1 millón? Solo trata de disfrutar el momento, diviértete con Pei y si no lo haces me enojare mucho contigo!!_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_pero__, pero, pero...._

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_te__ encanta torturarte verdad??_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_u_u__ gomen_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_tranquila__, y como tu dices,  ya veras que todo saldrá bien!... solo date una oportunidad_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_creo__ que tienes razón..._

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Pei te quiere mucho y lo único que desea es hacerte pasar un buen rato ^^_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_as__ es, es un gran amigo ^^... y creo que le debo un disculpa u_u... nos veremos mas tarde Tomoyo, tengo algo que hacer..._

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_^^_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura camino un buen rato después de bajar del autobús, hasta llegar frente a un gran edifico departamento, muy lujoso... sin duda aquel lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos...entro y se dirigió al elevador subiendo hasta el 4to piso al llegar se dirigió hasta la puerta de uno de los primeros apartamentos... toco tres veces el timbre pero nadie le respondía, al parecer no había nadie, así que decidió esperar, recargándose en la pared a un lado de la puerta... 5 minutos después empezó a desesperarse y volvió a tocar mas fuerte, casi pateando la puerta

-ya voy!!!- se escucho del otro lado, eso quería decir que si estaba el desgraciado

la puerta se abrió y Pei se fijo quien era, al ver a Sakura su mirada se torno seria, pero ella no lo noto

-hola, me vas a dejar aquí todo el día?-  la voz de su amiga saco de sus pensamientos a Pei

-ha! Lo ciento, pasa.... que te trae por aquí?-  por todo el apartamento se escudaba música muy estruendosa, con el volumen muy alto

-ya veo por que no abrías...- al verlo no supo que sentir, se sentía mal por como lo había tratado horas atrás, feliz por el solo echo de estar frente a el y mucho muy confundida

-lo ciento, estaba practicando con la guitarra-dijo señalando el instrumento que estaba recargado en el sillón, lo puso a un lado e indico a Sakura que se sentara, fue hacia el stereo y lo apago –quieres algo de tomar?- ella negó con la cabeza, seria, así que también el se sentó en el sillón del lado contrario, quedando frente a ella

-quiero pedirte una disculpa... por como me porte contigo hace rato... tu solo querías hacerme sentir bien y yo prácticamente te corrí de  mi casa... yo...-

-no te preocupes... comprendo...- respondió serio, sin emoción alguna, lo que le causo un escalofrió a Sakura, estar en ese lugar y escuchar esa forma de hablar le traía muchos recuerdos, muy amargos recuerdos

-...yo...lo ciento.... lo ciento mucho- una serie de sentimientos encontrados la invadió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, intentaba detenerlas y las limpiaba con el dorso de su mano, pero aun así algunas lograban escaparse bajando por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-...Sakura...- al ver así a su amiga le retorció el corazón, y mas sabiendo que el mismo era el culpable –vamos, no es para tanto... esta bien, esta bien, creo que hacerme el duro no fue la mejor decisión, gomen Saku- Sakura levanto la mirada al escucharlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y rojos... sin pensarlo se levanto y se sentó al lado de su amigo, y lo abraso escondiendo su rostro en su pecho 

-no quiero...- apenas podía hablar entre los sollozos –no quiero perderte a ti también!!... no quiero!!!- sin duda Pei estaba impresionado, pero eso no le impidió corresponder el abraso para confortar a su amiga

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

paso un rato para que Sakura se tranquilizara, Pei se encontraba en la cocina y Sakura permanecía en la sala,  confundida al no saber el por que de lo que había echo... Pei era su mejor amigo... pero con el solo echo de poder perderlo, de que el se enojara con ella y se distanciaran le dolía mucho... no lo podía comprender, no hacia mucho de que se conocían, pero aun así ya le había tomado un gran cariño, y lo peor es que nuevamente no se dio cuenta de cuando surgió ese sentimiento hacia el

-toma- Sakura levanto la vista y Pei estaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo y una de sus mas calidas sonrisas 

- ... eres un tonto...-

-que? Primero me ruegas que no te deje y ahora me insultas??- bufo en un tono falsamente ofendido regresando a su lugar en el sillón al lado de su amiga

-sip- ella se recargo en su hombro cerrando los ojos

-nunca lograre comprender a las mujeres-

- a las mujeres no debes comprenderlas, solo quererlas- al escucharla el se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, su rostro se veía algo serio, y triste

-eso nunca me funciono saku – Sakura lo miro sin comprender, se levanto y se dirigió al lado de su amigo

-por que no me cuentas, a veces ayuda desahogarse- dijo tomándolo del brazo

-mmm... que quieres que te diga?... yo crecí al lado de mi mejor amigo, hacíamos todo juntos, y su prima siempre estaba con nosotros, como una pequeña molestia, teníamos que cuidarla de todo... pero realmente eso nunca me molesto verdaderamente, solo guardaba las apariencias ante el, la quería mucho realmente... ya que crecimos me di cuenta que me gustaba, que me había enamorado de ella... –

-y que paso?? Se lo dijiste-

-no, hasta ahora no se lo he dicho, no vale la pena... prefiero permanece así a que me rechace-

-cobarde, como sabes que te rechazara si ni siquiera lo intentas...date una oportunidad-

-no soy de su completo agrado sabes... me conformo con fastidiarla cada que la veo, además que me divierto... -

- mmm... eso tengo que verlo-

-que?-

-^^ que yo sacare mis propias conclusiones cuando la conozca-

-entonces...-

-nos vamos a hong kong ^^-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hola, yo aquí de regreso, después de que Mimel y Amber me cubriera durante mi pequeño lapso de depresión post titulo, el cual troné bien y bonito, weno, eso ya tengo que superarlo, ya que de todos modos tendré una segunda oportunidad... y creo que ya les adelante unos pedacitos de la peli del LOTR gomen a los que no la han visto, pero además no fue mucho lo que dije jejejje

que les ha parecido hasta ahora el fic?? Hehehehehehe?? Sigo esperando los rr!! Y muchísimas gracias a los que hasta ahora an dejado sus comentarios en los RR, no me esperaba respuesta tan rápido ^0^ graaax!! Celina, tu no te pierdes ninguno de nuestros fics verdad?? ^^

**_Pei_**: y yo sigo esperando ese seguro de vida que me prometiste, mínimo inscríbeme en el seguro social! Todo patrón tiene como obligación inscribir a sus trabajadores según las leyes del SS!!!!

**_Cerezo_**: y yo sigo con que para que lo necesitas??? Además no vengas a torturarme ahora con eso del SS!! Con mis clases de .Impuestos me basto!!!

**_Pei_**: como que para que?? Quieres que bese a Saku frente al lobo!! Eso es un acto suicida!!

**_Cerezo_**: no seas exagerado ¬¬, además de eso pides tu limosna no?? Pero estaría mucho mejor si en vez de Saku fuera tu adorada flor de loto??... si fuera ella no te conformarías solo con un beso verdad? jejeje ^^

**_Pei_**: o//o

**__**

**_Cerezo_**: creo que con eso tiene ¬_¬ jejejeje

**_Amber_**: eso fue golpe bajo ._.

**__**

**_Cerezo_**: lo se! Soy mala '^¬^'  y haber si Pei reacciona para el sig Cáp. ja naaa

Y si! Kikyo debe morir!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*


	3. My heart's still breakin

Disclaimer:

**_Cerezo_**: el siempre eterno disclaimer.... cuantas veces les tengo que decir que CC Sakura no es mío??!!! Ya kisiera yo! Wa ke importa, por lo menos Pei si es mío ^0^ (jala y abrasa a Pei casi ahorcándolo) siii el es lindoooo

**_Pei_**: Waaa @.@ calma que me matas y te quedas sin protagonista!

**_Cerezo_**: es verdad... además si tu flor de loto me ve me mata -.-, mejor le continuo ^^

**_Yue_**: continuar con que cerezo??

**_Cerezo_**: o...o...otosan!!  o.o... que haces aquí? ^^U 

**_Yue_**: solo vine a visitarte... y a asegurarme que no quemaras nada

**_Cerezo_**: pero si yo soy una niña buena ^.^

**_Yue_**: que te compre quien no te conozca ¬¬

**_Amber_**: otosan?? Awelo!!! *amber se lanza a abrasar a yue y tea llega tras ella adormilada abrasando su mantita *

**_Tea_**: awelo?? Donde??

**_Yue_**: que diablos es esto?? @.@

**_Cerezo_**: ven tea ^^ saluda a tu awelito 

**_Tea_**: shiiiiiiii welito!! ^0^ *tea abrasa a Yue casi ahorcándolo*

**_Cerezo _**:Mientras otosan esta entretenido con tea y con Amber yo mejor le sigo con el fic ^^U

**_Yue_**: @.@

**_Amber_**: quiero mi domingo!! ^0^ 

**_Tea_**: quero caballito ^0^

**_Pei_**: eres mala (mirando a yue )

**_Cerezo_**: lo se ^^

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos**** en ingles**

****

**_parlamentos_****_ en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

"-...-" lo que escribe

"_song_" lo que canta

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cap_****_ 3:_**

****
    
    **_My_****_ heart's still breakin_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"-hola otra vez extraño! o debería decir Nihao!-"_

_"-heme aquí de nuevo después de una semana muy ajetreada... la verdad aun no comprendo por que a Pei le dio por adelantar el viaje una semana, ni siquiera le aviso a su amigo Wolf que por cierto tengo ganas de conocerlo ^^, bueno, non importa ya que ese viaje en limosina por la ciudad fue grandioso, incluso parece que hasta mi hermano lo disfruto.... y que decir de kero, esta mas que encantado de estar de regreso en hong kong, además del "tambo" de dulces que Pei le tenia preparado para que no abriera la boca...-"_

_"-Ahora no me puedo quejar, Pei tenia todo listo...en cuanto llegamos nos recibieron con un gran banquete que dejo noqueado a kero, ahora mismo esta dormido en la pequeña casita que le tenían preparada... incluso mando a mi hermano y a Yukito a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, según el a los mejores lugares incluso les presto su jaguar negro ^^ por lo cual no ha parado de llorar... es divertido verlo pasearse por los pasillos lamentándose y llorando " mi lindo auto.... mi hermoso bebe...."jajajajajajajajaja-"_

_"-Y en cuanto a mi, acabo de salir de la ducha... fueron los 20 minutos mas relajantes de mi vida! Casi me quedo dormida dentro de la tina de no ser por que Pei empezó amonestarme llamándome cada 5 minutos para preguntarme si ya iba a salir.... a quien se le ocurre tener un teléfono en el baño?!!... hablando del rey de roma y el diablo que se asoma...-"_

-saku! Ya estas lista??- Pei entro a la habitación dejando bastante impresionada a Sakura

-te vez... muy bien- (niña cierra la boca no queremos ahogarnos)

-lo se, soy el mejor ^^- Pei vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos impecables, blusa azul oscuro de manga larga con los 3 últimos botones abiertos y para rematar un saco negro sin cerrar para darle un toque mas casual según el ^^U –ni siquiera en vacaciones te puedes deshacer de esa cosa??- Wong entro al cuarto y agarro el diario de Sakura y se proponía a lanzarlo por la ventana

-atrévete y  te lanzo a las cartas!- grito Sakura decidida sacando su llave, mientras a Pei le daba un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, Sakura se acerco a su amigo y le quito el libro –todavía no se te olvida verdad? jejejeje y para  que se  supone que deba estar lista?- ya que se le paso el susto Pei se sentó en la cama 

-para irnos de fiesta ^^ no te acuerdas que te dije que en cuento llegáramos te llevaría a conoce la ciudad? Hay varios lugares que quiero mostrarte, uno en especial-

-tan pronto?? Yo pensé que iríamos mañana- sin importarle lo que dijo su amigo Sakura se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza

-haaaaaaa no kinomoto! A mi nadie me deja vestido y alborotado!! Ahora te levantas y te me cabías!!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pei permaneció fuera de la habitación de Sakura esperando a que esta se arreglara, después del panchito que esta le armo por que no quería salir esa noche decidió montar guardia para que no se arrepintiera y se escapara en el ultimo momento después de haberla "convencido"

-falta mucho?!!- preguntaba lo mismo cada 5 minutos, y Sakura siempre respondía lo mismo

-no fastidies Wong!-

-llevas ahí media hora!!-

-y si no te callas tardare media hora mas!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y le hubiera dado en la cara a Pei si este no se hubiera movido rápido

-en la cara no que soy artista!!!- al levantarse y ver a Sakura se quedo boquiabierto (otro.... últimamente pasa mucho no creen ¬¬) esta vestía una blusa ombliguera de cuelo alto holgado y sin mangas algo entallada en color azul muy claro, una minifalda negra entallada con un cinturón de cadenas colgando y botas negras a media pantorrilla de tacón no muy alto, traía el cabello suelto sujeto solo con dos broches a cada lado para sujetar sus mechones, no estaba muy maquillada, solamente algo de sombra de color azul tan claro que apenas se notaba y brillo labial, además de unas gafas color azul celeste con aro plateado sujetas en la cabeza

-que tal? Así iremos combinados ^^- dijo refiriéndose al color, Pei solo asintió ya que se había quedado mudo, la oji-verde sonrió y tomo a su migo por el brazo –vamonos pues!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-**_vamos! Que esperas!! Se nos hace tarde_**- una joven de cabellos largos caminaba de aquí para aya por la habitación, notablemente de hombre

-**_no armes tanto escándalo, además la hora es lo de_** **_menos_**-un joven ambarino se arreglaba frente a un espejo, tratando de acomodar su cabello (tarea imposible, pero así lo prefiero ^0^)

-**_pero... pero... pero...-_**

-**_desde hace unos días estas mas que insoportable sabes?... algo te molesta_**-

-**_no! estas loco! Como me va a molestar que Wong regrese! Y que con el venga su "amiguita"_**- gruño bastante enojada

-**_yo nunca mencione a Pei..._** – la joven se sonrojo violentamente pero el ambarino no lo noto por prestar mas atención a su vestimenta –**_bueno, deja tus celos para otra ocasión y veámonos ya_**- 

-**_que no estoy celosa!!!-_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-vaya! Que lugar!- Sakura bajaba del auto observando aquel "colorido lugar" mientras Pei cerraba la puerta tras ella

-vamos, entremos- se dirigieron a la entrada que estaba llena de gente deseando entrar, protegida por un tipo enorme con gafas oscuras y un audífono, además de una tablilla con una lista, los "invitados" tal vez... Pei se acerco a el entre la multitud y Sakura apenas y podía seguirlo, muchos lo miraron enojados por que se metía en "la fila" a la que tanto trabajo les había costado llegar, aquel hombre al verlo entrar lo detuvo por el hombro, Sakura observaba algo nerviosa ya que aquel mastodonte parecía peligroso

-**_a donde crees que vas niño?_**-pregunto serio

-**_adentro, a donde mas ^^-_** fue la única e inocente respuesta de Pei, que se quito las gafas oscuras

**_-nombre mocoso-_**

**_-vaya! Me voy por un rato y todos pierden sus modales-_** _"que es lo gracioso? Acaso me perdí algo??"_ se preguntaba Sakura al ve a su amigo tan tranquilo  que prácticamente se estaba burlando de aquel hombre que parecía perder la paciencia –**_Wong, Pei Wong... –_**

****

el hombre reviso la lista y lo que vio lo hizo sudar frió, aquel "mocoso" estaba en el segundo lugar de la lista y marcado en rojo, lo que mas bien quería decir "no preguntes idiota y que pase o te cortan la cabeza!"

Pei se rió para si mismo y tomo a Sakura del brazo entrando al antro, por que eso parecía ser

-vamos- Pei la soltó, solo tomándola de la mano y caminaron por entre la gente, la música se escuchaba estridente y las luces la segaban mientras caminaban y la música seguía sonando, poco después salieron por un gran ventanal llegando a algo parecido a una terraza llena de mesas rodeando una pista de baile frente a un escenario donde se encontraba tocando una banda, el lugar era enorme y el estar al aire libre lo hacia mucho mejor contando su hermosa vista hacia el mar

ya que lograron cruzar la pista de baile llegaron a una mesa justo frente al escenario, que visiblemente era la única desocupada

-siéntate, pediré unos tragos ^^- Sakura asintió y obedeció a su amigo que fue hacia la barra, no muy lejos de ahí, vio como al llegar y pedir las bebidas el bar tender lo miro sorprendido y lo saludo feliz... platicaron quien sabe que cosas por unos momentos y cuando este le entrego los tragos Pei señalo hacia donde ella se encontraba y su amigo le guiño el ojo haciendo que el pobre sonrojara mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa

-veo que eres muy conocido por aquí Wong- Pei le entrego su vaso a Sakura –no tiene alcohol verdad?-

-digamos que si... y no, no tiene, acaso quieres que tu hermano me corte la cabeza?... o crees que quiero embriagarte?-

-no se, tu dime, tu eres el de lamente criminal- ante sus comentarios Pei murmuro algo que Sakura no entendi

-que? Que dijiste??-

-yo nada ^^- como siempre puso su carita inocente

-no me vengas Wong ¬¬- pero Pei la interrumpió al levantarse y tomarla de la mano

-ven, vamos a bailar ^^- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero inmediatamente se le paso "_no lo olvides, solo es Pei, tu mejor amigo_" se recordaba a si misma a todo momento mientras llegaban a la pista

y continuaron bailando por un buen rato, parando solo para tomar aire y refrescar la sed... en ese mismo instante dos jóvenes arribaban al lugar en un convertible verde oscuro,  al llegar a la entrada solamente saludaron a aquella mole que había por guardia y entraron sin problemas dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraban en esos instantes bailando Pei y Sakura 

llegaron hasta una mesa paralela a la que ocupaban Pei y Sakura, del otro lado de la pista, muchos los saludaron al pasar, sin duda se encontraban en su ambiente habitual, la joven de cabellos largos se alejo del joven que la acompañaba para saludar a algunas personas, amigos tal vez, dejándolo solo en la mesa, sentado mientras le servían el trago que había ordenado

Sakura y Pei salieron de la pista, bastante divertidos, pero cansados y regresaron a su mesa, mientras les llenaban sus vasos un joven se acerco a ellos

-**_Wong! Que gusto verte amigo! donde te habías metido??... y quien es la preciosidad que te acompaña- _**Sakura no entendía nada de lo que decía y la mirada que le lanzo ese chico le dio curiosidad así que  llevo la mano hacia la pequeña bolsa que traía sujeta a su cinto "_ayúdame a comprender lo que hablan, voice "_ pensó y con tocarla levemente brillo por un momento, después de eso Pei volteo a mirarla algo extrañado y con cara de "_que rayos hiciste?" mientras platicaba con aquel chico_

**_-ella es mi amiga, Sakura, vino a pasar las vacaciones con migo- _**contesto señalando a Sakura que sonreía al ya comprender lo que hablaban

-**_pues mucho gusto Hermosa_**-ante el comentario Pei frunció el seño, lo cual paso desapercibido por sus amigos –**_soy Tse...bueno, que esperas, sube, y tal vez tu amiga quiera acompañarnos no?- _**ni Sakura ni Pei entendían lo que les quería decir Tse

-**_hoe_****_??-_** el "sonidito" de Sakura hizo sonreía a Tse

- **_sin duda tu amiga es linda, pero vamos ^^_**-

-**_a donde?-_** pregunto Pei

**_-no creas que te iras de aquí sin tocar antes con nosotros Wong! –_**al escucharlo Pei se levanto de golpe, decidido y alegre

-**_con gusto!!... Saku, tu cantas con nosotros verdad?_**- 

-**_di que si saku!!_**- los dos la miraban con carita de borrego tierno a la cual no se pudo negar 

-**_esta bien, esta bien... pero no se quejen si desafino..._** – dijo parándose , acaso Pei era contagioso??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En el otro lado de la terraza el ámbar no parecía confundido mientas daba un trago de su copa cuando su compañera regreso a la mesa, al parecer solo de pasada, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro del chico

-**_que sucede?-_**pregunto algo preocupada

**_-nada... es solo que sentí un aura algo peculiar_**- mientras hablaba recargaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas con la mirada algo nostálgica, pero a la vez dura

**_-peculiar? En el sentido de alerta o "peculiar"- _**__

_-**dije "peculiar"- **_ante las palabras del chico se sentó algo seria 

-**_vamos, ya estas alucinando... por que no vas y tocas con los chicos o yo que se!-_**

**_-... tal vez tengas razón... pero por ahora prefiero quedarme aquí-_**

****

****

**_-como tu digas- _**sin poderle discutir se fue nuevamente

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**_-solo nos falta el lobo rabioso para estar completos no creen chicos_**- Pei se acomodo en el teclado listo para tocar y todos asintieron, Sakura miraba a Pei feliz, por lo contento que se veía su amigo, el cual se acerco a ella y arreglo el micrófono a su altura al verlo esta se puso algo nerviosa... 

-**_cre_****_... creo que mejor no Pei ^^U... mejor hazlo tu, yo no soy muy buena cantando_**- sin dar tiempo a reclamos Sakura bajo corriendo del escenario dejando a Pei con un palme de narices, regreso a la mesa  recargándose en la orilla para ver directo al escenario "_no se  como Tomoyo puede cantar en publico jejeje" _tomo u refresco y tomo un poco viendo como los chicos pensaban que hacer ahora "_perdón ^^U_" entonces Tse bajo rápidamente, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este llego al lado de una joven de cabellos largos y negros trenzados y ojos rubí, esta al verlo sonrió y mientras hablaban todos los chicos de la banda los observaban

Sakura no le presto mayor importancia cuando esta chica subió al escenario, vestía un jeans azul un tanto ajustado y una blusa negra estilo chino, un tanto ajustada, con bordados en color rojo... pero al voltear a ver a Pei noto algo extraño, este miraba a la chica con el seño fruncido y no podría decirse que triste, pero tampoco muy alegre
    
    _"I cant get out of bed today_
    
    _Or get you off my mind_
    
    _I just cant seem to find a way to leave the love behind_
    
    _I ain't trippin_
    
    _I'm just missin you_
    
    _You know what I'm saying_
    
    _You know what I mean"_
    
    La música empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que la chica comenzó a cantar, todos rodearon el escenario, aplaudían y bailaban, luces de colores los rodeaban siguiendo el ritmo de la música
    
    _"You kept me hanging on a string_
    
    _Why you make me cry_
    
    _I tried to give u everything_
    
    _But you just give lies_
    
    _I ain't trippin_
    
    _I'm just missin you_
    
    _You know what I'm saying_
    
    _You know what I mean"_
    
    La voz de aquella joven se le hacia muy familiar a Sakura, pero se concentro mas en lo que cantaba, seguía el ritmo con la cabeza y moviendo el pie "_es buena... pero nadie es mejor que Tomoyo ^^" _pensó... mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando la música... Sakura empezaba a aburrirse sin Pei para entretenerla, además de que ese no era su ambiente, casi nunca iba a lugares como ese, a menos que Tomoyo la arrastrara, pero eso había ocurrido solo una o dos veces
    
    _"Every now and then_
    
    _When I'm all alone_
    
    _I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_
    
    _Say you want me back_
    
    _But you never do_
    
    _I feel like such a fool_
    
    _There's nothing I can do_
    
    _I'm such a fool for you"_
    
    Sakura volteaba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer (metiche que le dicen ^^) observaba a Pei que parecía completamente concentrado en lo que hacia... de echo nunca lo había escuchado tocar de aquella forma... siempre le comentaba de la banda en la que tocaba, debía de haberse referido de estos chicos... y sin duda eran buenos... siguió paseando la mirada por todo el lugar, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, chicos bailando, tomando o simplemente pasando el rato escuchando a la banda
    
    _"I can't take it_
    
    _What am I waiting for_
    
    _My heart's still breakin_
    
    _I miss you even more _
    
    _And I can't fake it_
    
    _The way I could before_
    
    _I hate you but I love you_
    
    _I cant stop thinkin of you_
    
    _It's true, I'm stuck on you"_
    
    Al pasar la vista se topo con algo que no creyó ver en aquel lugar (aunque es lo maas común del mundo, entiéndanla, es niña buena ^^) una chica rubia llego al lado de un chico de melena alborotada y se sentó en sus piernas, bastante "sonriente"... el parecía no prestarle atención... algo en aquel chico pareció llamar la atención de Sakura... su cabello alborotado...sus brillantes ojos ámbar y esa expresión fría... la cual perdió en el momento en que esa "tipa" lo beso sin que el se opusiera
    
    _"Now love's a broken record_
    
    _That's been skippin' in my head_
    
    _I keep singing Yesterday_
    
    _Why we got to play these games we play?"_
    
    Sakura dejo caer el vaso, impresionada mientras veía como esa "tipeja" lo besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente... la sangre le hervía sin aparente razón y a cada instante deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer que lo abrasaba, lo besaba y...y...y "_por que rayos estoy enojada?! Que me pasa?! ni siquiera se quien es ese chico!!... __pero__… hay algo…_" 
    
    _"I aint trippin_
    
    _I'm just missin you_
    
    _You know what I'm saying_
    
    _You know what I mean_
    
    _Every now and then_
    
    _When I'm all alone_
    
    _I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_
    
    _Say you want me back_
    
    _But you never do_
    
    _I feel like such a fool_
    
    _There's nothing I can do_
    
    _I'm such a fool for you"_
    
    Estaba enojada… no, furiosa por lo que observaba y Pei, que había permanecido observándola desde momentos atrás, no comprendía su actitud y menos por que estaría tan enfadada como para que la vena en su cabeza reventara
    
    _"I can't take it_
    
    _What am I waiting for_
    
    _My heart's still breakin_
    
    _I miss you even more _
    
    _And I can't fake it_
    
    _The way I could before_
    
    _I hate you but I love you_
    
    _I can't stop thinkin of you_
    
    _It's true, I'm stuck on you"_
    
    _"Que se cree esa tipa?! Un pulpo?!" _ya se había olvidado del pequeño echo de que ni siquiera conocía al chico, solamente se dejaba llevar por esa molestia que sentía en el pecho al verlos mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos y el la acariciaba por debajo de la blusa  
    
    _"Every now and then_
    
    _When I'm all alone_
    
    _I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_
    
    _Say you want me back_
    
    _But you never do_
    
    _I feel like such a fool_
    
    _There's nothing I can do_
    
    _I'm such a fool for you"_
    
    La chica rubia se separo un momento del ambarino para poder respirar, pero continuaba abrasándolo... el no parecía expresar sentimiento alguno, ella se levanto y se arreglo la ropa (ni que hubieran echo tanto ¬¬) y tomo de la mano a aquel chico para que la acompañara, el no se hizo mucho del rogar y se levanto... Sakura no le aparto la vista, algo cabizbaja (decepción tal vez?)... se sentía un tanto patética por lo extraño de aquella situación... que acaso todo chico chino que viera le causaría esa reacción?? Si fuera Pei también pasaría lo mismo??... con el era un poco mas comprensible ya que era su amigo, pero... 
    
    Al volver a mirar hacia aquella dirección se topo con la mirada de aquel chico que ahora también la observaba "_se habrá dado cuenta?!! Que pena!!_" pensó sonrojándose levemente y tratando de desviar la vista, pero le fue imposible, simplemente quedo prendada de aquella penetrante y fría mirada ámbar que parecía no querer dejarla escapar, mirándola, analizándola centímetro por centímetro... un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos el cual Sakura noto... ese chico estaba completamente perdido en ella, en su "_mirada esperanza_" según pensaba para si mismo mientras soltaba a la rubia  y caminaba lentamente hacia Sakura la cual entro en pánico al notar las intenciones del ambarino
    
    _"I can't take it_
    
    _What am I waiting for_
    
    _My heart's still breakin_
    
    _I miss you even more _
    
    _And I can't fake it_
    
    _The way I could before_
    
    _I hate you but I love you_
    
    _I cant stop thinkin of you_
    
    _I hate you but I love you_
    
    _I cant stop thinkin of you_
    
    _I don't know what to do_
    
    _I'm stuck on you"_
    
    La música termino y todos aplaudieron y se arremolinaron hacia el escenario haciéndolo perder de vista a la "_chica de ojos jade_" que lo había hipnotizado de una manera inexplicable... había algo en ella que la hacia vagamente familiar e irresistible a su curiosidad, debía saber quien era y el por que de aquella "astilla" en el pecho que le había surgido al verla
    
    La pobre Sakura agradeció el que toda esa gente se hubiera interpuesto, estaba nerviosa, y mucho, trato de salir de ahí pero demasiada gente la rodeaba como para poder moverse, intento comunicarse con Pei pero tampoco pudo... entonces nuevamente lo vio acercarse entre la multitud que de alguna forma tomaba su distancia de aquel joven con algo de cautela, el pánico invadió a Sakura nuevamente y , como dicen, situaciones desesperadas merecen acciones desesperadas...llevo la mano hacia la bolsa en su cinturón y esta brillo levemente  mientras todo el lugar parecía detenerse, solamente ella se movía
    
    Por un momento respiro aliviada y se encontraba dispuesta a irse, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad le pico y no pudo evitar preguntarse quien era ese chico y querer verlo de cerca... lo dudo por unos instantes pero se acerco a el por entre la multitud, lentamente... al llegar hasta su lado el corazón le dio un vuelco, pudo sentir su aura... aquella verde aura era bastante poderosa, pudo sentir como aquel chico luchaba contra su hechizo, se había dado cuenta de lo que haría demasiado tarde como para protegerse...  
    
    Sakura quedo frente a frente con aquel chico que parecía responderle las miradas, dudosa  llevo su mano hasta su rostro y lo acaricio "analizándolo"... acomodo los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, el aura que antes permanecía a la defensiva ahora se tornaba calida y protectora hacia ella "_no... no puede ser... no puedes ser..._" las lagrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar y las manos le temblaban, sin pensarlo mas se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí al mismo tiempo que el conjuro se desvanecía
    
    Sin pensarlo dos veces el ambarino trato de tomar rápidamente la mano de la joven que sabia se encontraba frente a el, pero ya no estaba... volteo hacia todos lados pero ni rastro de ella, solamente vio bajar del escenario a la joven de ojos rubí, su prima, que se acercaba a el con cara de asombro y preocupación

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pei apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Sakura lo abraso llorando, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

**-_Sakura... que sucedió?! Que fue lo que hiciste hace un momento?!_-  **ella no respondió, seguía llorando sin parar completamente desconsolada

**_-Wong!! Mira quien esta con nosotros!! Ven!!!-_** gritaban desde el escenario sus amigos a Pei que se sentía ente la espada y la pared, no podía dejar a Sakura sola en esos momentos, pero ella se alejo de el sin decir nada

**_-ve, tus amigos te esperan...-_**

**_-pero... tu...- _**Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada

**_-yo te espero aquí, y después nos iremos, de acuerdo?-_** el asintió, pero se sentía demasiado mal por dejar a su amiga ahí en la mesa, sola y tan triste, pero si no lo hacia sabia perfectamente que ella lo amenazaría con echarle a sus cartas y prefirió evitarse eso 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura permaneció en la mesa recostada sobre sus brazos intentando calmarse, tratando de no pensar... todos los presentes gritaban como locos emocionados, parecía que algo bueno estaba ocurriendo

-**_ahora si estamos completos! El Lobo rabioso llego!!_**- Sakura reconoció rápidamente la voz de Pei que resonaba por todo el lugar, rió para sus adentros "_me hubiera gustado conocer a su amigo, pero no estoy de humor, solo quiero largarme de aqu_" todo lo que se escuchaban eran risas y aplausos hasta que los chicos empezaron a tocar, Pei empezó a tararear al ritmo del solo acústico de guitarra bajando las escaleras del escenario

_"Frió, es un lió, hay mañanas en que estas perdido_

_Sientes todo un poco vació y quieres escapar...yeh, yeh_

_Triste, estas triste y no entiendes que fue lo que hiciste_

_Hay días así, estoy para ti, veras que juntos podremos salir..."_

Pei se acerco hasta la mesa donde Sakura permanecía recostada sobre sus brazos, jalo la silla dejándola frente a ella y se sentó, tomándola de la mano, lo que hizo que Sakura levantara el rostro, con los mechones pegados a las mejillas humedecidas y los ojos rojos por el llanto... Pei la miro fija y tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla retirando los mechones de su rostro

_"Para eso esta mi corazón..._

_Para cantarte una canción_

_Una..._

_canción__ para los días lluviosos_

_Mientras estemos los dos ira todo bien..._

_Canción para las noches en vela_

_Aunque la tristeza se cuela esta todo bien"_

El cantaba solamente para ella, para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa nuevamente mientras retiraba las lagrimas de sus ojos 

_"Mira, nadie nos pueda parar_

_Mira, el sol de nuevo saldr_

_Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma_

_Se impone el amor y se que me amas_

_Toma, te doy mi vida para que estés protegida_

_Para que puedas volar_

_Para que pierdas el miedo darte todo lo que se que puedo"_

Mientras cantaba hacia sus gestos típicos, tratando de hacerla reír, pero a la vez la miraba tiernamente, dándole a entender, que fuera lo que fuera lo que sucediera el estaría siempre a su lado

_"Para eso esta mi corazón..._

_Para cantarte una canción..._

_Una..._

_...canción para los días lluviosos_

_Mientras estemos los dos ira todo bien_

_Canción para las noches en vela_

_Aunque la tristeza se cuela esta todo bien"_

-**_Pei_**...- sello sus labios con su dedo mientras seguía acariciando su rostro logrando que ella se sonrojara... la tomo nuevamente de la mano y se levanto jalándola hacia el y la abraso mientras seguía cantando casi susurrándole al oído, muchas, digo todas las chicas presentes se morían de la envidia, menos una que permanecía observando preocupada al ambarino que tocaba la guitarra, sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo hacia o dejaba de hacer...

_"Mira, nadie nos pueda parar_

_Mira, el sol de nuevo saldr_

_Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma_

_Se impone el amor, y se que me amas_

_Toma, te doy mi vida para que estés protegida_

_Para que puedas volar_

_Para que pierdas el miedo, darte todo lo que se que puedo..."_

Al terminar la canción, entre suspiros y aplausos Pei dejo el micrófono en la mesa y volteo hacia sus amigos despidiéndose con la mano, después volteo hacia Sakura, mirándola fijamente, la tomo de la mano y los dos salieron de ah

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

el camino de regreso fue bastante incomodo por el silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo... esperaron unos minutos frente a la entrada antes de bajar del auto, estacionados detrás del jaguar negro, lo que indicaba que Touya y Yukito ya habían regresado, y seguramente el moreno estaría muy molesto ya que casi eran las 3 de la mañana

Sakura miraba de reojo a su amigo que no se movía de su lugar, se veía cabizbajo... ella intento decir algo, pero el negó con la cabeza 

-no tienes por que darme explicaciones Saku... pero perdóname por haberte echo pasar ese mal rato, sin  importar lo que haya sucedido, yo fui quien te llevo a ese lugar...y después te deje sola... -

-no fue tu culpa... Pei... no fue culpa de nadie... es que yo...- Pei la interrumpió antes de que continuara

-ya te dije que no tienes que contarme lo que paso, pero no te quiero ver llorar durante el resto de este viaje, ok? Si te traje aquí fue para que te divirtieras, y eso haremos a partir de mañana!!! Sin excusas!!!- Sakura asintió feliz, lo cual alegro a Pei al ver a su amiga sonreír –pero ahora mejor entramos por que si no tu hermano me degolla... espero que ahora solo me toque un gran regaño y uno que otro jarronaso u_uU- 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

antes de comenzar con los comentarios (y muy largos) finales, alguien sabe de que era el comercial ese de "se le borro la raya"...  creo que solo lo pasaron en México, no? ... avísenme si es que  saben porfas, creo que era de sabritas, pero no estoy segura ^0^U

**_Cerezo_**: jojojojojojojojo que tal el Cáp. 3 ^^, espero les haya gustado y para el próximo estará mejor aun

**_Yue_**: CEREZO!!!!  (llega detrás de cerezo muuuy enojado)

**_Cerezo_**: o.o waaaaa o...o....otosan , todavía sigues aquí ^^U (por esto no quería terminar el cap u.uU)

**_Yue_**: que rayos son estas cosas!!! (señalando a tea que estaba colgada de su pierna y a Amber que estaba colgada de su cuello)

**_Amber_**: Awelo ^0^

**_Tea_**: welito ^0^

**_Cerezo_**: bueno, puesss...son... mis guardianes ^^U

**_Yue_**: tus que? ._. pero si tu eres un guardián, como es que puedes tener guardianes y mas como estas cosas!! -.-

**_Cerezo_**: weeeno... pregúntaselo a Clow Sama ^^ ... no se como es que tengo mis propios "poderes" jejejeje 

**_Yue_**: confiesa...

**_Cerezo_**: que cosa otosan ^^U...

**_Yue_**: a quien se los robaste? 

**_Cerezo_**: yoo??!! Pero si soy incapaz!! ^^U mis poderes fueron cortesía de mi madre, según imagino... por que se supone que tengo madre no?

**_Yue_**: ¬¬***

**_Cerezo_**: esa es otra cosa... quien es mi okasan?! Quien se apunte envíenme un RR o un mensaje y no solamente ganaran una linda hija como yo sino que también tendrán a mi otosan para ustedes solitas en sus dos versiones ^0^

**_Yue_**: prácticamente me estas vendiendo!!

**_Cerezo_**: keee?? si no estoy cobrando -.-  Te estoy rematando jejejeje ^^

**_Pei_**: con razón, se notaba que no tenias madre -.-

**_Cerezo_**: ¬¬***

**_Pei_**: ._.U

**_Cerezo_**: creo que tendré que ir buscando a otro protagonista ¬¬... crees que Shu Meng este disponible ^^

**_Pei_**: quieres cambiarme por ese pulpo pervertido y desgraciado!!!

**_Cerezo_**: hay, por favor no exageres "P-chan" el que haya salido con tu flor de loto no lo convierte en un "pulpo pervertido" 

**_Pei_**: pero, es que, el... el... aggggggg!!! No puedes hacerme eso!! TT-TT

**_Cerezo_**: esa es la parte wena, si puedo, soy la directora, camarografa escenográfa, editora y productora de esta cosa jojojojojojojojo ^0^... pero no lo hare por que eres mi favorito p-chan (abrasa a Pei ahorcándolo) pero si sigues fastidiando veras que si lo hago ¬¬

**_Pei_**: @.@ okas

**_Yue_**: dios u.uU, quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hija?...

**_Cerezo_**: pero... Otosan soy yo!! T-T

**_Yue_**: según recuerdo apenas y hablabas la ultima vez que te vi ¬¬ y ahora mírate! Deberías ser una digna guardián lunar!!!

**_Cerezo_**: pero si la ultima vez que me viste apenas y gateaba y todavía usaba pañales ¬¬ padre desobligado!! Mientras otosan termina de desconocerme manden RR y no se pierdan el prox Cáp. ^^U

Ha! y no se olviden de visitar la comunidad de susurros de la musa y votar para los Sakura Awards ^^, además de una nueva comunidad a la que me he afiliado y que mi amiga jacky (kikasasa, o kikagome, no se como se haya dejado el nick esta niña ^0^ anyway me cae muy bien)me a agregado como administradora adjunta (graax jacky!!) 

Y el agradecimiento a los RR se me estaba olvidado ^^U :
    
    **::Carrie10****::** muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Parece que ya tienes una fiel admiradora Wong ^^

**_Pei_**: shi!!!! Y ya vez! Si dijo que soy una monada! No un mono!! ¬¬

**_Cerezo_**: hai hai, por estadística alguien debe de pensarlo ... por cierto, si estas celosa por eso del beso espera y veras, sigue leyendo ^^ y ojala te guste el chap 3 ya que sigo estancada en el 4... lo he reescrito como 3 veces y no me queda u_u

****

**::SaKuRa****-wEn:: **gracias por tus comentarios ^^ , me da gusto saber que el fic te gusta, espera y veras lo que continua ^0^ y sobre lo del lobito jejejeje es demasiado obvio verdad? ^^... pero lo bueno es la situación en la que se dará toda la historia 

**::Celina**** Sosa:: **amiga celi-chaan!!! Sin duda eres de las mas fieles lectoras de susurros, lees cada uno de los fics que publicamos y eso me da mucha alegría ^0^ sigue así que nos daducho gusto recibir cada uno de tus rr y ten por seguro que eres una de nuestras lectoras favoritas!! ^^ sigue leyendo y ten por seguro que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor!!****

**::Kass**** Kasandra L.K.:: **amigocha kass!!! No sabes la alegría que me dio saber que te gusto el fic =^^= y si, tus sospechas son correctas, de echo deje las cosas demasiado obvias verdad ^^U, pero la verdad eso es parte del fic, esto solo es el principio... por lo de hacerme publicidad, ADELANTE!!!  Me sentiría honrada amiga ^^, y que has pensado sobre nuestro top secret proyect??....y sobre lo del cuadro amoroso... mas bien yo creo que será un cuadrilátero, o mejor dicho ring XD

**_Pei_**: yo no le hallo la gracia ¬¬ Astorya

**_Cerezo_**: yo si XD harán cachitos a pei!!!... o.o ... momento, si me lo hacen cachitos no me quedara wong para el sig fic... eso es grave... tengo que pensar en algo  ..._... estará Shu Meng disponible?? ^^U

**_Pei_**: deja de hablar de ese imbecil!! Eso solo lo haces por molestarme!!!

**_Cerezo_**: sheeee XD

**_Amber/mimel_**: lo dudabas a caso wong?

Entra un niño rubio alegre al lugar (obviamente cuarto de cerezo -.-)

**_Aji_**: Disculpen... estoy buscando a Astorya, cerezo, esta por aquí??, traigo el contrato que me dio a firmar ^^

**_Pei_**: co... contrato???!!

**_Aji_**: si ^^ para participar en su nuevo proyecto, mucho gusto, soy Murasaki Aji 

**_Pei_**: sálvate mientras puedes!! Eres joven e ingenuo!! Huye rápido T-T

**_Aji_**:  o.o

Cerezo lanza de una patada a pei

**_Cerezo_**: ejem.... perdonalo lindo y adorable Aji ^^, esta sedado y no sabe lo que dice...y tu engendro no me asustes a mi niño ¬¬***

**_Pei_**: T-T

**_Aji_**: o.o

**_Amber/mimel_**: ._. nani?

**_Cerezo_**: hem, mientras estos salen del trance y otosan termina de deshacerse de tea (una flecha de Yue pasa rozando la cara de cerezo) ejem.... yo me despido, sigan leyendo y RR!!!

Mata Ashita!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!

_".Eien no Tomodachi?... Espero que si ^^"_

cerezo Astorya, Cáp. 7, lean lean lean y RR!!


	4. I don't know what to do

Tea corre por todo el cuarto pisoteando las camas y tirando todo a su paso persiguiendo a una cosita peluda de un color entre el café y el negro con blanco  al frente (lo que parecía ser un pequeño hociquito ^^)

**_Cerezo_**: GALATEA ASTORYA!! YA ESTATE QUIETA!!! 

Tea paro en seco sujetando en sus brazos a la cosita que se quería escapar de sus brazos y de un salto llego hasta los de cerezo

**_Cerezo_**: pobre chi, que te hacia esa niña hiperactiva??

Chi, un pequeño lobito de hocico blanco se acurrucaba en los brazos de cerezo mientras tea trataba de alcanzarlo

**_Cerezo_**: ne, tea, mejor ve a jugar con Mimel, por que Chi ya esta dormidito o. ok?

Tea asintió y se fue corriendo, a lo lejos solo se escucho un maullido de susto

**_Pei_**: pobre gata, como es que creaste a esa caperucita terrorista

Cerezo no presto atención por chiquear a chi

**_Pei_**: hey tu! Pélame!

****

**_Cerezo_**: hay cosita hermosa preciosa! Tu si serás un buen guardián, bueno, ya que crezcas ^^U... le diré a kass si se puede que Fénrir y Aëgnor te entrenen hem, bueno, creo que antes de pasar al disclaimer les tengo que presentar a Coren Astorya, mi nuevo guardián, pero de cariño le digo chi ^^ (por que es lo único que dice ^^U) hem. Weno, el siempre eterno y fastidioso disclaimer

Por que tengo que repetir que CC Sakura no es mío??!!! Ya quisiera shooo pero no!! Así que mejor lean y olvídense de eso, ha! nomás Pei y demás personajes son míos ^^

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos**** en ingles**

****

**_parlamentos_****_ en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

-*...*- telepatía

"-...-" lo que escribe

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cap_****_ 4:_**

****
    
    **_I don't know what to do_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Había empezado a llover momentos atrás dejando a Sakura atrapada en el pequeño kiosco que se alzaba en medio del hermoso jardín repleto de toda clase de flores mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba por completo...

Estaba empapada por la carrera debajo de la lluvia y las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua, huir de ahí había sido lo mas cobarde, pero era preferible a haberse quedado a que la insultara mas, de solo recordarlo las lagrimas inundaban nuevamente sus ojos ya bastante rojos.... temblaba por los nervios, los cuales tenia destrozados

Unos pasos a lo lejos la hicieron reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos, pero no volteo, seguía sentada en la banca, abrasándose a si misma 

-Sakura...- la vos le era bastante conocida, por lo mismo no volteo, se aferro mas a sus propios brazos cerrando los ojos lo mas posible 

-...Sakura...- la llamo nuevamente, su tono era añorante... esta vez mas cerca de ella, la tomo por el hombro delicadamente, dándole vuelta hacia el, quedando frente a frente 

ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largo rato,  permanecieron mirándose a los ojos atentamente

-estas bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar 

-si... solamente me perdí... esta casa es demasiado grande- contesto cortantemente sin moverse de su lugar, acurrucada en la banca

-...tenemos que hablar...-

- habla, te escucho-  ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que el chico esperaba, por lo cual no supo por donde empezar, aun se sentía confundido por todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás

-y bien?...- preguntó, extrañándole que el no le contestara, alzo la mirada solo para ver como se acercaba y la besaba arrebatadoramente
    
    _"at the sideview of the face reflected in the mirror_
    
    _I place you over it and_
    
    _my__ heart is breaking_
    
    _like__ the passing wind_
    
    _I can't catch it_
    
    _why__ is it you?"_

Un escalofrió la recorrió por complete al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, mientras la abrasaba, quedando prácticamente sobre ella, casi recostados en aquella banca
    
    _"the finger tips that will never reach_
    
    _I hold them alone_
    
    _the__ words that will never be exchanged are_
    
    _drifted__ into the stars in the night sky"_
    
    parecía desesperado, acariciándola y buscando todo contacto posible, con una mano acariciaba su rostro y la otra recorría su cintura aferrándola hacia el impidiéndole escapar, ella mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en  vano
    
    _"I won't turn back_
    
    _ah__ even sadness, even loneliness_
    
    _is__ the proof that we were born_
    
    _ah__ the flowing_
    
    _end__ of my heart_
    
    _I made up my mind"_
    
    Pronto Sakura desistió de sus intentos de alejarlo y sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello, jugando con sus cabellos alborotados mientras el seguía besándola cada vez mas apasionadamente acariciando cada curva de su cuerpo
    
    _"the lips that will never say anything_
    
    _I feel it deep within_
    
    _you__ are my true north_
    
    _leaving__ your voice_
    
    _more__ than words_
    
    _I know enough…"_

Acariciándola por debajo de la blusa abandono sus labios y dirigió los propios a su cuello, bajando por su barbilla depositando fugases besos por su camino haciendo a Sakura estremecer, cuando....

_-*…Sakura… donde estas?! Que esta sucediendo!!!*- _resonó una voz en su mente, notablemente preocupada, dos auras se sintieron cerca, acercándose cada vez mas a aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que el se alejaba de ella. 

volteo seriamente, con el ceño fruncido, hacia la dirección donde se encontraban aquellas auras, para después voltear a ver a Sakura, que permanecía sentada mirando al suelo algo seria, quizás triste, tocando sus labios con la punta de los dedos

quiso acercarse nuevamente pero al lugar llegaron dos jóvenes,  una chica de largos cabellos negros y el ojiazul que acompañaba a Sakura, que al verla se acerco corriendo, preocupado por su estado, al verlo, frunció el ceño notablemente

el oji-azul volteo a verlo sin intentar esconder el enojo y desagrado que reflejaba su rostro, comenzando una guerra de miradas entre los dos chicos

-calma... estoy bien, solo un poco mojada- dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo a aquel parecito que estaba a punto de matarse, logrando que Pei volviera la mirada hacia ella, preocupado

-vamonos, o si no tu hermano me matara...-

**_-nos haría un gran favor a todos_**-murmuro para si el ambarino, pero todos solo escucharon, Pei no le presto atención e hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada tragándose el enojo

-si llegamos a tiempo solo me tocaran uno que otro jarrazo mas- Sakura sonrió tiernamente levantándose y tomando a Pei del brazo 

**_-...no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora Wong...- _**se escucho otra vez la lengua viperina del ambarino de cabellos alborotados, Sakura parecía molesta y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, notándolo Pei y la chica que lo había acompañado hasta ahí, volteo levemente el rostro, solo para alcanzar a ver de reojo al ambarino que parecía sorprendido o descolocado por aquella mirada de reproche

**_-mi hermano ha tenido que aprender a acostumbrarse a el, después de todo Pei es mi novio lo quiera o no...-_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**__**

esa mañana...

**__**

**__**

_"-ne, extraño"-_

_"-hoy me levante sin muchos ánimos, así que no esperes mucho de mi, ok?... te conté lo que sucedió anteayer en aquel club? Creo que no, dado que no te había abierto desde ese día en la mañana, de echo ni siquiera había salido de mis cama hasta esta mañana, aun estoy algo confundida, pero creo que no puedo permanecer así por el resto del viaje, en especial por Pei, que seria el mas perjudicado, todavía recuerdo los gritos que pego ayer mi hermano reclamándole a Pei por mi comportamiento extraño y amenazándolo con que lo mataría si se había atrevido a propasarse conmigo u_uU a veces Touya  me avergüenza... pero no puedo decirle lo que sucedió, por lo menos no ahora por que no esta papa para calmarlo, si no ardería Troya o se desataría una tercera guerra mundial... "-_

_"- Pei dijo no estar interesado en saber lo que me ocurrió, que no quería ninguna explicación cuando trate de disculparme, creo que no quiere hacerme sentir peor... pero no seria el si dejara de ser tan "interesado en la vida personal de los demás, por que metiche se oye muy feo"según dice, digamos que lo que Yamasaki tiene de mentiroso el lo tiene de "curioso"... a cada minuto me lanza indirectas muy directas,  la curiosidad lo consume por completo y así será por un buen rato, será divertido ver que pasa jajajajaja ^^ ... pero... pero eso no hará que salga de mi cabeza "eso" que me molesta... el aura de ese chico era... era calida y protectora... demasiado para mi gusto... hubiera preferido que permaneciera dura y a la defensiva, imponente y poderosa...me dio miedo de solo sentirla... pero mas miedo me dio cuando esta cambio... -"_

_"-aun puedo verlo en mi mente... su expresión seria e inexpresiva cambio inmediatamente... con solo rozar su rostro, pero como pudo ser si se suponía que el tiempo estaba detenido??... aun no puedo creerlo... tal vez fue como dijo Kero, el solo quedo inmovilizado, pero conciente, al haber tratado de contrarrestar el hechizo, como si una barrera lo detuviera... al ver sus ojos... su mirada... no pude evitar pensar en "el" pero estaba demasiado confundida y alterada, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, le encanta jugarme bromas tratándose de este asunto ¬¬ -"_

_"-aun no se si contarle a Pei, no quiero arruinar su diversión... hablando de eso, tengo que arreglarme, el loco aquel tiene algo planeado, según dijo hará que me divierta por el resto de las vacaciones así sea lo ultimo que haga con vida, por lo que creo que tendré que ir preparando un funeral para dentro de dos meses jajajajajaja... ejem, vasta de bromas macabras por hoy sino el difunto, digo Pei, vendrá como hace 10 minutos a molestar para que me apure... esta demasiado emocionado con ver a su amigo wolf, que por cierto no se ni su nombre y no pude conocerlo la otra noche, según se ayer hablo por teléfono prácticamente ordenándole a Pei que fuéramos a su casa hoy a las 3:00 en punto -"_

-Kinomoto!!!!!!!! Deja ese condenado libro y sal de esa cama inmediatamente antes de que la queme contigo encima!!!- Pei entro a la habitación "algo" enojado y señalo su reloj cuando Sakura levanto la vista para verlo despreocupada –que no vez que horas son?!! –

-hem... Pei, apenas son es la 1:10... falta mucho todavía!!- como siempre Sakura se refundió en la cama tapándose mostrando solo la cara

-pero es 1 hora de camino!!!.. así que arreglate ahora mismo y nos vamos cuento antes!!!-

-¬¬ no eres tan puntual ni tratándose de mi, por que tanta prisa?!- Sakura se acerco a Pei con una mirada picara-haaaaaaaa no será que querrás ver a "cierta chica" que aun no conozco-su amigo se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación

-no seas ridícula y cambiate!... además no seria nada fuera de lo normal verla... digamos que seria lo mismo que estar junto a un iceberg... por si no te lo dije, la vi en el club la otra noche... no ha cambiado nada...- Sakura miro callada a su amigo, y como su mirada se entristecía un poco, pero inmediatamente la cambiaba por una mas normal con su típico brillo de zorro 

astuto

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-a donde van?- Touya se encontraba en la sala jugando ajedrez con Yukito mientras kero comía sentado en la mesa de centro

-iremos a casa de un amigo de Pei- contesto Sakura, quien iba vestida con un jeans estilo pescador, una camiseta de manga corta color rosa, tenis blancos con tines, y el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, Pei, por su parte vestía unos jeans holgados azul oscuro y una camisa de manga corta negra, y in faltarle sus típicos lentes obscuros en la cabeza

-quien, donde y a que horas regresan?!!- pregunto serio echándole una que otra mirada acecina a Pei que sudaba fri

-Pei es el que sabe donde y quien, y no se a que horas iremos a regresar... por que ustedes no va a dar un paseo o a tomar algo por ahí-

-si! consíguete una vida!- los dos salieron corriendo antes de que una estatuilla cayera en la cabeza de Pei que no se había aguantado el comentario

-vamos, no te preocupes To-ya ^^ Sakura ya no es una niña...además won gestara con ella, seguro nada le pasara-

-aja, eso es lo que me preocupa... pero no habrá problema por que el peluche se metió en su bolsa sin que se diera cuenta, le dije desde antes que me mantuviera informado o si no le quitaría sus dulces-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

después de un rato de camino Sakura ya se había cansado y estaba a punto de quedar como en el comercial de Sabritas (^^ jejeje si no saben se los dejo de tarea) 

pocos  momentos después, y evitándole un "ya vamos a llegar" mas al pobre Pei que había aguantado ya como chorrocientos y estaba a punto de ahorcar a su amiga, se diviso a lo lejos una enorme residencia, casi inmediatamente llegaron a la entrada 

-espera!- grito Sakura haciendo que detuviera el auto

-ahora que?!!-bufo algo enfadado viendo como Sakura tomaba la mochilita negra que traía consigo y de ella sacaba una funda rosa con una estrella en el broche, la cual abrió y saco una cata rosa de ella –las trajiste contigo??!!-

-claro!, que esperabas?! nunca se sabe cuando serán necesarias... permíteme entender lo que hablen... Voice!- la carta brillo levemente, cuando esta regreso a su estado normal Sakura la devolvió a la funda junto con las demás cartas

**_-bien, estoy lista, entremos ^^-_**

****

****

**_-no vuelvas a hacer eso quieres?!, Hong Kong no es un lugar muy seguro tratándose de magia-_**puso en marcha el auto nuevamente y la reja se abrió dejándolos pasar

**_-vamos, no seas exagerado Pei ^^, que podría pasar-_**

****

****

**_-solo que intentaran matarte para robarte tus poderes-_**

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pei detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal de la enorme residencia, donde ya se encontraba alguien esperándolos, Sakura bajo rápidamente sin prestar atención a las personas, encantada por la belleza de aquel lugar rodeada de naturaleza, flores de todo tipo, sin mencionar la enorme fuente al centro del jardín y la hermosa vista hacia el lago que havia en las cercanías

-**_vaya! Esto parece una isla con tantas lagunas rodeando la casa, es hermoso!-_**

**_-es que prácticamente eso es saku ^^ es la isla de la familia...- _**Pei fue interrumpido por un hombre ya mayor de apariencia amable

**_-lo están esperando ya  en el centro de entrenamiento que hay en el jardín joven Wong-_**

-**_muchas gracias, ya vamos...-_** Pei se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura no lo seguía –**_hem_****_... saku, vamos, después te mostraremos todo el lugar_**- Sakura asintió poniéndose de pie de un salto, se le notaba bastante alegre corriendo hacia Pei y tomándolo del brazo mientras eran observados por aquel hombre que miraba a Sakura de una forma algo extraña

entraron a la casa y la recorrieron guiados por el mismo hombre que los recibió, Sakura miraba hacia todas direcciones algo extrañada

**_-ahora que pasa?- _**pregunto Pei al notar la expresión de su amiga

**_-no se... me da la impresión de haber estado en este lugar antes...- _**el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza que daba hacia una terraza frente a un gran y enorme jardín, en el cual se encontraba justo en el centro una laguna de mediano tamaño, con un camino que llevaba hacia el centro de esta done había algo parecido a una plataforma donde se encontraban dos chicos, sosteniendo una batalla, la cual termino cuando uno de ellos, una chica , callo dentro de la laguna al ser derribada tras un leve destello dorado

**_-quiero la revanchaaaaaa!!!- _**gritaba la chica mientras nadaba a la orilla de regreso a la plataforma donde se encontraba el chico sentado justo en el centro secándose el sudo con una toalla, mientras la joven se acercaba a el le lanzo otra a ella

Sakura volteo a ver a su amigo que permanecía observando a los dos jóvenes con su típica mirada de zorro astuto, algo estaba tramando, y sus sospecha fueron confirmadas cuando se acerco a ellos rápidamente atacando al joven que apenas pudo esquivar su golpe, y la chica caía nuevamente al agua

**_-pero que rayos les sucede?!- _**la chica nado hasta la orilla, ya en tierra firme y con un impulso de las manos salio del agua sentándose en la orilla y exprimiéndose el cabello que traía suelto y ahora completamente empapado

Sakura permanecía observando a su amigo peleando con aquel joven, los dos parecían muy divertidos, aunque no había podido ver el rostro del amigo de Pei ya que no dejaba de moverse constantemente al esquiar los ataques del susodicho, hasta que, con un giro, el chico tomo su espada y saco (de quien sabe donde) un trozo de papel que puso frente a la espada creando un segador brillo haciendo que Pei cayera al agua al igual que la chica

**_-Eres un tramposo!!!- _**se quejaba Pei desde el agua

**_-no exageres Wong, nunca mencionaste nada sobre no usar armas... admítelo nunca podrás vencerme – _**Pei salio del agua refunfuñando, su amigo le aventó una toalla mientras se dirigía hacia Sakura, al levantar la vista vio a su amiga sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos hasta el tope y con la notable intención de salir corriendo de ah

**_-estas bien?-_** pregunto acercándose a Sakura, en ese mismo instante paso a su lado una chica de largos cabellos rubios, casi blancos, y ojos dorados casi sin color (vieja desabrida -.-) en dirección hacia el joven que había permanecido en la plataforma, mientras la joven de ojos rubí se acercaba a Pei

**_-que hace esa tipa aquí?!... no la soporto...-_**

****

****

**_-quien es ella?- _**pregunto Pei al verla abrasar y besar a su amigo sin que el se opusiera

**_-Ying Xeng,  la "prometida" de tu amiguito ¬¬ ,es odiosa -_**

****

****

**_-Prometida??!! Desde cuando?!!-_**

****

****

**_-es lógico que no te hayas enterado, pasas tanto tiempo viajando... por cierto, esta bien tu amiga?- _**pregunto al voltear a verla, Sakura permanecía con la vista baja y algo pálida

–**_Pei, no me siento muy bien, mejor nos vamos...- _**el asintió, y la tomo de la mano acercándola a una silla para que se sentara

****

****

**_-Meiling!!- _**Ying se acerco a Mei abrasándola fuertemente**_-perdona que no pudiera estar aquí en tu cumpleaños, apenas llegamos anteayer en la tarde... ha, Wong, que sorpresa, no sabia que estabas aquí... y quien es tu amiga?-_**

****

****

Meiling volteo a ver a Pei con una mirada de "lo mismo pregunto",  justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado por parte de Ying, los dos voltearon a verla, estaba emocionada y a punto de gritar, con las manos en la boca y dándose aire

**_-dios santo!! No puedo creerlo!! Ella es... ella es...- _**todos voltearon a ver a la histérica joven que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción

**_-es quien?!- _**pregunto Meiling irritada

**_-Eres  la modelo mas famosa de Japón!! La única que viste los modelos de la gran Nadeshiko!! No puedo creer que estés aquí! No sabes cuento te admiro!! Podrías firmar tu calendario para mi?!! Por favor??!- _**a Pei y a Meiling les salio una gota en la nuca, al igual que al ambarino que se acerco a ellos 

**_-de que rayos hablas Ying?!-_** preguntó otra vez Mei sin entender 

**_-ahora veo que realmente no sabes nada de moda Mei_**!!- la aclaración hizo que se le saltara una vena en la frente a Meiling –**_es la estrella de las pasarelas!! La modelo mejor pagada y mas asediada de Japón y toda Europa!!-_**

****

****

**_-eso ya lo dijiste-_**interrumpió Pei mas que fastidiado por aquella chica tan irritante, queriendo sacar a su amiga de ah

**_-y nunca me cansare de decirlo, soy su admiradora # 1 Srta. Kinomoto!!-_** Meiling volteo a ver a Ying asombrada y algo asustada

**_-que diablos acabas de decir?!! Como la llamaste?!!-_** el tono de Mei extraño a Pei, al igual que su forma de mirar a Sakura, que permanecía seria 

**_-he?... su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo creer que ni eso supieras Mei... no es increíble que ella este aquí amor? No puedo creer que sea amiga de Wong- _**dijo mientras iba al lado del ambarino y lo abrasaba del brazo, Meiling voltea a ver al chico que permanecía serio y sorprendido sin dejar de observar a Sakura que le sostenía la mirada de manera desafiante

**_-...hem... Saku... ten presento a mis amigos, Li Meiling y...-_**no pudo continuar la frase al ser interrumpido por Sakura

-...**_Shaoran Li_**...- todos permanecieron callados por un momento, en especial Sakura que seguía observando a Shaoran, al igual que el a ella, con una mirada dura y fría, lo que Pei no comprendía, ante la mirada de todos Sakura se relajo un poco respirando hondo, y su expresión cambio a una mas alegre y sonriente hacia todos los presentes

 –**_me da mucho gusto volver a verlos chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo no creen?... Pei, por que no me dijiste que ellos eran los amigos de quien tanto me sabias contado_**?!- decía mientras abrasaba a Pei por el brazo extrañamente "alegre" ante la mirada de Shaoran que parecía molestarle "solo un poco" que lo hiciera

**_-e...eres Sakura?! En serio eres tu?!!- _**Sakura sonreía y asentía con la cabeza ante la sorprenda de Meiling que corrió a abrasarla ante la mirada sorprendida de Ying y Pei –**_que alegría!! Me da tanto gusto verte! Pero si has cambiado muchísimo, no te reconocí!!-_**

-**_la conocen amor?!-_** pregunto extrañada y emocionada ying volteando a ve a Shaoran que no apartaba la vista de Sakura mientras era abrasada por Meiling

**_-es... es una vieja amiga...-_**Meiling se separo de un brinco de Sakura al escuchar a su primo –**_hem_****_... creo que te moje ^^U_**- las dos sonrieron ante el evidente echo –**_esperen aquí, Sakura, acompáñame a mi habitación tengo que cambiarme y creo que tu también ^^- _**Mei tomo a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a los otros tres atrás

****

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-**_Toma_**- dijo aventándole una toalla a Sakura, que permanecía sentada en su cama, mientras ella revisaba su closet –**_haber... creo que usamos la misma talla así que con esta blusa estará bien no_**?- puso la blusa verde claro en la cama, junto a Sakura mientras ella sacaba mas ropa del closet –**_esperame_****_ un momento, iré a cambiarme, tu puedes cambiarte aquí, no creo que entre nadie ^^- _**Sakura obedeció y se cambio la blusa

****

****

la Oji-verde no había pronunciado ni media palabra por un rato, había preferido dejar hablar y hablar a Meiling miles de cosas sin sentido mientras se cambiaba y su amiga la esperaba sentada en su cama, observando las fotografías que tenia sobre su mesita de noche, sobre todo una, que tomo entre sus manos , en ella estaba una niña de ojos verdes y cortos cabellos canelas muy alegre sentada en un columpio y parado detrás de ella, con intenciones de impulsarla un chico ambarino de cabellos alborotados y mirada tierna

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_-y... desde cuando se conocen?-_** preguntaba curiosa Ying a Pei y a Shaoran

-**_hace ya bastante tiempo...teníamos como 10 años cuando nos conocimos...  pero nos distanciamos cuando Mei y yo regresamos a casa..._**- Pei parecía sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo, muchas cosas le eran ya claras, demasiado diría yo, completamente obvias (en resumen Wong, eres un idiota u.uU)

**_-te distanciaste tu, yo mantuve el contacto con Tomoyo, y platique una que otra vez con Sakura, pero pareciera que ella ni en cuenta que era yo ^^ nunca se le quitara lo despistada_**- las dos chicas regresaron al jardín ya cambiadas _–**según recuerdo Shaoran te rescataba cada 5 minutos de tus "problemas"** –_ agrego picadamente notado las miradas que su primo dirigía a Sakura la cual trataba de esquivarlo sin lograrlo

-**_si ^^-_** rió nerviosamente 

-**_y cuanto se quedaran en Hong Kong Srta. Kinomoto??- _**pregunto Ying (huele a anexe .)

-**_Saku_****_ pasara todas las vacaciones de verano en mi casa_**-

-**_Saku_****_?-_** Shaoran se notaba algo fastidiad

****

****

**_-así le digo casi desde que nos conocimos, verdad linda?-_** Sakura asintió sonriente, pero algo sonrojada

-**_entonces podremos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido!! Tendremos que comunicarnos con Tomoyo!! Seguro ella también vendrá si se lo pedimos, no lo crees?_**- hablaba y hablaba emocionada

**_-hem... no lo se, como esta pasando las vacaciones con Eriol en Inglaterra no se si querría venir ^^U?_**-

-**_capas que si quiere, solo falta que la dejen_**- dijo pei,los tres empezaron a reír, incluyendo a Shaoran, mientras Ying no comprendía nada

-**_aun no creo que esos dos terminaran juntos_**- comento Shaoran recordando aquellos tiempos de su niñez –**_aunque ahora que lo pienso son el uno para el otro..._**– dijo entre risas, al igual que Sakura y Meiling

-**_es cierto...pero ya vez que no todo resulto como pensábamos, otros no terminaron también...-_** Meiling miro extrañada y cabizbaja a Sakura por su comentario... Shaoran no le apartaba la vista de encima, serio e incomodo, a Ying empezaba a molestarle la situación, especialmente ese comportamiento extraño de su prometido (acaso creían que no había notado como miraba a Sakura?!! ) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-cuidado con eso!!!... Meiling! Eso es azúcar!!! – gritaba Sakura desde la cocina espantando a Pei, Shaoran y Ying que los escuchaban desde la sala 

momentos después del "feliz encuentro" a todos les dio hambre, pero ninguno (excluyendo a Ying claro -.-) tenia deseos de comer en ese enorme, frió y serio comedor, y menos de "disfrutar" de la compañía de las hermanas de Shaoran que seguramente armarían un escándalo cuando llegaran además de que el bullicio de la servidumbre seria mucho, así que mejor se dirigieron hacia una pequeña casa de huéspedes que se encontraba al fondo de los jardines, justo al otro lado de la "pequeña" isla de los li, el mar y estar rodeado de flores hacían realmente hermosa la vista.

Sin que nadie pudiera objetarlo Sakura decidió que ella haría la cena, y Meiling insistió en ayudar, Ying se emberrinchó en pedir que les trajeran algo de la casa (será de paladar muy fino tu -.-) pero nadie le presto atención, Pei y Shaoran jugaban damas tratando de distraerse de los "ruidos extraños" que provenían de la cocina... realmente para ser una simple cabaña de huéspedes era mas grande que la casa de Sakura en el barrio de Tomoeda... Shaoran había insistido a su amiga que dejara de usar a voice al darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que la había notado algo agotada, aunque esta no quería cedió al ver a Pei también preocupado por ella (dos por el precio de uno ._.?) 

-por fin! La cena esta lista!!- salio Meiling de la cocina, anunciando con gran orgullo la cena, todos la miraron sorprendidos, estaba llena de harina y de salsa ,el delantal rasgado y el cabello revuelto bajo la pañoleta blanca que se había puesto que ahora estaba igual de embarrada que el delantal y a punto de caerse

-por donde paso el huracán??- pregunto Pei "espantado" al ver a Mei que le lanzo su pañoleta a la cara manchándolo de salsa –mmm... curry-

-Tu favorito!!- grito Sakura desde la cocina

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con alguno que otro gesto de desagrado por parte de Ying (nadie la obligo a quedarse -.-) tuvieron una buena y divertida conversación recordando sus "años mozos" y contándole a Pei sus venturas, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles por los metiches presentes

-la cena estuvo deliciosa!!-  dijo Pei mientras se levantaba de la mesa al igual que sus amigos

-es verdad... no has perdido tu toque Sakura...- agrego Shaoran dejando a su prometida algo intrigada mientras Sakura sonreía ante los halagos

-su toque?...- Ying hizo una mueca de desagrado al preguntar

-si ^^ Sakura siempre ha cocinado muy bien, y Shaoran lo sabe mejor que nadie... según recuerdo la ultima vez que cocino para ti fue aquella vez que pasamos las vacaciones en Tomoeda, cuando saliste de príncipe en la obra y Sakura como princesa, cierto?-

-mmm es verdad... me acuerdo que aquella vez cenamos pasta... yo te ayude con la cena y como postre comimos pastel...- reflexiono Shaoran sin darle importancia a lo que decía

-y como es que te acuerdas tan bien si fue hace mas de 6 años cuando apenas puedes acordarte de nuestra ultima cita??!- pregunto Ying algo enfadada, logrando apenar a Sakura

-mmm... a algunas personas solo les gusta recordar las cosas agradables, no crees Ying, querida?- le dijo Meiling al pasar a su lado mientras todos se dirigían a la sala, haciéndola rabiar

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-bueno, que esperan??- preguntaba Meiling algo desesperada al ver a Sakura y a Pei indecisos frente al teléfono

-hazlo tu- dijo Pei acercándole el teléfono inalámbrico a Sakura sobre la mesita de centro

-no, tu...- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que el

-... es tu hermano...-

-... eres el anfitrión...-

-... a ti no te matara...-

-... eres responsable de mi...-

-... eso no viene al caso...- Sakura se quedo sin argumentos...

-.... hem... me quieres mucho?...- pregunto con ojitos soñadores y con cara de inocencia, a sabiendas que Pei no la resistiría (y Shaoran tampoco, XD se puso como tomatito)

-hem... si... y?- respondió sintiéndose acorralado

-... entonces llama tu!- le lanzo el teléfono y se escondió detrás de Meiling

-tramposa!!!- grito con cara de puchero

-no puedo creer que te dejaras engañar wong-

-quiero ver que tu te resistas a ese rostro Li! Entonces hablamos!!!- Shaoran no respondió, solo se sonrojo mientras su prima y Sakura se reían de los dos, ciertamente no podría resistirse a esa adorable expresión, nunca había podido, y menos podría ahora con esos encantos mas "desarrollados" (hey hey hey, no piensen mal cochinos ¬¬)

-que tal si mejor nos vamos y todos felices y contentos y Pei seguirá con vida!!- dijo Pei feliz y sonriente mientras se levantaba

-haaaa no, ustedes no salen de aquí Wong, se quedaran a dormir, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Sakura...- Meiling tomo por los hombros a Pei y lo sentó nuevamente

-pero.... pero... pero... QUIERO SEGUIR VIVO!!-  lloraba pei

-no seas llorón Wong, que tanto te puede hacer ese bruto de kinomoto- pregunto Mei, a lo que a Shaoran le salio una gotita en la nuca recordando al hermano de Sakura

-es verdad...- comento Sakura pensativa -... no se por que te quejas, si incluso Yukito ha comentado que muy en el fondo le agradas, eres el único que ha cenado en la casa y ha vuelto por mas... sin mencionar tu hazaña de haber pasado una noche entera con el en la casa... –

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!- gruño Shaoran descolocando a todos, en especial a Ying, que había permanecido callada por bastante rato, al darse cuenta se tapo la boca bastante apenado por no haberse controlado, agarro a Pei del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrestando hacia otra habitación, las tres chicas permanecieron observando la puerta del escuchando los gritos que salían del el –COMO ES ESO DE QUE PASATE LA NOCHE EN CASA DE SAKURA MALDITO BASTADO??????!!!!!!!- (cero que exagere -.-) 

tardaron un rato en salir, pero cuando lo hicieron los dos traían la ropa desacomodada y a Pei se le quería poner un ojo morado, al igual que a Shaoran que no salio bien librado, no dieron explicación alguna y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares (parecen niños chiquitos -.-) Meiling se acerco a Sakura hablándole al oído

-no hubieras dicho nada.... el parecía no haberse percatado de que eres Star...- Sakura asintió apenada y algo sonrojada

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-interrumpo algo?- pregunto Ying haciendo voltear a Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos

-no, nada, solo pensaba-desde momentos atrás Sakura había salido de la cabaña por el ambiente tan sofocado, quería respirar aire fresco y permaneció en las bancas que se encontraban en el jardín frente a la casa –si es por lo del calendario... creo que eso lo podríamos dejar para después no crees? ^^U- dijo Sakura, tratando de conversar con Ying, riendo nerviosa, esta solo le respondió negando con la cabeza despreocupada y sonriéndole

-no te preocupes eso podemos dejarlo para después ahora que se que eres amiga de Shaoran y Mei, Sakura...puedo llamarte así verdad?- pregunto amablemente (arpía desgraciada dos caras .)

-claro... hem...-

-Ying, llámame Ying-

-esta bien ^^...- otra vez se formo un silencio demasiado incomodo entre las dos...

-he... desde cuando conoces a Wong?- pregunto Ying tratando de entablar conversación

-desde hace ya casi dos años...-

-tan poco tiempo y ya son tan buenos amigos?-

-bueno... si... Pei es un chico grandioso, y la forma en que se dieron las cosas me ayudo a descubrirlo...-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-pero que rayos hacen ustedes dos?!!- Pei y Shaoran la taparon la boca a Mei

-cállate o te van a escuchar!- renegó Pei en voz baja regresando junto a su amigo hacia la pared donde habían formado un pequeño agujerillo -que dijo, que dijo??!!- pregunto al llegar junto a Shaoran

-no te perdiste de nada...-

-dios! Ustedes dos juntos son el colmo! Eres una muy mala influencia para Shaoran Wong!-

-hey! Que el fue el de la idea!-

-pero nunca se comporta así cuando no estas!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-y como fue eso?-

-bueno, al principio no me llevaba muy bien con Pei, trataba de evitarlo, pero el estaba siempre con mi amiga Tomoyo y no nos dejaba ni un momento solas... lo malo fue que a ella le cayo muy bien desde que lo conoció...-Ying escuchaba atenta el relato de Sakura que miraba pensativa la luna llena

-los primeros meses fueron un verdadero fastidio... no fue su culpa el que no lo soportara... lo rechazaba por  "otras razones" que no quiero mencionar, aunque en ese entonces no lo aceptaba y le echaba toda la culpa a Pei... incluso una vez... bueno, creo que los detalles sobran ^^ - rió nerviosamente

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-que fue lo que le hiciste?!!-

-que yo que?!! ella fue la que me echo las cartas T-T sin que yo le hiciera nada!!! –

-entonces debiste hacerla enfadar mucho si llego a esos extremos..- dijo Meiling poniéndose al lado de su primo y de su amigo

-no se... lo único que si se es que cada que recuerdo ese momento me dan escalofríos -.-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-y que fue lo que sucedió?...-

-pues... estuvo conmigo, apoyándome cuando mas lo necesite, incluso después de casi matarlo... digamos que no estaba de un muy buen humor después del accidente de mi padre y de mi hermano...-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Accidente?? Que accidente?- pregunto Shaoran preocupado, sin prestar atención a la conversación de afuera

-bueno... el Sr. Kinomoto y Touya sufrieron un grabe cadente automovilístico- Shaoran miraba atento a su amigo que relataba la historia serio 

–Touya solo sufrió unos cuantos rasguños y una que otra costilla rota, pero el Sr. Kinomoto se llevo la peor parte por haber protegido a su hijo... por poco y no la cuenta... los poderes de Sakura fueron de gran ayuda, ya que le brindo un poco de su energía para que aguantara la operación... fue entonces cuando supe que ella poseía magia, cuando intente hablarle salio corriendo del hospital y claro, yo la seguí, y así fue como se dio el "pequeño incidente"  con las cartas, que por cierto no lo quiero ni recordar... como sea ella huyo y yo quede tirado bastante chamuscado, Toda la semana siguiente la seguí para cuidarla, y monte guardia frente a su casa la mayor parte del día, estaba bastante preocupado...-

-por que?- pregunto Meiling comiendo una galleta de las que había preparado con Sakura como postre

-el día del accidente regresé al lugar en la noche, estaba bastante solo, ya que estaba cerca de la universidad, el Sr. kinomoto y Touya apenas habían salido de ahí cuando ocurrió todo- (nota, generalmente las unís en Japón no están en el mero centro de la ciudad ni en las áreas residenciales, están un poco apartadas según se)

-y?- Shaoran comenzaba a impacientarse

-...había marca de garras en la parte trasera del auto... bastantes y muy profundas... además encontré un pedazo de pergamino incrustado en los vidrios rotos de la ventana trasera-

-y?- pregunto Meiling, con la boca llena y sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras espiaba a su amiga y a la tipa esa

-que no es obvio?!! Un demonio los ataco!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Maldita perra- murmuro Meiling, aunque Shaoran y Pei alcanzaron a oírla y voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, encontrando solo con Ying riendo bastante fuerte (kodachi? O.o) y a Sakura sorprendida, bastante apenada y sonrojada

-hay hay hay, no bromees así querida...- dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa volteando a ver a Sakura que bajo un poco la vista, apenada y seria –no me digas que es verdad lo que me dijiste??-se tapo la boca con las manos falsamente sorprendida- Por dios! No puede ser posible, escuela publica y familia pobre sin madre?... con cuantos tuviste que acostarte para que algún representante te hiciera caso?... no puedo creer que llegaras tan lejos... al parecer solo eres una mas de esas "cualquiera " con altos honorarios...–  no termino al verse callada por Sakura que le cruzo el rostro de una bofetada

la pobre tenia los ojos llorosos y se echo a correr, Shaoran, que salio de la cabaña junto con Pei y Meiling la siguió sacudiéndose de encima a Ying que parecía niña chiquita queriéndose quejar de la bofetada que le dio Sakura

Pei y Meiling también siguieron a Shaoran, bastante preocupados, la noche estaba nublada, chispeando, y en cualquier momento llovería

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

...Mas tarde...

-rayos... aun me duele... niña salvaje... pero que mas podía esperar de una tipa tan corriente como ella- murmuraba Ying bajando de su jaguar negro (Balta nunca conseguirá el suyo XD)estacionado justo frente a la entrada de una enorme residencia de aspecto muy antiguo, después de lo sucedió con Sakura se había marchado de la residencia li, bastante molesta por haber sido ignorada de aquella forma por su prometido

-que horas son estas de llegar "hermanita"- Ying pareció fastidiada de escuchar aquella voz que provenía de lo lato de la escalinata de la entrada, alzo la vista y efectivamente se topo con una chica sentada en el enorme barandal junto a la entrada –y por que esa cara... seguro ese golpe dejara marca jejejeje-

-lo ultimo que quiero ahora es escuchar tus entupidos comentarios Yang,  por que no dejas de molestar y te largas a ver a donde...-

-uyuyuy... parece que estamos de genio... será por que nos quieren bajar al apuesto y millonario novio que acabamos de enganchar?- comento dejando algo extrañada a su hermana

-que dices?- la chica, exactamente igual a Ying, solo que de cabellos mas negros que la noche sujetos en una coleta baja y de ojos obscuros, vestida con una falda corta , medias hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, botas, una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas y una chamarra no muy gruesa, todo el conjunto negro

-que tu te lo buscaste... habrá que ver que pasa...- dijo recogiendo su cd player y entrando a la casa seguida de su hermana

-mejor cállate! Nunca me imagine que esa mocosa fuera amiga de Wong... y menos de Shaoran y su  arrimada 'primita"-

-por favor... era obvio, solo que eres igual de idiota que toda rubia oxigenada... pero lo tuyo es natural sis o.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! después del fragmento con el que empezó el chap podría decirse que lo demás fue como un flash back, contando todo lo que sucedió antes de ese momento, hasta llegar a donde se supone empezaba todo (lo de la bofetada cuando Sakura se fue corriendo y demás) ya después de eso es secuencia normal

Chap 04 finitooooooooooo ^0^ después de rescribirlo como 3 veces!!!

**_Cerezo_**: Hoooo Ying eres una gran Canina del mal!!! (por no decirle perra ¬¬) te odio te odio y eso que y misma te cree u_

**_Pei_**: si, tu misión en la vida es hacernos sufrir ¬¬

**_Cerezo_**: JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO pero si me adoras Wong!!

**_Pei_**: si tu lo dices u_

**_Cerezo_**: Claro claro!!.... weno, pacemos a los R&R por ke esta cosa ya esta demasiado larga no creen?

**_.::_****_Celina Sosa::._** :**__**weno celi-chan, creo que todas tus preguntas se respondieron en este capitulo, y por lo de si logro reconocerla, no del todo, solamente fue la curiosidad y su aura que se le hizo muy parecida, después creo que si quiso darse cuenta de quien era, pero no estaba seguro  ^^ y me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto el fic  espero tu R&R puntual para el sig cap  que espero te guste o.

**_.::Kanna-sagara::. _**Hooooooo she she sheee!!! Kikyo debe morir!!!! Eso es definitivo amiga kanna!!! 0 es una maldita perra desgraciada hija de su @#%&*#%^$#  ejem... creo que me excedí ._.U creo que deberías visitar la sección llamada "kikyo debe morir" que esta en la comu de los susurros de la musa y dejar tu opinión XD así tendré alguien que me secunde para mandar a la tipa esa a la horca!! Que se pudra en el infierno!!! o

Amber mira a cerezo espantada y le tapa los idos a tea

**_Amber_**: o.o

****

**_Cerezo_**: hay no exageres ¬¬... y como decía... en serio te apuntas pa ser mi okasan??? nu importa que nomás sea por mi otosan, con que no me mandes a un internado basta XD weno, nomás deja ver quien mas se apunta pal puesto de okasan de esta pequeña y adorable niña que soy sho XD y con este chap ya te has de imaginar que pasara con saku y shao .

**__**

**_.::_****_Himeno_****_::._** Graaax ^^  me da gusto que el fic este agradando tanto y ya te habrás dad cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo y sucederá con el lobo rabioso verdad ^^ y por Pei no te preocupes, estará bien , no pasara de un par de costillas rotas y un ojo morado, no puedo dejar que Shaoran lo mate por que lo necesito para que continué en Cerezo Astorya, que esta poniéndose muy weno, y para mi nuevo proyecto, **_ki_****_ ni naru aitsu_**, con el cual apenas comienzo graax otra vez ^^

**__**

**_.::_****_Gipsy-chan::._** Hey girl ^^ me alegro que te guste mi fic, y los demás que están en la comunidad, espero ya te hayas dado una vuelta por nuestra pag o_ espero sigas apoyándonos... hem.... y sobre tus exigencias...  _... _

****

**_Pei_**: hem, a mi no me mires... u_ú ... 

****

**_Cerezo_**(riendo nerviosamente): no te preocupes amiga, yo soy S+S  100% al igual que con el E+T que es otro 100% nunca los separaría, tal vez los haga sufrir en el transcurso, pero siempre terminaran juntos, aunque sea 3 mts bajo tierra ^^U y pidiéndolo así con "cariño" continuare pronto con el cap 5 que para cuando esto este arriba no dudes que ya tendré al menos la mitad  

see ya gipsy y sigue leyendo y mandando rr (kaway nick! I like it! ^^ no te molesta que lo use en mi nuevo fic?? Ya sabrás luego para que, no será naa malo ^^)... Y por lo de matarlos... creo que deberías leerte CCS Las cartas eternas, que tengo en mi cuenta propia, y después de eso hablamos, entonces creo que si querrás cortarme la cabeza o.

**__**

**_.::_****_Fukaru_****_ Rhyan::._** Primitaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^0^

she!! Tenu prima nueva XD es que me gustaste para prima Fu-chan ^^ (te puedo decir así vdad??)

****

**_Pei_**: y ya vez! Todos me quieren!!! Soy el protagonista indiscutible de esta historia ^^

****

**_Cerezo_**; hem... eso parece... no me sorprendería que te hicieran un club de fans ^^U... y no, no he dicho que paso exactamente con Shaoran, si es que lo digo será mas adelante o. ok?

**_.:Meiling Chan:._** Ohayo meiling_chan ^0^ 

hem… por lo que me pones en el rr… no estarás un poquito descolocada? ._. yo no tengo ningún fic llamado "destino marcado" creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona jejeje ^^U... y por lo del nombre, jejeje, realmente te parece ingenioso? Es solamente luz de luna en japonés (basándome en el nombre del opening de nigth waker, de ahí lo saque ^^ ) de echo me gusta poner ese tipo de nombres poco comunes o raros (como ya dije el siguiente se llamara ki ni naru aitsu) hooooo y mi adorado pei ^^ sip sip, es muy lindo ^^, y si tengo uno de carne y hueso, es un amigo de la escuela, pero solo se parecen en la forma de ser, aunque O-chan (se llama oscar) es algo mas serio que Pei ^^U

**_Pei_**: she, pero yo soy mejor que ese wey!! ^0^

**_Cerezo_**: tantitos halagos y se te inflama el ego u_

**_Pei_**: ¬¬ admítelo, soy único como dice mei-chan y tengo un graaan sentido del humor ^0^

**_Cerezo_**: si, me recuerdas al chico bestia ^0^ (si han visto los "teen titans" me comprenderán jajajajajaja) o a lo mejor eres primo de chocolove '^¬^'

**_Pei_**: o.o mi madre! No manches! Todo menos eso T-T

**_Cerezo_**: y aya si has dado en el clavo mei-chan con eso de la parejita y de dejarlo un rato por lo de shao o. eso es precisamente lo que tengo planeado pero tu shhh po ke si no se arruina la sorpresa

**_Pei_**: el lobo rabioso me va a matar! No quiero besar a saku frente a el!!! T-T

**_Cerezo_**: aunque haya habido una confusión (sho no escribí destino marcado ^^U)me alegra que te haya agradado mi fic, y espero que leas los demás que es escrito (ccs las cartas eternas, Cerezo Astorya, crónicas de un ángel, y muy pronto ki ni naru aitsu ^^ vaya publicidad la que me hago) esperare reviews tuyos pronto

**_.:Master the Gambler:._** Mi chico lindo!!!! Por fin un review tuyo!!!! I am happy ^^ ... pero creo ke ha habido un problema.... toy completamente segura de ke me mandaste 2... o 3 rr? Pero ninguno apareció ._. p ke? Un se -___- pero un importa ^^ tu mismo me dijiste te había gustado mucho mi fic y i eran puras flores como dijiste me pongo aun mas happy ^0^ 

**_Pei_**: pregúntale, pregúntale!! (con los ojitos brillosos dándole empujoncitos a cerezo)

**_Cerezo_**: no enfades  wong ¬¬... weno, anyway! Pe keria saber si era cierto eso de ke lo nominaras para mejor personaje original para los Sakura awards ._.

**_Pei_**: its that true??!!! *-* ... muérete de envidia Hayama ¬_¬

**_Hibari_**: ¬.¬ fk ou!

**_Pei_**: o.o malhablada!! Vociferamentativa!!  Te voy a lavar la boca con cemento y varilla corrugada!! .

**_Hibari_**: le voy a decir a Toya lo ke vas a hacer!!! Y te va a matar!! .

**_Pei_**: ke cosa, ke voy a hacer?!! 

(Hibari le muestra el guion de "Gessekai")

**_Hibari_**: ya lo leí tooooodo o.

**_Pei_**: si tu haces eso sho . ... sho . ... le digo a Azrael lo ke haces con kinomoto después de las filmaciones .

**_Hibari_**:  o///o

._.U che parecito, mejor ya lo dejo aki p ke si no estos dos se matan, Esperen el chap 5!!! (32 hojas en word! Me excedí!!, yo escribo en times en num. 14 por si quieren verificar ^^)

ja naaa!!

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!

**_-TOMOYO! QUE HACES?!!-_**

****

**_- me encargare de que nunca regreses!!!-_**

_CC Sakura, las cartas eternas, chap 08, lean, lean, lean y dejen R&R_


	5. Why we got to play these games we play?

Antes de empezar el fic, y desplazando el disclaimer de este capitulo (obviamente ya saben de memoria que CC Sakura no me pertenece y bla bla bla) he de aclarar unos cuantos puntos que me acabo de dar cuenta, unos gravísimos errores garrafales en este fic, ya que no me había dado cuenta de que en vez de subir ya el capitulo corregido, subí el borrador, donde no había cambiado ese pequeño detalle de las edades XD

1- todos los personajes se encuentran entre los 20 años (Shaoran y Eriol 21, Pei, Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo 20... etc... etc) 

2- En el Cáp. 1 Sakura y Pei se encontraban en la universidad, y si Touya y Yukito se encontraban estudiando era por una maestría que estos realizan (no me veo obligada a explicar mas sobre ese tema ya que no es necesario) gracias por su comprensión, aclarado esos pequeños detalles lo demás esta igual ^^ así que no causa cambios en la trama ^^, por su comprensión muchas gracias.

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos en ingles**

****

**_parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

-*...*- telepatía

"-...-" lo que escribe

-#...#- por teléfono

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Why we got to play these games we play?_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_1 en un millón dijiste! __1 en un millón!!!!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_hem... calma Sakura... se que estas enojada, pero nadie podía preverlo_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_Eriol si!!!... y se que estas ahí Hiragisawa!!1 por que no me advertiste???!!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_Sakura, Eriol no esta aquí, de echo ni esta en la casa_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_._

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_relájate y cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió si?_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_pues que rayos crees que fue lo que sucedió?!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_por mera casualidad el resulto ser el amigo del que tanto hablaba Pei, se encontraron, el esta comprometido, los dos se perdieron por la mansión, después Pei y Mei los encontraron bastante raros y tu fingiste que Pei es tu novio ._._

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_hablaste con pei verdad??_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_no, con Mei ^^U_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_¬¬_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_pero ahora podrías explicarme que te paso por la cabeza cuando dijiste que Pei era tu novio?!!!_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_bueno... yo...T.T_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_hay, olvídalo Sakura, me tengo que ir ya, al parecer Eriol acaba de llegar y tengo que hablar con el, pero tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente jovencita!!_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_ si mamá -.-!_

*** Ángel Amatista * dice:**

_¬¬ ja ne_

***~ Shining Star ~* dice:**

_ja ne u._

después de observar por un momento la pantalla de su computadora la apago –

"¿_ahora que hago?"_- pensó seria, 

-lograste comunicarte?- pregunto una voz que entraba a la habitación, era Meiling, que traía consigo una bandeja de te

-he? No...- contesto distraída, casi sin prestar atención, de echo ni siquiera había intentado llamar a su hermano

-bueno, creo que ahora que aquellos dos se van podremos platicar con mas calma...-

-se van? A donde?!!- Sakura se notaba algo sorprendida, después de todo momentos atrás no podían ni verse a la cara sin querer matarse

-a casa de Wong, a recoger ropa para ti y para el, además de otras cosas para que pasen la noche aquí- a la pobre casi se le cae la taza que Meiling le dio al escucharla

-pero...mi hermano.... ^^U-

-no te preocupes, están bastante grandecitos como para cuidarse solos...-

-quieres seguir teniendo primo?- pregunto bastante seria, mientras Meiling la miraba sin comprender

-si.... –contesto dudosa sirviéndose también una taza de te

-entonces reza por que Touya no los descubra- comento tomando su te tranquilamente

-no habrá problemas... se desplazaran por la caza a través de portales- a su alrededor se sentía una extraña tranquilidad, (de miedo el asunto ¬¬) mientras las dos tomaban el te

-... kero puede sentir la magia...- 

-no le darán tiempo, además según dijeron llegaran al cuarto de Pei y después Irán al tuyo, que se supone esta al lado...- al escucharla Sakura casi escupe su te

-... A LA HABITACION DE PEI??!!...- grito completamente sonrojada

-que?!! que sucede?!!- 

- T-T por favor que todo lo que me dijo haya sido solo una broma por favor!!!- rezaba casi llorando mientras Mei solo podía observarla sin comprender

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

en l biblioteca

**_-podrías apresurarte Wong??-_** refunfuñaba Shaoran acostado en un sillón mientras Pei permanecía de pie, pensativo

**_-no me apresures li!! Que no vez que estoy pensando??!!-_**

**_-vaya! Milagro!-_** a Pei se le botaron dos que tres venitas en la cabeza por el tono sarcástico del chino que ya lo estaba mas que hartando, estaba completamente insoportable, desde aquel "suceso" en el kiosco... y no era para mas, a Sakura se le había pasado la mano con lo que dijo y el no pudo desmentirla... de echo ni comprendía como es que seguía vivo aun...  

Por que si mal no comprendía, recordando las versiones dadas por los dos chicos.... Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Shaoran li, era ese "maldito mocos desgraciado bastardo" (según lo llamaban kero y touya) que la abandono dejándola con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.... y Sakura, su gran amiga y ahora mayor preocupación, era aquella linda niña que había logrado hechizar a su mejor amigo con sus hermosos y soñadores ojos esmeralda y que tuvo que dejar por asuntos familiares, con la plena intención de volver a su lado y nunca mas separarse de ella, ya que a pesar de su corta edad podría decir sin equivocarse que la amaba de verdad (ambas versiones muy distintas no ._.?)

Pero entonces que paso??? Si la amaba con el dijo, por que no regreso???!! En que momento ella empezó a odiarlo??!! Como que ahora Shaoran estaba comprometido??!! Y lo mas importante de todo... EN QUE JODIDO MOMENTO LO PUSIERON A EL EN MEDIO DE TODO EL PROBLEMA??!!... todos esos pensamientos inundaban su mente... definitivamente tenia que hablar seriamente con Shaoran antes de que este le arrancara la cabeza

-**_Shaoran... necesitamos hablar..._**- se volteo hacia su amigo, decidido por fin, pero este no le presto atención, se levanto rápida y tranquilamente, frente a una de las paredes recito algo en voz baja y una pequeña luz cegadora apareció, de la cual se abrió un portal y sin decir nada entro por el 

Pei se le quedo mirando y empezó a pensar... poco a poquito algo comenzó a molestarle... cada engrane en su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de funcionar apropiadamente

-**_WOOONG!!!!-_** se escucho gritar a así amigo desde el otro lado del portal, aparentemente  "molesto"... entonces recordó... desde el principio ellos irían a su casa... mas exactamente a su habitación... su habitación?... SU HABITACION!!!!

Espantado Pei atravesó el portal rápidamente llegando hasta su recamara, casi chocando con un Shaoran que permanecía parado en medio del cuarto estupefacto, mirando especialmente hacia la puerta de entrada, que permanecía cerrada, y de la cual colgaba un póster, de tamaño natural de una chica en bikini color rosa con detalles blancos, con un pareo casi transparente en la cintura de un rosa muy claro. Sujetaba su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás evitando que este se fuera a su rostro sonriente e inocente, lo cual la hacia ver mas provocativa y sexi

Para donde Shaoran volteara había postres, fotografías en marcos, revistas, todo con aquella chica en ellas, luciendo alegre, seria o provocativa, con variados y muy diferentes atuendos 

**_-que diablos...-_** musito Shaoran cuando , al sentarse sobre la cama, aplasto el control remoto de la televisión encendiéndola... justamente acrecieron escenas "_nun gratas_" para los ojos de Shaoran, parecía ser algo así como un video musical, la misma chica aparecía ahí bastante "cariñosa" con un tipo "x"  que solo parecía intenciones de querer manosearla (aunque se escuche fea la palabra no se me ocurrió otra mas apropiada u.u)

Shaoran destrozo el control de lo fuerte que lo apretó, Pei comenzó a retroceder al notar el aumento del aura de su amigo  que para su sorpresa parecía tratar de controlarse 

-**_hem... este... yo... todo esto me lo dio Tomoyo!!!! Necesitaba un lugar donde acomodarlo y no lo iba a dejar en el departamento!!_**- se excusaba Pei, cubriéndose el rostro como esperando el golpe de gracia de su amigo, el cual, para su asombro, ni siquiera volteo a verlo

**-_es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana_**- hablo fríamente saliendo de aquella habitación azotando la puerta tras el

**-_esto es grave_...**- chillo Pei resignado... algo malo iba a ocurrí.... algo muy malo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-que fue eso??- Touya y Yukito iban entrando a la casa, después de un duro partido de tenis, en ese momento el moreno alcanzo a escuchar un ruido proveniente tal vez de la planta alta

-el viento tal vez ^^ - contesto tranquilamente  su amigo –no te preocupes to-ya... que tal si vamos a comer algo?... el haberte ganado me abrió el apetito =^^= -

-cierra el pico!- bufo ante el recuerdo de la aplastante derrota que había sufrido mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, ya que no era muy de su agrado ser atendidos por tanta servidumbre

-"_no piensas decirle??!!"-_reclamo una voz en el interior de Yukito

-"_que cosa?"-_

-"_sobre esas dos presencias_!!!"-

_-"quieres que se la pase refunfuñando toda la noche acaso?? Además ya sabemos quienes son ^^ no tienes por que preocuparte_"- 

_-"pero Sakura san..."- _

_-" ella esta bien ,deja de preocuparte tanto!!!"-_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

los dos chicos no tardaron mucho en su labor, Meiling y Sakura los esperaban impacientes en la biblioteca, al verlos entrar de regreso por el portal, que desapareció segundos después, Sakura se abalanzo hacia Pei bastante espantada examinándolo de pies a cabeza, cerciorándose de que ningún miembro le faltase o estuviese fuera de lugar

-están bien??!! No les paso nada??!!-  Sakura parecía histérica, Pei dejo la mochila en el piso y tomo a su amiga por los hombros

-hey! Ya clámate! Estamos bien! Solo fuimos por ropa, no a la guerra!-

-una guerra se hubiera desatado si ya sabes quien los descubre!- contesto mas aliviada, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo -... no me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido-

-^^ lo se, lo se, me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mi –

-^^ sip, es cierto- Pei casi se infarta al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando esta le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un mero roce,  pero al fin y al cabo en los labios,  tomo la mochila y salio de la habitación... Meiling, reaccionando tarde salio corriendo tras Sakura dejando a los dos chico solos en la habitación

Pei voltea a ver a Shaoran, que por segunda vez en la noche parecía tratar de controlarse para no destajar ahí mismo al pobre Pei, que venia siendo la única victima de todo el asunto

Shaoran no dijo nada, desvió la mirada de su amigo y lo paso de largo, saliendo de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

furia...MUCHA FURIA!!! Era lo que sentía en ese momento, unos celos horrendos lo invadían de los pies a la cabeza... como se había atrevido a hacerlo??!! Y mas en su propia cara!!! Que descaro!!!

Volcó todo lo que había en el escritorio, rompía y aventaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.... parecía ser la única forma de calmarse... pero aun así no funcionaba, su molestia aumentaba... especialmente al recordar la escena de hace unos momentos en la biblioteca...

Riing riing

El teléfono sonó, a el no le pudo importar menos así que no le presto atención,  la contestadota se encendi

-# **_se que estas ahí, nunca sales tan tarde, a menos que sea conmigo #_**- se escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea, pero aun así no contesto, se sentó a la horilla de su cama y se dejo caer pesadamente

-# **_vamos amor... contesta... bueno, no importa... solo llamaba para recordarte nuestra cita de mañana, quedamos de vernos en el club, recuerdas? Te estaré esperando ahí a las 10:00 de la mañana no me falles... ha, por cierto, me veré obligada a llevar conmigo a mi no tan querida y bien ponderada hermanita...  por que no le dices a Mei que venga contigo? Así podrán hacerse compañía y perderse por ahí.... bueno, debo colgar, buenas noches amor, que sueñes conmigo..._**- al fin colgó, Shaoran se tallo los ojos cansado... 

**_-... lo había olvidado...- _**se quejo para sus adentros la verdad no tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de ir y encontrarse con ella, con Ying...  y menos recordando lo ocurrido en la tarde ... por que seguía al lado de esa mujer? Eso era algo que no podía comprender, siendo que aun sentía algo muy fuerte por Sakura... pero al momento de tenerla cerca todo resultaba muy diferente y extraño...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

toc toc toc

tocaron la puerta, mientras una chica de cabellos negrazos asomaba la cara mientras la abría

-puedo pasar?- se escucho su angelical voz

-claro...- sonrió al verla el chico que permanecía sentado en el enorme sillón del despacho, descansando

-Nakuru dijo que ya habías llegado ^^- Tomoyo le sonrió, sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras el la abrasaba por la cintura y la besaba tiernamente en los labios

-hablaste con Sakura?- la chica asinti

-si, hace un rato... – su semblante cambio a uno de cansancio recordando la platica con su amiga

-y? que sucedió? Como esta?- pregunto intrigado al notar el ceño de su novia

-esta de un humor de perros... el volver a ver a Shaoran no le hizo muy bien que digamos ^^U...-

-a quien?! Como que se lo encontró?!-

-que no se suponía que tu lo sabias todo Sr. todopoderoso?? ^^- pregunto en tono pícaro mientras Eriol la besaba nuevamente 

-pues ya vez que no todo... solo lo indispensablemente necesario...- Tomoyo rió ante el comentario, para después contarle todo lo que platico con Meiling, y sobre el "casual" encuentro, especialmente el echo de que, milagrosamente, Shaoran era precisamente el amigo del que tanto Pei les había contado 

-me imagino que ardió Troya... o Touya u.ú...- Eriol era otro en la lista negra de Touya después de haber comenzar su relación con Tomoyo, así que le temía tanto como Shaoran o Pei podían llegar a hacerlo

-El todavía no se entera... en este momento Sakura y Pei están en la residencia Li, según me contó Meiling pasaran la noche ahí... el que me preocupa realmente es Shaoran... –

-como es que Touya aun no esta enterado? Eso me parece un verdadero milagro siendo que puede olernos a kilómetros de distancia... y por que Shaoran?...acaso quieres que me ponga celoso?- Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse de los celos de Eriol, que tenia cara de puchero, "dizque " indignado 

- ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de avisarle a Touya donde se encuentran...y por lo otro...bueno... digamos que no se que tornillo se le boto a Sakura, que invento la historia de que ella y Pei son novios-

- ¬o¬ con eso no se bromea Tomoyo- 

-no es broma, Meiling me lo dijo u.ú yo también me sorprendí mucho al enterarme... y como Shaoran no es nada celoso, me sorprende que Pei siga con vida...-

-creí que odiabas a Shaoran...-

-por que?, que razones tendría yo para odiarlo?-

-bueno, simplemente todo lo que Sakura a sufrido por su culpa- el rostro de Tomoyo se torno serio ante la mirada de Eriol que odiaba que eso sucediera

-se a la perfección cuanto la quiere... y gracias a eso se que si Shaoran no regreso fue por una razón verdaderamente fuerte que se lo impidió... el que se reencontraran nuevamente me dio esperanzas para que todo se arreglara, y así Sakura no sufriría mas... y tampoco Shaoran, por que me imagino que el también debió sufrir mucho al tener que separarse de ella- sonreía Tomoyo con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada, hasta notar la aparente seriedad de Eriol

-...-

-que?... tu sabes algo que yo no, cierto??- Eriol miro fijamente a Tomoyo, que parecía algo molesta

-...bueno... es que.... veras.... tu sabes que Shaoran y yo somos amigos... y por eso me entero de cosas...- Tomoyo se desesperaba a cada momento por tanto balbuceo, se levanto de sus piernas y se planto frente a el, mirándolo fijamente y bastante seria

-habla de una buena vez Hiragisawa!! Que es lo que no me has dicho?!!- el pobre Eriol trago saliva, el echo de que lo llamara por su apellido era un muy mal presagio, a pesar de que Tomoyo fuera prácticamente un ángel, cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a ser peor que el mismo Touya (oigan! Es de familia '^¬^') tomo aire y se armo de valor 

-Shaoranestacomprometidodesdehacecincoaños- lo soltó hablando lo mas rápido que pudo, esperando el golpe, al explosión o lo que fuera a venir por parte de la amatista (vengadora o.o? XDD lo se lo se mal chiste en mal momento)

Tomoyo, que proceso lento, no entendió nada, o no lo quiso entender

-que?... podrías hablar mas despacio...- nuevamente trago saliva ante esas calmadas pero amenazadoras palabras

-Shaoran esta.... desde hace cinco años...-

-si? Que cosa? Invalido? Ciego? Idiota?-

-co... comprometido- finalizo como pudo, cubriéndose el rostro con temor de que su ángel se desquitara con el... pero nada,  ni un ruido, ni respiro, ni nada... volteo a verla intrigado, y la vio, parada frente a el, tranquilamente, sonriente... se dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho en dirección a su habitación

-... Tomoyo... amor... que haces? - pregunto, asomando el rostro al abrir la puerta cautelosamente... al no recibir respuesta entro con cuidado y encontró a la chica revolviendo los cajones del tocador y todos los que hubiera en la habitación, a demás de notar una maleta en la cama llena de ropa desacomodada y otras cosas – que buscas?-

-mi pistola!- ahora si, respondió furiosa aventando el cajón vaci

-que?!- grito espantado Eriol –pero si tu no tienes ningún arma!!-

-cierto...- se detuvo a reflexionar mas tranquilamente, para el alivio de Eriol –Comprare una camino al aeropuerto!!!- y nuevamente comenzó a aventar cosas a la maleta ante la mirada de terror de Eriol

-Tomoyo... cariño... a que te refieres con  "el aeropuerto"- pregunta por demás entupida sabiendo ya la respuesta -.-

-hoy mismo nos vamos a Hong Kong para arrancarle la cabeza a ese mal nacido!!!-

-pero si son mas de las 10 de la noche!!!- Tomoyo solo volteo a verlo fulminantemente, a lo que Eriol solo pudo resignarse dándose por vencido bajando la mirada 

-... así esta mejor... ya le pedí a Nakuru que comprara los pasajes-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-y que fue lo que sucedió entonces??? Por que Shaoran se veía tan molesto Wong? – desde un rato atrás Sakura, Pei y Meiling se encontraban en la habitaron de esta ultima, Sakura volteo a ver a su amigo y ahora "dizque" pareja

-Pei... todo lo que me habías contado sobre tu habitación... realmente es cierto??- Meiling seguía sin comprender, en especial el por que Sakura estaba sonrojada

-buuueno... digamos que teniendo el póster de tamaño natural edición especial de tu aparición en el desfile de la bahía que me regalo Tomoyo pegado en mi puerta y programada la televisión para encenderse y correr el video de "ASK" ... seria un si?-

a Sakura le salían un par de cascadas por los ojos al escuchar a su amigo –que vergüenza!!!- gimió tapándose         el rostro enrojecido con las manos

-y... desde cuando son novios ustedes dos?- la pregunta los agarro en curva sorprendiéndolos bastante, Pei casi se resbala del sillón en el que estaba sentado (de esos que parecen cojines)  y Sakura casi le saca el relleno a la almohada que estaba abrasando, sentada en la cama de su amiga

-a que viene la pregunta?- cierto tono en la voz de Mei causo curiosidad en Pei

-no se... simple curiosidad... es que ustedes dos son tan diferentes que nunca me los hubiera imanado como pareja ^^U je je je-

-bueno... fue una hermosa tarde de verano- comenzó Pei con el relato, en pose de galán, que dejo a Sakura con cara de fastidio y a Meiling escuchando atentamente, recostándose en la cama sobre una almohada para quedar viendo al chico directamente

-no bromees Wong!- chillo Sakura lanzándole la almohada

-pero si no es broma!!!- grito esquivando la almohada y acercándose a Sakura, arrodillado en el piso y tomando sus manos viéndose bastante dramático –acaso te burlas de mis nobles y puros sentimientos hacia ti??!!- pregunto burlonamente sonrojando a Sakura mientras Meiling se reía como loca

-como decía antes de que mi amada y adorada Saku me interrumpiera.... fue una hermosa tarde de verano en la que nos encontrábamos en el templo Tsukimine, en un festival, acompañaos de todos nuestros "amigos", por no decir gorrones colados.... ya que me pude deshacer de ellos Sakura y yo nos escapamos hacia la parte trasera del templo, bajo los cerezos, con el pretexto de que tenia que hablar con ella de algo importante... bueno, no fue del todo un pretexto –

-recuerdo que te pusiste muy nervioso ^^ y tartamudeabas mucho, por eso no te entendía nada- interrumpió Sakura, metiéndole su cuchara a la sopa

-no ayudes u.ú... en que iba? Ha, si... y después de varios intentos e indirectas, las cuales tu amiga no capto en lo mas mínimo, le confesé lo que sentía por ella, y le pedí que fuera mi novia, sin darle oportunidad a negarse-

-y como ya ves, tuve que decir que si ^^U-

-huuy, debió ser un gran sacrificio verdad Sakura?  jajajajajaja- reía Mei viendo a Pei que parecía molesto

Meiling y Sakura pasaron gran parte de la noche platicando de cosas sin sentido, mientras Pei solamente las observaba y se reía de ellas, ya que para el las "cosas de chicas" era un buen repertorio de chistes para las tardes con sus amigos 

Pei y Sakura permanecieron en la habitación de su amiga, esperando mientras ella regresaba con algunas mantas para el chico, que dormiría en el sofá de la habitación de Meiling, ya que Sakura dormiría con ella en su cama (oigan! Los dos se negaron a dormir solos cada uno en una habitación, y menos pasar la noche juntos!) y al pobre de Pei no se le había pasado por la mente ir con Shaoran a su habitación (después de todo, quien entra a la boca del lobo por mero placer? El no, de idiota la pura cara!)

-es ella verdad?- pregunto a su amigo, que volteo a verla intrigado

-ella que?-

-estas enamorado de Meiling!! =^^= - Pei se sonrojo violentamente ante las atinadas afirmaciones de Sakura que reía a carcajadas –lo sabia! Lo sabia!! Es ella!!-

-no podrías gritarlo mas alto, no te escucharon por África ¬¬-

-hay! no tienes por que apenarte Pei =^^=- decía mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de su amigo, lo cual lo sonrojo aun mas cuando esta prácticamente se sentó en sus piernas –te vez adorable! ^^-

-lo dices en serio?- pregunto, en un tono mas serio, incluso tierno, que descoloco a Sakura, cuyas manos permanecía en el rostro de Pei, sonrojándose cuando su amigo las tomo entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, penetrantemente

-Sakura... tu...- el corazón de la chica latió rápidamente ante la seductora voz de su amigo -... tu... pesas mucho, te podrías quitar de encima de mi?...- PAF! Tremenda cachetada para el pobre de Pei que no comprendía nada 

-GROSERO!!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al siguiente día 

Los dos jóvenes li  parecían bastante sorprendidos ante uno de los mas grandes y notables cambios de la joven kinomoto...SE HABIA LEVANTADO TEMPRANO!! Y MUCHO ANTES QUE ELLOS!!!... eso si que era una gran hazaña...

Los cuatro chicos disfrutaban de un desayuno en el jardín, tranquilamente, pero solo Pei y Mei conversaban, Shaoran se notaba bastante serio y Sakura simplemente se dedicaba a probar sus alimentos hasta ser interrumpidos por un gran y estruendoso: KAWAIIIII!!!

Entonces,  después de haberla dejado con los tímpanos destrozados, cuatro chicas se abalanzaron contra Sakura abrasándola, todas de cabellos castaños, cada una los tenia mas largos que la otra

Meiling y Pei  se veían muy sorprendidos, y Shaoran casi escupe la comida de la impresión y el susto

-**_pero que linda niña!! No puedo creer que seas la misma Sakura!! Waa has crecido mucho!! Estas kawai!!!-_** gritaban las cuatro al unísono dejando a Sakura mareada

-**_hermanito! Por que no nos habías avisado que estaba aquí! Si no hubiera sido por Wei nunca lo hubiéramos sabido_**- reclamo Fanren a su hermanito al que se le resbalaba una gota por la nuca

-**_tal vez eso era lo que quería ¬¬-_** refunfuño Pei, que sufría tanto a las hermanas de su amigo como el propio Shaoran, al escucharlo, las cuatro voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo alegres

-**_PEI_**!!- ahora las cuatro se abalanzaron contra el pobre oji-azul al que se le atoro el desayuno en la garganta –**_cuando regresaste??!! Esta vez te quedaras?! Wa kawaiiii!! que lindo te has puesto!!_**-

-**_Xiao Lang_**- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, llamando al joven, que dejo de comer y se levanto, serio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a la mujer, al igual que si prima y su amigo lo hicieron después de el, Sakura permanecía entre los brazos de las cuatro hermanas que habían vuelto a aprisionarla, bastante abochornada, y sin poder hacer nada

**_-buenos días madre, me alegra que haya regresado_** – saludo Shaoran con el tono mas respetuoso existente, la mujer se acerco a donde se encontraba Sakura, a la que habían soltado al ver acercarse a la mujer

**_- por que no me informaste que tendríamos visitas xiao lang, hubiera mandado preparar la habitación de huéspedes- _**pregunto a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña inclinación hacia Sakura, la cual le correspondió un tanto descolocada

-**_no se preocupe, Sra. Li, nosotros solo estamos de pasada aquí, nos estamos hospedando en mi casa_**- Pei se acerco al lado de Sakura, mientras la Sra. li lo observaba atentamente

-**_me da mucho gusto volver a verte Pei... pero según recuerdo tu preferías permanecer aquí que en tu casa...-_**

-**_lo se, pero ahora vengo acompañado, mi novia vino a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, junto con su hermano y otro amigo_**-

-**_tu novia?_**- ciertamente aquello extraño bastante a Ieran Li, aunque no lo externo, permaneció tan serena e inflexible como siempre 

-**_así es, al parecer ya la conoce... Sakura kinomoto, aquí presente, es mi novia_**-

-**_vaya... eso si que es una gran sorpresa... y que planes tiene para esta tarde? -_** al parecer la mujer intento desviar el tema, al notar la mirada que su hijo le dirigía a la pareja

-**_ninguno en especial tía, Sakura y yo teníamos pensado ir de compras, pero no estamos seguras_**- comento Meiling sentándose a terminar su desayuno

-**_Irán conmigo al club, quede de verme ahí con Ying, y me pidió que los invitara también-_** al escucharlo Mei se atraganto con la comida, Pei le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Shaoran y Sakura, completamente calmada no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa

- a donde vas?- pregunto Pei algo desconcertado, especialmente por que se fue ignorando la rpesencia de la Sra. Li (meyito Wong? XD)

-solamente iré a recoger mis cosas, para regresar a la casa, por que mi hermano debe de estar preocupado- Pei, tomando eso como una orden , la siguió rápidamente

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ya en la habitación de Meiling

-waaaaaa que bien dormí!! Ñam ñam...- un peluche en forma de león cabezón alado de color doradesco salio volando, somnoliento, del bolso de Sakura-donde estoy?- se pregunto revoloteando por la habitación desconocida dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe estampándolo contra la pared

Sakura entro a la habitación, notablemente seria, seguida de  cerca por Pei que tenia que correr para seguirle el paso

-que te ocurre?! Como es que te vas así nada mas y en presencia de la Sra. Li?!-

-que tiene eso de malo?- Pei casi se infarta al escuchar a su amiga, sin duda el respeto que tenia hacia la madre de su mejor amigo era mucho, y no era de extrañarse su actita ante la actitud tan "fresca" de Sakura

-que haces?- pregunto al ver a su amiga recoger sus cosas

-que mas, junto mis cosas para regresar a casa-

- creí que iríamos con shao...- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase al verse fulminado por una mirada dura de Sakura que giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia su amigo

-lo dije una vez, y no lo repetiré R-E-G-R-E-S-A-R-E –A – C-A-S-A!!!- por unos pocos minutos Pei permaneció analizando las palabras de su amiga, ya que no parecía comprenderlas del todo 

-por que? si te preocupa tu hermano, no le diremos donde estuvimos, le inventaremos que pasamos la noche donde Tse y Bai –

-EL NO ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA! AL CONTRARIO! LE DIER DONDE ESTUIMOS Y SEGURAMENTE ESTARA TAN GUSTOSO COMO YO DE REGRESAR A CASA!!!- el tono de su amiga (y el grito que pego que sin duda se escucho por mas de media mansión),  lo golpeo como una balde de agua fría, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir

-así que piensas huir?! Eres una cobarde!!!- los gritos de Pei se escuchaban por toda la casa

-no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme Wong! Este no es problema tuyo!- respondía Sakura en el mismo tono elevado y furioso

-lo es desde el momento en que se te ocurrió meterme! Inventando esa ridícula historia para poner celoso a Shaoran!!... No se que te paso por la mente, Pero por si no te diste cuenta me dejaste entre la espada y la pared, no es fácil... elegir entre mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y tu, Sakura, mi amiga del alma y que quiero como una hermana!!... ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO ES MI ASUNTO POR QUE TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A METERME!!! – Sakura no contesto, le mantenía la mirada fulminante a Pei que la observaba de la misma forma, respirando agitadamente

-no comprendes... no sabes nada Wong!!!- volvió a gritar, mas agitada aun, con la voz entrecortada intentando no sucumbir al llanto

-comprendo que estés dolida por que la persona que amas esta con otra... pero por que engañarlo... por que no le dijiste lo que sientes?!-

-NO! No me humillare rogándole su cariño! Si esta con otra! Con esa arpía desgraciada... los dos pueden pudrirse en el infierno! No me interesa en lo mas mínimo!!-

-te interesa mas de lo que tu misma aceptas... lo amas aun verdad?- ella no contesto, permaneció callada y dándole la espalda – pero eres demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo, en vez de eso preferiste comenzar ese "jueguito" querías ponerlo celoso-

-y si eso fuera cierto que?, correrás a decírselo?!- una solitaria lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sakura que trataba de no llorar, hablando con la voz entrecortada

-no, me quedare a tu lado, siguiéndote el juego el tiempo que sea necesario... hasta que tu, por voluntad propia, decidas terminarlo –ante la sorpresa de la chica Pei la tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia el, le seco las lagrimas sonriéndole dulcemente y la abraso, sujetándola fuertemente y escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos castaños- ... Shaoran podrá ser muy mi amigo, casi  mi hermano... pero tu... tu eres una persona mucho mas especial... y el pagara por haberte dañado tanto... te lo juro Sakura... nunca te dejare sola, y si ese es tu deseo, regresaremos a Japón... pero no le des el gusto de verte así...lo acompañaremos a donde quiere... y después nos iremos para no volver- no soporto mas y se echo a llorar abrasando a su amigo, desahogando todas sus penas abrasándolo fuertemente 

-apuntaron las placas del trailer?!- pregunto mareado mientras se recargaba en el hombro de una Sakura sorprendida -sakurita! Donde estamos???!!!-

-ke... kero?!!! pero que rayos haces aquí?! Creí haberte ordenado quedarte en casa de pei!!!- dijo sorprendida Sakura, dejando de llorar al ver a kero en su hombro

- el peluche??!!- grito Pei sorprendido separándose de su amiga

-donde estamos?!- pregunto revoloteando por toda la habitación, ya que no reconocía el lugar y sentía una presencia demasiado familiar alrededor

-Sakura, te encuentras bien?!- pregunto Meiling entrando a la habitación apresuradamente, quedándose parada al ver al peluche que la observaba incrédulo y con los ojitos expandidos a mas no poder, dejando escuchar por toda la casa un estruendoso "QUE DEMO...?!!" seguido de un sinfín de maldiciones

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

por razones ya conocidas Sakura y Pei tuvieron que aceptar la "invitación" de su amigo, al igual que Mei que los acompaño a regañadientes.

Kero, después de haber sido regañado fuertemente por Sakura e inventado un sinfín de excusas para su rpesencia ahí fue encerrado en la habitación de Meiling con un montón de comida para que mantuviera la boca callada y no diera lata mientras ellos salían,

La mirada de la ojiverde se perdía en el infinito cielo mientras el calido viento revolvía los mechones que caían al costado de su rostro, aun preguntándose que hacia en ese lujoso auto deportivo, en camino hacia quien sabe donde a encontrarse con "aquella tipa" dado que no se pudo evitar el asistir después de la aparición del metiche cabezón... pero no podía echarle del todo la culpa a kero, por que de haberlo deseado verdaderamente ya estaría en tierras niponas en ese momento...

La verdad de todo era que el volver a ver a ese niño que le había robado el corazón, ahora convertido en todo un hombre con su mirada penetrante clavada en ella, sin dejar de observarla ni un solo segundo le nublan todo pensamiento coherente... se dejo llevar vilmente por sus impulsos y por culpa de ellos estaba ahí ahora, sentada junto a Pei en la parte trasera del jaguar de un verde muy oscuro que andaba a toda velocidad hacia el lujosos club en donde se verían con Ying****Xeng, prometida de Shaoran, perteneciente a una prominente familia muy importante en china...

-recuérdame por que hago esto-  se escucho a Meiling con voz pesada y algo enfadada

-por que eres mi prima-

-y? Esa no es razón! Solamente me quieres ahí para entretener a esa huraña de Yang Xeng para quedarte a solas con la peliteñida esa- Pei y Sakura intentaban contener la risa, a sabiendas de que Meiling hablaba de forma en que pudieran comprenderla

-quien es Yang?- pregunto curioso Pei

-es la hermana dizque gemela de la "adorable, amable y encantadora" ying-

-haaaaa- fue lo unió que respondieron los dos aun tratando de contener la risa

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-las 10 y cuarto, y la bruja no llega- murmuraba Meiling mientras daba un trago de su bebida, Shaoran se había separado de ellos arrastrado por varios hombres interesados en charlar con el, siendo el futuro líder del clan li, era una persona muy importante en cuestión de negocios

hacia ya 20 minutos que habían llegado, puntuales como siempre, y ni las luces de Ying, Meiling estaba mas que impaciente, el trío permanecía sentado en una de las varias mesa que había en la terraza  del restaurante, frente a las canchas de tenis, Sakura agitaba su te helad completamente aburrida y Pei se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla

Meiling levanto la vista al ver a su primo acercarse a ellos, seguido de un joven no mucho mayor que ellos

**_-vaya! Hasta que te dignas a acercársenos Shaoran , tal pareciera que no quieres que te vean con nosotros_**- comento Meiling ago fastidiada, el hombre que acompañaba a su primo sonri

-**_lo lamento, tal parece que es mi culpa, ya que yo entretuve bastante tiempo a su primo Srta. Li_**.- Mei asintió con cara de "y usted quien es" arqueando la ceja –**_mucho gusto, mi nombre es Robert Black_**- al escucharlo Sakura casi escupe su bebida y se levanto mirando al hombre sorprendida

-**_como ha dicho?!-_**

****

****

**_-... y si mal no se usted debe de ser la Sita. Kinomoto, cierto? – _**rió un poco aquel hombre al ver el rostro de la joven sorprendida **_–si, nunca olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo, sin duda uno de los mas hermosos del medio-_**

****

****

**_-ya se conocían, Sakura?- _**pregunto Shaoran inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, justo cuando Black tomaba la mano de Sakura para besarla, lo que le no le gusto nada a Shaoran, y Pei solo observaba divertido

-**_Todo mundo conoce a la Srta. Kinomoto,  Li, siendo una de las modelos mas famosas y hermosas de Europa y Asia es difícil no posar los ojos en ella aunque sea un minuto_**- Sakura solo atino a asentir bastante sonrojada, hasta que Shaoran volteo a verla con cara de "haber tu, explícate!"

**_-y tu, Sakura, como es que lo conoces?-_** se metió Pei, haciéndose el celoso (cosa que ni el se la creyó u.ú)

-**_bu... bueno, quien en su sano juicio no conoce a Robert Black, es uno de los mas exitosos empresarios jóvenes que hay, además es dueño de la revista "Clare", muy popular en Japón, toda modelo que quisiera ser bien reconocida en el país debe primero posar para esa revista =^^= _**-los comentarios de Sakura sonaban mas que entusiasmada, mientras observaba al apuesto joven que le sonreía jovialmente

-**_entonces como es que tu lograste tanta fama en poco tiempo si nunca posaste para esa revista hehehe?!- _**podría decirse que los celos ya no eran del todo fingidos....u.u hay Pei

-**_Bueno, modelar los diseños de Nadeshiko no es cualquier cosa, y mucho menos ser su modelo exclusiva_**- comento el joven Black sentándose  al lado de Sakura que había recesado a su asiento

**_-Na... Nadeshiko?!... pero si ese es el nombre de tu... no me digas que...como es posible eso!?- _**balbuceaba nerviosa Meiling, a lo que Sakura solo le sonreía guiñándole el ojo 

-**_Nadeshiko, es mi mejor amiga de siempre, es por eso que ella prácticamente me obligo a ser su modelo... desde niñas me diseñaba trajes para que me los probara, y ahora que es una diseñadora reconvida no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de continuar con su costumbre y además filmarme u.u_**- al escuchar a su amiga Meiling rompió a reír, captando a que se refería

-**_Bueno, como tu dijiste, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad =^^=, y sabes que nunca te libraras de mi querida Sakura... buenos días Sr. Black, Pei, es un gusto verte... y a ti también Meiling...._**-saludo animosamente la chica que se acababa de unir al grupo, al final dirigiendo una mirada seria al joven ambarino- **_Li...bueno, si no puedes decir nada bueno de una persona es mejor quedarte callada- _**finalizo sarcásticamente desviando la mirada del sorprendo Shaoran

**_-to... NADESHIKO! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!-_**se levanto bastante sorprendida Sakura a abrasar a su amiga, y viendo al joven que se encontraba tras ella que la saludo alegremente con una de sus típicas sonrisas –**_Eriol!!! Que milagro tenerlos aquí?! pero como es que.._**.- no pudo finaliza al ser interrumpida por el ingles

**_-digamos que tu querida amiga estaba ansiosa de verte_**- comento inclinando la cabeza para señalar hacia Shaoran que seguía igual de descolocado

-*no debí decirle nada*- penso sakura 

-*... mas bien fui yo el que no debió decirle nada Sakura, perdón por los problemas que ocasione u.u*-

-*Eriol... que fue lo que le dijiste?!!!*- todos paseaba su mirada de Sakura a Eriol, vendo los gestos que estos hacían  -*a que problemas te refieres?!!*-

-**_ha! Srta. Nadeshiko, aquí esta mi tarjeta, ahí esta la dirección de mi oficina aquí en hong kong y mi teléfono, así podremos ponernos de acuerdo para firmar el contrato_**- Sakura volteo a mirar a Black con cara de espanto

-**_que contrato?!-_**

****

****

**_-ha! disculpe el no habérselo comentado, nadeshiko y yo hemos acordado una sesión de fotos para presentar su nueva colección de verano  en la "Clare" del mes entrante-_**

****

****

**_-QUEEEE?!!! PERO SI SE UPONE QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES?!!-_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Cerezo**: hasta aquí le voy a dejar!!! No quiero otro capitulo kilométrico!!!

**Pei**: gracias a dios! Otro día mas de vida para mi u.u

**Cerezo**: directo a los rr por que ya quiero subir esto 

**_Himeno_** : no te preocupes ^^ no permitiré por nada del mundo que Shaoran mate a Pei (fuera de ahí puede hacerle lo que quiera siempre y cuando me lo deje en estado de seguir las filmaciones XD)

**Pei**: como me kieres u.u

**_Fukaru Rhyan: _**por lo de la foto fíjate en la sección de novedades de la comunidad de susurros de la musa ^^ ahí publique imágenes de pei, echas especialmente para ti! ^^ espero te gusten, y si, touya es un exagerado u.u

**_Kanna sagara: _**será un honor para mi unirme a tu como amiga kanna ^^ solamente mandame la dirección en cuanto este lista y ahí estaré!!!

**_Celina sosa_**: huu celi chan! Tu siempre tan puntual en los RR ^^ me agrada mucho saber que te guste tanto el fic, gracias por tu apoyo y sigue leyendo! Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros ^^

**_Meiling_chan:_** no te preocupes por lo del error, y me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic ^^ me entusiasmo y me dio muchas ánimos todo lo que me dijiste sobre mi personaje, pei y mi forma de escribir! De veras gracias! Espero te guste el cap  y RR!!

**_Ciliegia_**: espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros y sigue leyendo y mandando RR que los esperare ansiosa =^^=

**_Kikasasa: _**amigaa!! Me alegra ke me hayas dejado review finalmente =^^= ago cómico queriendo imitar mis pleititos con Pei XD me gusto mucho tu rr, y sin duda pondré mas E+T muy pronto, como te has dado cuenta de su intromisión en este chap y su llegada para quedarse será en el siguiente ^^ así ke sigue leyendo y RR!.

**_Azuka Tsukino de Black: _**muchas gracias azuka por tus comentarios =^^= de echo si me tarde con este capitulo fue por que tuve unas semanas muy duras en la escuela por que teníamos que terminar de ver el material del mes por que salimos de vacaciones, y regresando son los exámenes, así que el trabajo se junto y no podía ni voltear a ver a otro lado que no fuera mi cuaderno para hacer las tareas u.ú, si no me crees pregúntale a mi querido joie que también pago los platos rotos, por que no pude verlo por una semana u.u  por culpa de la escuela... y sobre lo de la cita con pei... jejejeje... .

**Pei**: paso por ti el viernes a las 7:00 pm? Okas? .o

**Cerezo**: WONG!! Que dirían de ti Sakura y Meiling?!

**Pei**: que?!! ojos que no ven corazón que no siente XD

**_Kassandra L.K.:_** amigochaaaaa a ti no tengo mucho que decirte, por que ya te mande la respuesta a tu rr kilometrico que me mandaste al mail XDD espero haber respondido todas tus dudas, y como veraz en siguientes capítulos, siempre si metí a shu meng a la trama ^^U aunque creo que por ahora no será de todo relevante, cabe decir que Pei no me quiere ni dirigir la palabra u.

(Pei se atraviesa por en medio con un letrero escrito en rojo sangre "y si! Cerezo debe morir!")

**cerezo**: y sigo esperando el RR del chico lindo! No me quedes mal gambler!!! (otra vez 32 u.u y eso que le corte demasiado al cap )

Ahora si ja ne y hasta el prox cap!! ^^

Ja nee!!

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


	6. I feel like such a fool

Cerezo entra en su habitación (la cual mi madre recogió cuando shakka y yo dormíamos ... sacrilegio!!! Mi pobre mueblecito del pc!! T-T todo tan bien desarreglado que lo tenia!!) seguida de mimel, chi, y tsu que revoloteaban a su alrededor

Mientras Amber entrada después de ellos con una dormida tea que dejo en la cama de cerezo, la cual ya estaba sentada prendiendo el pc (adoro mi wall de clamp-net.com ^.^ tanx cd de la shirase 29!!)

****

**_Cerezo_**: Good good good! El sexto chapi de gessekai ^.^ ku ku ku ku hoy le tengo reservado mas sufrimiento a  Pei!!

Entra Pei azotando la puerta

**_Cerezo_**: mas calladito que si tea se despierta tu la vas a tener que aguantar!!

**_Pei_**, lloriqueando, se arrodilla frente a cerezo

**_Pei_**: por favor... te lo suplico... ten piedad de mi pobre alma... libérame de este suplicio T-T

**_Cerezo_**: Cual suplicio, si ten encanta estar con Sakura y Mei ku ku ku ku(risa chafa dizque maligna imitando la de naraku sacada de un fic igual de chafa -pero muy weno- de inu) además aun no pasa nada! Shaoran ni te pela!!

**_Pei_**: pero en cualquier momento llega y me corta la cabeza!! 

(detrás de la puerta se esconde Shaoran con cuchillo en mano)

**_cerezo_**: ne, deja de quejarte, no llore y sea macho!... además, el pobre de shao no te ha hecho nada, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido ya u.u ... el no es mas que una pobre victima de esta mentecita mía

**_Pei_**: ... si... mente maligna y retorcida, sucia y despiadada!!

**_Cerezo_**: ku ku ku ku ku ^.^ … weno, ya saben que cc Sakura no es mío, ni la risita esta chafa que tanto me gusto (Waaaaa  ^.^ ) ne, bueno, Pei si me pertenece ku ku ku ku por eso me encanta hacerlo sufrir.. pero han de admitir que es definitivamente Kawai el niño este!!! ^¬^ weno! Ahora si! Comencemos!!

**_Mimel_**: tanto pa' notas tan chafas?... ¬.¬

**_Cerezo_**: Cállate gata y vete a ronronearle a la puerta a kass ¬.¬

**_Mimel_**: O///O

**_Pei_**: maldita hasta con tus guardianes ._.U

**_Cerezo_**: yooo?!! Pero si los adoro ^.^ ku ku ku ku ku

parlamentos en japonés

**parlamentos en ingles**

**_parlamentos en mandarin (chino)_**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

*~*~*~* "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

-*...*- telepatía

"-...-" lo que escribe

-#...#- por teléfono

flash back

fin del flash back

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~ Gessekai ~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_I feel like such a fool_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_-ha! disculpe el no habérselo comentado, nadeshiko y yo hemos acordado una sesión de fotos para presentar su nueva colección de verano  en la "Clare" del mes entrante-_**

****

**_-_**QUEEEE?!!! PERO SI SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES?!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"-ne, extraño-"_

_"- regresé después de un buen rato de ausencia ^^U... y creo que después de esto será otro buen rato, por que Tomoyo, digo,  Nadeshiko " la explotadora" ha llegado ... u.u si!!  en mis propias vacaciones piensa hacerme trabajar!!! . pero quien se ha creído?!, suerte para Black que desapareció del club en esos momentos por que si no lo hubiera medio matado!!... lo peor de todo es que Pei me ha escondido la liberta y ahora tengo que escribir en mi lap top... waa!! Wong te voy a matar en cuanto encuentre mi libreta!!! ... he de admitirlo... te he agarrado costumbre extraño... ya que puedo desahogar mis penas mas grandes con tigo... y nunca me reclamaras, o me molestaras con consejos que no necesito ^^ ... maldito Wong  ya veraz cuando te halle ¬¬ -"_

_"-ha si... a lo que iba.... después de enterarme de esa supuesta sesión fotográfica casi mato a Tomoyo... lo por fue enterarme que la planearon para realizarla en la residencia Lli!!! ... malita Tomoyo... ahora es ella quien pienza torturarme?!!-"_

-va con s no con z-

-NO SEAS METICHE WONG!! LARGATRE DE AQUÍ!!!-

_"-en fin... como decía antes de que el idiota  ese llegara a interrumpir... justo cuando pensaba en regresar a Japón para alejarme de el y nunca nunca en mi vida volver a verlo y poder por fin rehacer mi vida...llega mi susodicha mejor amiga a aferrarme a este lugar . ... y ayer en el club... dios santo! fue espantoso cuando llego esa tipa y ... y ... y...-"_

**_-shaoran! Amor! No te hice esperar mucho, verdad?-_** preguntaba alegremente la rubia acercándose a Shaoran para besarlo frente a todos sus acompañantes, de entre los cuales algunos no parecían muy contentos (a mailing no se le podía notar mas la cara de fastidio y Tomoyo no sabia ni que decir de la impresión al ver las miradas que aquella extraña mujer le mando a su no vio al notar su presencia, y menos lo que hizo) –**_Hiraguisawa!! Que gusto volver a verte_**- hablo complacida acercándose al ingles para abrasarlo "cariñosamente"

**_-hem… también me complace volver a verte Ying_**- le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero notablemente incomodo, hasta que la amatista llego a su lado, abrasando su brazo con cara de pocos amigos que la rubia no noto

**_-quien es tu amiga amor?... – _**pregunto volteando a ver a la mujer con poco agrado

-**_no me digas que ella es tu famosa prometida Hiraguisawa… vaya! Hasta que se me cumple conocerte ^^ mucho gusto, soy Ying Xeng, Prometida de Xiao Lang_**-el pobre de Eriol sudo frió por que ante cada palabra Tomoyo apretaba cada vez mas fuerte su brazo, aparentemente para reprimir sus impulsos y no armar una escenita ahí mismo

**_-ella es To…-_** se apresuro a hablar Eriol, pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo que extendió su mano a Ying para saludarla gentilmente

**_-Nadeshiko , mucho gusto- _**ying la saludo cordialmente hasta ver a la ojiverde acercarse a ellos rápidamente

-nadeshiko!!! – se acerco corriendo Sakura sin importarle la presencia de ying, a la que prefirió ignorar completamente –Meiling acaba de retarnos a un partido! Vamos, será divertido!!- hablaba alegremente, alejando a su amiga de Eriol que le agradecía el que la circulación le regresara al brazo

-**_hem… buenos días…-_** mascullo ying haciendo notar su presencia de muy mala gana, Sakura volteo a verla con oculto fastidio

-**_Buenos días Srta. Xeng…_** entonces que dices? Un partido de dobles para demostrarle a Mei lo equivocada que esta?!- preguntaba Sakura animada 

-vaya. Así que también juegas tenis kinomoto.... senota que eres un estuche de monerías- hablaba fastidiada la rubia, para su no tan grato conocimiento, la tipa esa también hablaba japonés

-así es, Sakura tiene un don nato para los deportes- le contesto Tomoyo encantada de presumir a su amiga, en especial al ver el rostro de fastidio de aquella mujer

**_-XIAO LANG!!- _**se escucho gritar a Meiling a lo lejos, ya prepara para su encuentro, con un conjunto de blusa en color rojo de tirantes algo gruesos y falda corta algo, ambos algo entallados (de esos que se usan para el tenis ), con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una banda roja en la cabeza

-deja de babear Wong que no me quiero morir ahogada aun u.u- le susurro Sakura a su amigo al pasar a su lado a lo que Tomoyo solo atino –deberías fingir un poco mejor no? Se supone que eres mi novio...-

-que? quieres una escena digna de una película XXX aquí a plena cancha?- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-IDIOTA!!!- paf! Raquetazo para Pei u.u (ahora si podrá presumir que tiene cuadritos  XDDD... que?! la raqueta de Meiling era lo mas cercano que tenia para golpearlo XD)

Meiling se acerco a sus amigos, y a ella se acerco su primo ante la insistencia de la chica de ojos rubís que no dejaba de llamarlo

-**_ahora que?_**- 

-**_tu serás mi pareja para el partido!_**- mas que petición eso sonó a orden

-**_no será necesario- _**interrumpió ying con tono superior –**_yo misma seré tu pareja Mei, así tendrás garantizada la victoria-_**

****

**_-tu?! JA! No le pegas ni a una pelota de playa a medio metro- _**se escucho la risa burlona de una chica cerca de ellos, ying, bastante enfurecida, volteo a ver a la joven que vestía completamente de negro, al igual que su largo cabello y sus ojos obscuros

**_-desearía que tan siquiera por un solo día... por una hora! Fueras muda!!-_**le grito exasperada

-**_vaya... esta chica me cayo bien, esa zorra se merece eso y mas... mira que querer encasquetarme a su dizque gemela que no dudo que será igual de "apretada" que ella_** – comento Meiling a sus amigas sin reparo a ser escuchada por ella-**_mucho gusto, li Meiling... y tu eres?-_** seriamente se volteo hacia su interlocutora, y tomo su mano correspondiendo el saludo

**_-Yang Xeng- _**a Meiling casi le da un paro cardiaco al escucharla, era la hermana de ying... Tomoyo y Sakura la detuvieron cuando casi cae de espaldas... pero para su sorpresa ella les sonrió a las tres chicas -... **_parece que te agrada mi hermana tanto como a mi_**...- comento dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Meiling, hasta ser interrumpidas por ying

**_-bueno, esta dicho! Yo seré tu pareja Mei!!!... y bueno... seremos nosotras contra... kinomoto y?- _**su mirada se esparció entre los presentes, buscando la pareja "ideal" para Sakura y así asegurar su victoria (mugre hija de tu  @#%#$%^)

-**_yo seré su pareja_**- escucho la voz de uno de los presentes, al cual reconoció como su mismo prometido... lo cual la saco de sus casillas, como podía ser eso posible?!! –**_claro, si a Wong, o a ella no les molesta-_**

****

**_-adelante! Sabes que a mi nunca me ha gustado el tenis... prefiero los deportes de hombres-_**le respondió a su amigo, el cual le dirigió una mirada acecina, para después voltear a ver a Sakura.... quien sonrojada solamente sacudo la cabeza afirmativamente, la cual a ying no le faltaron las ganas de arrancarle con sus propias manos

**_-bueno.... vamos a cambiarnos? Por que no creo que vestido así pueda jugar-_** Sakura asintió y tomo el brazo que Shaoran le ofreció para guiarla hasta los vestidores... ciertamente con la ropa que traía no podría jugar, vestía con unos pantalones de vestir en color café y una camisa en color verde algo pegada al cuerpo y zapatos casuales en café 

momentos mas tarde los dos regresaron junto a sus amigos, Shaoran vestía un conjunto de short blanco, polo verde y tenis blancos; siguiéndolo de cerca venia Sakura agitando la raqueta animadamente, usaba un conjunto de falda corta (O.o muy corta) patolada en color blanco, una camisa sin mangas algo ajustada al cuerpo en rosa claro, tenis blancos con rosa (su color favorito, que querían!) y para rematar una banda blanca en la cabeza como la de Meiling y su cabello trenzado en una coleta baja

las dos parejas se dirigieron hacia la cancha, Ying ya no parecía estar muy contenta... en cambio, Sakura y Shaoran platicaban animadamente antes de comenzar el partido

Pei, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yang esperaron bajo un árbol al lado de la cancha, desde done tenían una muy buena vista de aquel espectáculo; rápidamente Tomoyo saco su cámara (quien sabe de donde u.u ) ya que aquel evento seguro seria digno de recordarse... y sin duda así fue 

Comenzaron normal, con un ritmo tranquilo y golpes suaves por parte de las dos parejas... hasta que Ying empezó a aumentar la intensidad y fuerza de sus golpes a la pelota, que siempre dirigía hacia Sakura, la que siempre le respondía de manera ágil y rápida que de solo verla Ying rabiaba mas y mas, especialmente al ver la forma tan perfecta de coordinarse de la pareja que formaban su prometido y "esa tipilla"

Para Meiling no era menos el disgusto, ya que el tener a la peliteñida esa como pareja le estaba constando el partido y el tener que pagar los tragos en la noche, sin mencionar que tendría que cantar en publico, lo cual no seria tanta molestia, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, y el perderla era lo que mas le dolía (el orgullo pues! Compréndanla!  .) 

En uno de los tiros Ying regreso la bola con demasiada fuerza hacia Sakura, con toda la intención de anotar, o por lo menos golpearla... pero tal fue su asombro cuando la ojiverde respondió con facilidad que no alcanzo a moverse a tiempo y la bola la golpeo en pleno rostro

Pei y Yang se revolcaban de la risa carcajeándose de la pobre , Eriol apenas y podía aguantar la risa al igual que Tomoyo que a pesar de eso no dejaba de filmar, mientras Meiling no sabia que hacer si ayudarla (JA, si como no) o seguir riéndose como loca

Sakura, a pesar de estar completamente apenada, apenas y podía aguantar a risa, la cual se le paso al ver a Shaoran correr preocupado hacia su prometida a auxiliarla (o.o maldita suertuda!! Zorra!!!), al verla Ying  se regocijo por la mirad melancólica que Sakura dirigía hacia Shaoran

Pronto el partido se reanudo al negarse Ying a ir a la enfermería insistiendo en que estaba bien (y aprovechando para pegosteársele a Shaoran! Pegoste! Zorra!) pero nada le sirvió para superar a Sakura, que era lo que tenia planeado desde el principio

Todo termino con set y partido para Shaoran y Sakura, que no se aguanto la emoción y salto a abrasar a su compañero, que la recibió gustoso y hasta varias vueltas le dio, lo que no le agrado nada a Ying que hasta aventó la raqueta termino rompiéndose

_"he de confesar que al estar entre sus brazos me sentí en las nubes... sintiéndome cada vez mas cerca de el... su piel rozando la mía en ese calido abraso... o///o dios santo! En que estoy pensando?!... aaaaaaawww u///u por que no puedo simplemente sacarlo de mi cabeza?!, seguir así no me traerá nada bueno... y de no ser por culpa de Tomoyo ya estaría muy lejos!! Lejos de el!! de su aroma a selva y picante y ese cuerpo de tentación... dios santo, lo hice de nuevo!!! u///u, simplemente escribo sin darme cuenta lo que me viene a la mente... EL!!, por que tiene que ser tan lindo, atractivo, encantador... tan Shaoran!"_

-acaso te molesta el sol amor?- pregunto Pei abrasando a Sakura mientras se recostaba a su lado en la toalla de playa en la que ella estaba acostada escribiendo mientras tomaba en sol, lo cual puso a la pobre mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por que todos sus amigos la observaban, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol desde la piscina, y en especial "EL", que estaba recostado en una silla de playa cerca de ella, leyendo

el grupo de amigos se encontraba en la mansión li, otra vez habían pasado la noche ahí a petición nuevamente de Meiling pero también de Tomoyo, las cuales insistían con eso de "tenemos tanto de que hablar", que ni Pei ni Sakura pudieron negarse (mucho menos Eriol... pobrecito u.u)

-p... por que lo dices? – aquel abraso y el dulce tono de voz de su amigo la hicieron sonrojar por completo, ni siquiera pudo voltear a verlo, solamente escuchaba las risitas de Tomoyo y Meiling -"_ya verán ustedes dos cuando salgan de ahí ù_ú "-_

-por que estas completamente roja ^^ , por que no mejor te das un chapuzón?, tanto sol te va a hacer daño-

-heee... no, así estoy bien- le respondió mientras continuaba escribiendo, Pei la soltó y se recostó boca arriba a su lado

-otra vez con ese mentado diario??!!... creí que sin esa maldita liberta se te acabaría la manía-

-pues ya vez que no, así que has el favor de devolvérmela- al escucharla Pei hizo una muequita de disgusto (puchero pues u.u)

-no hasta que lo lea- le respondió con un tono pícaro, Sakura batallo para no matar ahí mismo a Pei, y permaneció callada, tratando de tragarse todo lo que quería gritarle, y solo atino a abrasarlo casi recostándose sobre el y susurro a su oído

- quiero ver que te atrevas – le susurro amenazadoramente al escucharla, con un ágil movimiento, Pei se dio vuelta quedando recostado sobre Sakura, en la misma posición en que ella estuvo momentos atrás -dijiste que solo tu novio podría leerlo... y eso es lo que soy ahora, no?- sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que Sakura se molestara cada vez mas y mas, iba a hablar, para amenazarlo seguramente, pero Pei se lo impidió dándole un fugas beso en los labios, que la dejo estática  -se lo que estas pensando... atrévete y se te cae el teatrito, así que no tienes salida "Cariño"- sin decir mas Pei se levanto y entro en la residencia dejando a una Sakura mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, tratando de procesar lo sucedido... 

todos sus amigos la observaban, en especial el ambarino que comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento, preocupado, pero no lo  hizo al ver como Sakura se levanto de un brinco, se cubrió con un vestido ligero de tirantes muy delgados y entro a la casa, aparentemente molesta , según el grito que había pegado, el furioso "WOONGGGG!!!" fácilmente se escucho por todos los alrededores de la mansión  " _si que la tengo Wong... si que la tengo..."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

los pasos resonaban por todo el enorme y oscuro pasillo de la tétrica y vieja mansión, la chica vestida completamente de negro caminaba lentamente mientras su sombra se reflejaba en el suelo por la poca luz que entreva por entre las cortinas aterciopeladas color vino que se cerraban sobre los enormes ventanales. Al final del corredor se topo con una enorme puerta de fina madera labrada, toco tres veces y una cansada voz de mujer le indico pasar. Abrió la puerta y dejo al gatito de orejas puntiagudas con una arracada en una de ellas y cola bastante larga en el suelo, el cual rápidamente subió de un ágil brinco a la cama que se encontraba frente a ellos en la enorme habitación, recostándose  al lado de una mujer de edad avanzada que descansaba tranquilamente

-**_veo que ya regresaste hija_**- comenzó a hablar la mujer con su cansada pero melodiosa voz, pero sin siquiera levantar la vista

-**_desde hace rato madre, solamente venia a avisarte que pronto se servirá la comida, quieres que te sirvan aquí o bajaras al comedor con nosotras?_**- la chica se sentó en la horilla de la cama, junto a su madre acomodándole la almohada y jugando con el gatito que intentaba atrapar su dedo

-**_no lo se, lo pensare y después te aviso, estoy algo cansada_**-

-**_bueno, de todos modos non te lo recomiendo, mi hermanita esta de muy mal humor_**- le comento, tratando de contener la risa

-**_ahora por que?_**- 

-**_desde ayer esta así, por lo que sucedió en el club... todavía no se le pasa el coraje...- _**le comento sonriente

****

**_-que sucedió en el club?!-_** le pregunto algo alarmada, pero a la vez serena

**_-pues digamos que li no llego solo, lo acompañaron su prima y unos viejos amigos... entre ellos esa chica, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia, además de que quedo muy mal parada en un juego de tenis contra ella, la hubieras visto! Fue tan gracioso cuando la bola le pego en la cabeza y luego li y la chica Fest...._**- su madre la callo con un solo gesto de mano, Yang prefirió no continuar para no molestar mas a su madre que ya se tallaba los ojos pesadamente

-**_esto no es bueno... nada bueno...-_**  

-**_aun no entiendo que es lo que se traen ustedes dos con Li... si, bueno, es un gran partido: guapo, millonario, proveniente de una excelente y muy poderosa familia con un enorme pasado pero ...–_**

-**_pero nada, no es necesario que lo entiendas ahora, a su tiempo lo sabrás y estoy segura que harás la elección correcta-_**el tono misterioso de su madre extraño bastante a Yang, que dejo de jugar con el gatito que refunfuño al ver la poca atención que le prestaba su ama

**_-... madre...-_** la mujer se levanto un poco y se inclino hacia su hija, mirándola tiernamente y acariciándole la mejilla con cariño

**_-... solo prométeme una cosa querida mía...- _**Yang,. De lo sorprendida, no pudo mas que asentir **_-... prométeme que nunca te alejaras de nosotros, que siempre estarás con tu familia... nunca soportaría perder a una de mis niñas lindas-_** Yang asintió, sin siquiera comprender lo que significaban aquellas palabras, mientras su madre la abrasaba

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-WOOONG!!!- los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban por los pasillos de la residencia, llego hasta el cuarto en el que Pei y Eriol se quedaba, pero no había nadie, salio y fue hasta la habitación en la que estaban ella y Tomoyo... se detuvo antes de entrar y escondió su presencia la sentir la de Pei ahí entro... abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo la cabeza, vio a su amigo recostándose en el sillón, y llevaba consigo la dichosa libreta, la había escondido en su misma habitación!!!

-eres demasiado despistada sabias?- Sakura dio un respingo al escucharlo, no se lo esperaba

-como es que... es decir, escondí mi aura, como sabias que aquí estaba?!- Pei rió al voltear a ver a su amiga sorprendida, la cual entraba a la habitación

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaoran caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de Sakura, había ido tras ella preocupado por lo que había ocurrido momentos tras en la piscina... a veces esos dos se comportaban demasiado extraños

A lo lejos vio a Sakura entrar a su habitación rápidamente y se acerco... mientras mas cerca mas sentía otra presencia dentro del cuarto... la de su amigo Pei, parecía que ninguno de los dos lo había notado, así que decidió pasar desapercibido y se acerco, escondiendo su presencia, como la puerta había quedado medio cerrada se paro a un lado a escuchar, permaneciendo atento a algún momento en que Sakura necesitara ayuda o algo...

-...como sabias que aquí estaba?!- escucho a  Sakura 

-te conozco demasiado bien mi pequeña flor- ahora era la voz burlona, pero "melosa" (según el) de Pei la que se escuchaba –te puedo sentir no solamente por tu aura... tu simple aroma te delata... tan dulce y provocativo...- Shaoran pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris por la rabia que lo invadía al escucharlo

se dio media vuelta y se asomo levemente por la apertura de la puerta alcanzando a ver a su amigo acercarse peligrosamente a su "novia" y tomarla por la barbilla tiernamente, ella no se negaba... 

-ha si? Tanto crees conocerme?- le reto Sakura entre burlona y coqueta –demuéstralo...- sin saber por que toda la escena realmente molestaba a Shaoran, como si tuviera un espinita clavada que no lo dejara en paz... una clavada muy hondo que le dolía demasiado cada que veía a esos dos juntos "Sakura..." pensó cabizbajo

y la gota que derramo el vaso fue el ver como Pei se acercaba mas lentamente a ella y  la tomaba de la cintura delicadamente deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba uniéndose en un tierno beso al cual Sakura correspondió abiertamente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja

al verlos Shaoran sintió partirse en dos, o que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos... una gran ira lo invadió por dentro y a duras penas pudo controlarse, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla dio media vuelta y se fue dando un fuerte y sonoro golpe a la pared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

–demuéstralo...-reto Sakura a su amigo, el cual se acerco mas, poniéndola nerviosa, que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Pei la había abrasado y ahora besado... no pudo hacer nada, y no quiso sacarse por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente tentada y atraída hacia aquellos labios que ahora sujetaban los suyos con ternura y cariño "_esto no era lo que tenia en mente_" pensó para si misma mientras, sin ser totalmente conciente de lo que hacia, le correspondía abiertamente el beso  a su amigo, y lo abrasaba

momentos después escucharon un ruido en el pasillo, como un golpe, Pei se separo de ella dejándola mas que impresionada, en especial por su semblante cabizbajo y serio

-que... que fue eso..?!- se pregunto algo alterada... apenas y se daba cuenta verdaderamente de lo que había sucedido

-eso , querida Saku, fue un lobo rabioso que me querrá como cena- comento serio pero se le notaba cierto miedo en la voz, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá y le aventaba la libreta a su amiga

-que?!... quieres decir que... que...-espantada... estaba mas que espantada 

-ajam... que no era ese tu plan? Poner celoso a Shaoran?! Bueno, pues mas no podría estarlo-

-por eso me besaste?- pregunto confundida Sakura –como es que sabias que el estaba ahí?!-

-si a ti te conozco bien, y solo hace dos años que nos conocemos... imaginate a el que siendo que somos amigos de toda la vida... lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, lo puedo leer como a un libro viejo... hay muchas formas de sentir la presencia de una persona aparte de su aura, y es mucho mas fácil si la conoces bien- sin decirle nada Sakura tomo su libreta y salio prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, tropezándose un poco al levantarse, dejando perplejo a Pei –que? fue algo que dije?-

Tomoyo y Meiling, que se dirigían a sus habitaciones para cambiarse se toparon con Sakura, que salio corriendo del cuarto, ni siquiera volteo a verlas, las paso de largo y se alejo saliendo hacia los jardines

-y ahora que mosca le pico a esta?- se pregunto Meiling, Tomoyo no contesto ya que permanecía observando extrañada a Pei que se asomaba por la puerta, con cara de preocuparon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

la hora de la comida transcurrió en silencio, solamente se encontraban las dos hermanas en el comedor, una a cada extremo de la larga mesa, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. 

-**_Y mamá?-_** pregunto Ying, serena sin parecer darle mucha impotencia

-**_indispuesta_**- le contesto su hermana entre bocados 

-**_bueno, eso no es nada nuevo... mas tarde pasare a hablar con ella... por cierto, hoy en la noche iré al CLAMP_** (lo se, un nombre no muy original para el club, pero que esperaban, no estoy muy inspirada para los nombres XD) **_quieres venir?-_** Yang no pudo evitar atragantarse con la comida, se pego en el pecho y de un trago se acabo su bebida 

**_-que? acaso estas drogada o que tomaste?-_** Ying la miro ofendida 

**_-creí que te gustaba ir-_**

****

**_-si, pero no contigo, es demasiado raro, tu no me invitas ni a la esquina... algo te traes entre manos...-_**

****

**_-.. es que como note que te llevaste muy bien con la "primita de Xiao y con sus amiguitas... creí que te gustaría ir..."-_** Ying comento mientras seguía comiendo como si nada, al escucharla, su hermana solamente dejo el tenedor ruidosamente y se dejo caer al respaldo de la enorme silla pesadamente, recargando su cabeza en una mano con los ojos cerrados

**_-ya salio el peine... de ti no puede salir nada gratis... quieres que vaya para alejar a esas chicas de ti y el tipo ese cierto?-_** la rubia levanto la vista fingidamente sorprendida

**_-vaya... al parecer si sirve eso que tienes por cerebro-_**

****

**_-por lo menos tengo, no que tu, que tienes pura mierda en la cabeza- _**aventó la servilleta a la mesa y se levanto enojada –**_aun no se que se traen tu y mama con ese tipo Li!... no se como se pudo fijar en una tipeja como tu teniendo a kinomoto!... "lo que aun no se es como lograste que se quedara en Hong Kong y no regresara por ella... odio las cosas incompletas!"-_**

****

**_-COMO TE ATERVES A HABLARME ASI MOCOSA INSOLENTE?! ADEMAS QUE SABES TU SOBRE ESO?!... – _**Yang no le contesto, solamente volteo a verla seria y penetrante mente 

**_-lo suficiente como para hacerte la vida imposible un buen rato... pero no hasta que averigüe como es que lograste que li se enamorara de ti... eso si es una verdadera hazaña hermanita, te lo reconozco... debiste hacer algo demasiado bueno como para que se olvidara de kinomoto..._** – se volteo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor tarareando y dando pequeños saltitos **_-pero ella ha regresado a su vida...- _**comento melodiosamente **_- y sabes que eso te causara pro-ble-masssss - _**y salio del salón

****

Ying solamente la vio salir, furiosa apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio, sabia que todo lo que ella decía era cierto... su hermana nunca se equivocaba... así que era necesario que hiciera algo... y pronto para quitar a esa tipa de su camino

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kero salio del trance después de varias hora de haber pasado desmayado (o lo desmayaron O.o? no se, pregúntenle a Pei XD) abrió los ojitos como pudo y revoloteo por la habitación tratando de reconocer donde estaba... repentinamente recordó los sucedido anteriormente... cuanto tiempo había amasado de eso?!... busco por toda la habitación sin saber que realmente, hasta que en el sillón se topo con el bolso de Sakura, se metió y encontró su objetivo: el celular de su ama

El guardián marco el primer numero que le vino a la mente, dejo sonar unos minutos el teléfono pero rápidamente reacciono y colgó "_Tomoyo esta en Inglaterra, dudo que sirva de algo, ni siquiera entrara la llamada... solo que da una opción..._" entro en el menú del teléfono y busco en la agenda... "_este es_"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-quien es amor?- pregunto Eriol al ver contestar el teléfono a Tomoyo

-no se, se corto...- reviso su teléfono y aun estaba el numero del cual le habían hablado...-era Sakura... –

-no lo creo- comento Pei, en esos momentos todos, a excepción de la mencionada Sakura, y Shaoran, se encontraban en la sala platicando –ella no esta en u habitación... hace rato salio corriendo quien sabe a donde y no se llevo con ella nada mas que su libreta, imagino que su teléfono debe de seguir en la habitación-

-corriendo?!- pregunto Meiling extrañada –que le hiciste ahora Wong?! Y parece que ni siquiera te interesara!!- Pei se hundió en el sillón enfadado -... si no fue Sakura... entonces quien?- Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron a la vez, preocupados

-KERO!!!-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura caminaba pensativa por los jardines, ni siquiera se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, lo que había ocurrido en la habitación no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente... realmente no sabia que le había molestado, el echo de que Shaoran los hubiera visto, o lo que había dicho Pei 

"_por que me molesta tanto que me haya besado... es solo mi amigo..._"

'_no te engañes, no te molesta que lo haya echo, sino que lo hiciera solo para encelar a Shaoran'_

_"no ayudas en nada"_

_'hey/?! Soy tu conciencia, no estoy aquí para decirte lo que quieres escuchar'_

sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente, ya parecía loca pelándose consigo misma, según ella. finalmente fijo su vista en su alrededor al notar una presencia cercana... para su sorpresa había llegado hasta la pequeña laguna con la plataforma en el centro, en donde se había encontrado a sus amigos cuando recién llegaron, había permanecido tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que ahí mismo se encontraba Shaoran, entrenando con su espada

esa era una costumbre que no había perdido desde niño, para relajarse siempre entrenaba, ya fuera con su espada o no... y en ese momento no seria la excepción. Ahí estaba el, en el centro de aquella plataforma, moviéndose ágilmente, con cada paso perfectamente calculado... su cuerpo luciendo tan perfecto varonil, no exageradamente marcado, pero si bien formado por el ejercicio era ahora recorrido por el sudor que lo cubría marcando aun mas cada centímetro de aquel deseable cuerpo cubierto solamente por un pantalones negro holgado; su mirada ámbar penetrante se encontraba concentrada en la nada, en sus pensamientos que divagaban en el infinito y sus labios entreabiertos se hacían a cada momento mas deseables

Sakura se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos y retrocedió un poco para salir de ahí, pero sin darse cuenta soltó la libreta que traía consigo, ruido que alcanzo a llamar la atención del ambarino que, sorprendido, fijo su atención e ella

-he... hum... hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir nerviosa, el no le respondió, bajo la espada y tomo una toalla del piso, mientras se sentaba y se secaba el sudor; Sakura, dudosa, fue hacia el acercándose lentamente y se sentó a su lado –has mejorado mucho-comento tratando de sacarle platica, el se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto

un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del ambiente, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir

-y... desde cuando Pei y tu...- fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza a Shaoran, Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-pues... desde hace un año- contesto tratando de sonar lo mas sincera posible, rogando por que no hiciera mas preguntas... el solo contesto con un "ho..."

-y tu... cuando conociste a Ying? Se ve que es una chica... "especial"- si no puedes decir nada de una persona mejor quédate callada... pero esta vez Sakura no pudo, y le dio un énfasis a ese "especial", la verdad hablar de ese tema con Shaoran no le era muy agradable, pero el lo había comenzado y ella tenia emaciadas dudas, asi que ese era el momento justo para aclararlas

-hace ya 6 años... llevamos comprometidos 5...- comento observando de reojo a Sakura, que encontraba muy interesante el agua del estanque -... fue decisión del consejo...- finalizo casi como excusa

-y... tu ... la amas?- la curiosidad la había dominado y no pudo dejar de hacer esa pregunta aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría no gustarle mucho

-...si...-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cerezo_**: waaaaa este cap decidí dejarlo un poco mas corto, como mera introducción a lo que pasara en el siguiente cap kuukukuku, adelanto que en l 7 verán a Pei y Shaoran cantar n.n

**_Pei _**: *-*

**_Cerezo_**: hem... mejor pasemos a los rr ¬¬U

**_Pei_** : *-* Wa

**_Cerezo_**: vez como te dije que si querías besar a Sakura u.u ya hasta te olvidaste de Shaoran 

**_Pei_**: x.x

**_Cerezo_**: a este le comieron la lengua o ke? -.- Ne, no importa, ahora si los RR! ^-^

**_.:Master the Gambler:. _**Sip, me puso muy contenta recibir tu rr chicop lindo ^^, espero te siga gustando la historia y ten cuidado con las desveladas (pobre teclado u.u)

**_.:Tsuki Lunita:._** Hooo mi sis ^0^ , que bueno que te gusto el cap XDD y sobre lo de pei...

**_Pei_**: VERDAD QUE ES UNA NEGRERA ESCLAVISTA QUE ME HACE SUFRIR TSUKI?!

**_Cerezo_**: no reniegues wong, que bien que todavía estas embobado por el beso ke te diste con la kinomoto hehehehehe ¬¬ da gracias a dios que mei todavía no se entera XDD

**_Pei_**: O///O

**_Cerezo_**: y si!!!t-chan ya esta aquí y pronto comenzara con sus planes para hacer sufrir a Shaoran!! (bueno, mas bien dicho meterlo en cintura, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero ^^U) y si!! A mi también me encanta el cuarto de Pei XDD

**_Amber/mel_** : o.o no sabemos!

**_Cerezo_**: no sean metiches u.

**_.:Undine:. _**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando el fic ^^

**_.:Azuka Tsukino:._** Creo que tu pregunta ya te la respondí no? Que te parecieron las fotos de Pei? XDD ha! la dirección de la comunidad de susurros fue modificada, pueden encontrar la nueva en el pro file de susurros o en el mío ^^, y creo que en el de cualquiera de los demás mienbros

**_.:nena05000:. _**Hooo muchas gracias ^^ jejejeje sobre lo de las notas, en serio te gustan ^^U me da gusto XD aunque solamente pongo las primeras chorradas que se me ocurren

**_Pei_**: creele, es cierto XDD, si no, como escribiría una tarugada de fic como este

**_Cerezo_**: si, y como pude crear un idiota de protagonista como este! ¬¬***

****

**_Pei_**: ¬¬*** mira que renuncio si sigues asi

****

**_Cerezo_**: mira que si tu renuncias yo contrato a Shu Meng ^.^

**_Pei_**: x.x maldita canina del mal

**_Cerezo_**: kukukuku ^-^

**_.:Kassandra L.K.:. _**amigocha kass!!! Me alegra que te siga gustando gustado XDDD p ke después del flame que me mandaste la otra vez .

espero tus prontos reviews! P ke yo te tengo que mandar los tuyos XDD... y por lo del guardian... ya hay soberpoblacion no o.O

**_mel/amber/tea_**: ¬¬**

**_Tsu-chan/Chi_**: ... O_o?

**_.:Fukaru Rhyan:. _**Primita!!! ^0^ espeto que hayas visto las fotos de Pei y ke te hayan gustado ^-^ y no te preocupes, tratare de continuar y actualizar lo mas pronto posible, yo nunca prometo actualizar cada cierto tiempo fijo, ya que mi horario es muy variado y hay veces en que no puedo ni acercarme a mi querido, adorado y lindo pc u.u, pero tratare de no hacerte esperar mucho para la otra ^^

**_.:Gipsy-chan:. _**No te preocupes, que esa "doble personalidad" de Tomoyo (cof cof lease cof cof locura cof cof) no afectara en nada su relación con Eriol ^^ y aviso, en los sig caps pondré mas E+T... y algo de P+M

**_Pei_**: O///o

**_Cerezo_**: no te hagas que has de estar feliz ¬_¬

**_.:Tomoe Himura:._** She!!! Vivan los caps largos!!!! Tu si me comprendes amiga tomoe TT-TT ... y sobre lo de la buena regañada... jejejej de echo si lo hará, pero será en un momento en que este a solas con Shaoran... y la peliteñida esa desabrida también se llevara su "sorpresita" XDD

**_.: Meiling_chan:._** Wooolas!!! Gracias por tus comentarios ^.^ la verdad es que concuerdo 100% contigo! La mejor combinación es el romance y el humor!!!... y sobre lo de Pei... si , el es muy lindo

**_Pei_**: mei-chan! No me quieres adoptar T.T cerezo me maltrata, me pega y me explota TT-TT ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE!!!

**_Cerezo:_** no seas exagerado wong u.ú... ne, de todas maneras si lo pondre en adopción ^^U p ke en susurros voy a crear una sección de "Adopciones" y ahí estará Pei ^.^ así que si tienen pag web podrán adoptar al lindo niño chino, y a demás personajes de los fics de susurros, además de varios personajes de diferentes series como SHAORAN!!! XDD y si no tienen web... pues no importa ^^ de todas maneras los podrán adoptar ... y ya vez pei1 mei dice que eres un pésimo actor!

**_Pei_**: ¬¬***

**_Cerezo_**: muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios Mei! Sin duda me llenan de muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^ espero te siga gustando el i, que sigas leyendo y mandando RR!!

**_.:Kanna Sagara:._** Espero me mandes el link en cuanto la pag este lista, y me encantaría afiliarla a la comunidad de susurros ^^, espero tus comentarios sobre el cap anterior y este! 

**_.:Celina Sosa:. _**Jajajaja e alegra que te haya gustado.. y si! Los celos son la mejor parte de la personalidad de shaoran! Y ten por seguro que habrá S+S!! De echo lo que ocurre al final del chap dará aso a que haya s+S para el sig cap!!

**_.:Ciakaira:. _**Huy!! She she!! Ke se muera kikyo!... pero lamento decirte ue por el momento no puedo matar a la desabrida ying,s indispensable para la trama. Y sobre yang... ella no s tan mala, ella si me cae bien XD y cierto, sakura es una supermodelo, pero no le gusta aparentarlo el todo, sigue siendo sencilla e inocente ^^ , me halagas al decir ue me admiras, no es para tanto n//n, ero me alegra que te guste el fic! Muchas gracias!!

Y hasta aquí le llego! Porfas sigan leyendo RR!!! 

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

Y si, kikyo debe morir!

****


	7. I Can't Fake It

Cerezo entra en escena seriamente, vestida con un traje de saco verde largo con cuello mao y de la cintura para abajo abierto de enfrente, atrás y de ambos lados, con un pantalón negro de vestir algo holgado y zapatos de bacón negros con transparente, sus guardianes entraron siguiéndola. Amber con un vestido negro de fiesta bastante brillante. Galatea usaba un vestido en rosa bastante lindo, con holanes y listones, Mimel y Tu-chan traían cada una un enorme moño color verde y rosa respectivamente mientras Chi traía una corbatita de moño negra.

**_Cerezo_**: se preguntaran, ¿ y por que vienen tan formales ahora?, bueno, todo tiene una buena, gran y muy feliz explicación.

**_Mimel_**: ya dale! apurare que esta cosa me mata! (tratando de quitarse el listón).

**_Cerezo_**: si serás aguafiestas gata inche! ¬¬ ... cof cof... bueno, continuemos en lo que iba... quiero Mandar un gran abraso, un beso y una enorme, enorme, GRANDISIMA!!! Felicitación a mi querida prima (pero esta si de verdad mi prima XD) Doroty Lea Black de la Garza, por su boda que se realizara el 5 de Junio en la playa de Rosarito Baja California, México, con Miguel (u.u será mi primo y no me acuerdo del apellido, si seré el colmo!! Pero lo quiero mucho!!!). No se si para antes de ese día este publicado este capitulo, o si sea después, pero aun así quiero que sepan que les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ya que se la merecen... además de agradecerles que , gracias a la boda, PODRE FALTAR EL VIERNES A LA ESCUELA!!!!.

**_Amber/mel:_** ¬¬ tenia que ser.

**_Tea/chi/ tsu-chan:_** O.o?

**_Cerezo_**: Por que como la boda es en Rosarito, la familia es de Mexicali (she!!! Soy de Mexicali B aja Calinfierno XDD) y nos iremos para aya el viernes en la tarde para poder pasar un rato en la playa y andar de vagos con toda la familia y ver el ensayo de la boda, además de que me peinen para estar lista para el siguiente día (a mi si me duran los peinados o.o) pues no podré ir a la escuela con todo el pesar de mi corazón XDDD jojojojojojojo. (**_Kassie_**: Te envidio!!!)

**_Pei_**: holgazana!!

**_Cerezo_**: envidioso!!!

**_Pei_**: bueno ya dale, termina de una vez por que si no te vas a pasar aquí todo el fic, y no se te olvide lo que tienes que decir!

**_Cerezo_**: a sisisisisis!!! Y ya para terminar este maldito disclaimer (que de disclaimer no tiene nada, además pa' que ponerlo si ya saben que ccs no es mío, ya quisiera yo -.-) quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Azuka Tsukino de Black, a quien va total y completamente dedicado este capitulo, y en adelante, el fic completo, ya que gracias a ella toda esta maraña ha dado un giro de 90 grados en la trama SS, muchas de las cosas que yo tenia planetas para capítulos posteriores seguirán igual pero muchas otras cosas cambiaran, con la entrada de nuevos personajes que no tenia contemplados, pero que gracias a ella han surgido para causar estragos, especialmente uno con nuestra mas quedara parejita, así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS AZUKA-CHAN!!! Y ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO XD, Y POR FIN SUPE COMO ACOMODARLO!!! YA ESA AQUÍ! YA LLEGO!! JOJOJOJOJO.

Parlamentos en japonés.

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

****

**_Parlamentos en mandarín (chino)._**

(…) "Comentarios de la autora".

"…" "Pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión".

"Cambio de escenario o situación".

-…- Diálogos de los personajes.

-...- Telepatía.

"-...-" Lo que escribe.

-#...#- Por teléfono.

Flash back.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

_Gessekai _

* * *

**__**

**_I Can't Fake It._**

* * *

-y... tu ... la amas?- la curiosidad la había dominado y no pudo dejar de hacer esa pregunta aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría no gustarle mucho.

-...si...-

Las tres chicas se prepara para la noche, ya que irían con Shaoran, Pei y Eriol al club que siempre visitaban, el "**_CLAMP_**" (ya lo dije, muy poca inspiración XD). Tomoyo se encontraba metida en el enorme armario de Meiling eligiendo el atuendo de su amiga, como lo había echo con el de Sakura, el cual yacía sobre la cama junto al suyo propio.

Meiling, después de haber salido de bañarse, se secaba el cabello para después peinarse. Mientras las dos chicas se mantenían ocupadas Sakura permanecía recostada sobre el diván que había en la habitación, abrasando un cojin y con la mirada perdida en el techo mirando todo y nada.

- a esta que mosca le pico?- pregunto Meiling acercándose a Tomoyo, pero Sakura no se percato por estar en las nubes.

-no tengo idea, desde hace rato que regreso a la habitación estaba así...- contesto Tomoyo, un tanto preocupada.

-... tal vez fue por el pleito con su hermano- su amiga negó, conocía bien a Sakura y los gritos de su hermano, que eran muy comunes, no le afectaban en nada.

-no, Sakura no se pondría así por los celos de Touya... algo debió haber ocurrido...- (_Kassie: Jajaja, yo sé, yo sé!!! XD)_

Sakura entro a su habitación y se echo a la cama, cansada, y tras de ella entraron Meiling y Tomoyo, curiosas por lo que sucedía con su amiga. Ninguna de las dos alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando repentinamente empezó a sonar el celular de Sakura, que estaba en el buró, esta lo tomo rápidamente y contesto.

-QUIEN?!- pregunto molesta.

-# EL UNICO QUE GRITA AQUÍ SOY YO JOVENSITA ASI QUE NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!!#- la pobre tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído por que si no se le hubieran reventado los tímpanos por los tremendos gritos de su hermano que se escucharon por toda la habitación, dejando descolocadas a las tres chicas.

-... pero que demonios...- murmuro Sakura, y los gritos se oyeron de nuevo.

-ESO ME PREGUNTO YO MISMO!! QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN LA CASA DEL MOCOSO?!! LLORAS Y SUFRES POR EL Y LO PRIMERO KE HACES AL LELGAR ES IR A VERLO?! A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO?! Y ADEMAS PASAS VARIAS NOCHES AHÍ?! CASI NON TE HAS APARECIDO POR AQUÍ!!! PASAME A ESE WONG KE YO LO MATO!!- gracias a dios Shaoran no estaba ahí para haber escuchado las palabras de Touya XDD.

-Sa.... Sakura... – murmuro Tomoyo, tratando de llamar la atención de su prima, con una gota en la nuca.

- HAAA!! CON QUE TAMBIEN ESTA TOMOYO?! Y ME IMAGINO QUE ESE MALDITO DE HIRAGUISAWA TAMBIEN HA DE ESTAR AHÍ!!!- ( que buen oído tiene este desgraciado o.o) (_Kassie: Sip, sip Cerezo, gracias a Kami no tengo hermano así XD)._

-hermano...-

-NADA DE HERMANO! YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESES... Y SI NO REGRESAS PRONTO YO IRE PERSONALMENTE PARA HAYA A TRAERTE DE LAS OREJAS!-

-HERMANO!-

-YA TE LO DIJE! ASI QUE RECOGE TUS COSAS Y REGRESATE AHORA MISMO Y TRAETE A TOMOYO CONTIGO! Y DALE LAS GRACIAS AL PELUCHE DE QUE ME ENTERARA Y TE SACARA DE ESE MALDITO LUGAR!- esto ultimo hizo reventar la vena que tenia Sakura en la frente.

-TOUYA KINOMOTO CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! POR SI NO LO SABIAS YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!! YA TENGO 20 AÑOS! 20!!! POR SI NO LO SABES CONTAR ES UN CERO MAS UN DOS!! ASI QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME QUE PUEDO O NO HACER, ESTOY BASTANTE CERCIDITA COMO PARA DECIDIR POR MIMISMA, ES MI VIDA! Y COMO DICE PEI DEBERIAS IR CONSIGUIENDOTE UNA TU TAMBIEN!!- colgó, después de haberse quedado sin pulmones y haber dejado casi sordo a su hermano... claro, que después de esa noche tendría que regresar a la residencia Wong a hablar con el, pero eso era lo de menos.

-entonces habrá sido Wong?- las preguntas seguían, mientras Tomoyo le daba su ropa a Meiling.

-no creo, cuando se pelean el que se pone peor es Pei, y el estaba de lo mas tranquilo – comento tranquilamente la amatista buscando entre los zapatos de su amiga.

-entonces? Ya no se me ocurre nada que pudo haberle pasado-

-hay Mei, si que has perdido tu practica en estas cosas... todavía existe una gran y verde razón...- comento picadamente.

-tonta de mi- dijo dándose palmaditas en la cabeza -pero que haba pasado?! Si Shao le hizo algo juro que lo medio mato!-

-y por que no lo matas completo?!-

-por que es familia – las dos chicas rieron sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-de que se ríen?- pregunto acercándose a ellas.

-de nada - le respondió Tomoyo –tu ropa esta sobre la cama, será mejor que te bañes, por que traes el cabello maltratado por los químicos de la piscina- (ke? Eso es cierto! A mi me pasa XD) (_Kassie: u.u Chica top, a mi no me pasa) _Sakura asintió, tomo la ropa y entro en el baño de su amiga para tomar una ducha rápida pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

-... aunque la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos para ir... creo que mejor regresara a casa de Pei y te esperare ahí Tomoyo- Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron cono ojos de pistola haciendo que Sakura sudara frió.

* * *

Rato después, los tres chicos esperaban en la entrada de la casa, Pei vestía completamente de negro, pantalón de vestir y camisa de manga corta de ziper abierta asta la mitad del pecho, dejando ver una cadena con dos placas; Eriol traía unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro, casi negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul marino algo ceñida al cuerpo de manga larga y cuello en "v"; y para rematar el chino ambarino que estaba mas que distraído usaba una blusa de manga larga verde oscuro con los últimos tres botones desabrochados y el cuello algo desacomodado además de unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color (_Kassie: Ah!! Quien babea conmigo?!?! ¬)_.

Era como la cuarta vez en 10 minutos que Pei veía su reloj cuando muchos gritos se escuchaban bajando la escalera.

-QUE NO TENGO GANAS DE IR!! VAYAN USTEDES , DIVIERTANSE Y DEJENME EN PAZ!- claramente era la voz de Sakura la de los gritos, inmediatamente después alcanzaron a ver a Meiling y a Tomoyo sujetando a Sakura prácticamente haciéndola bajar a rastras y esta venia con cara de puchero.

Meiling llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con un cinturón de cadena a la cadera, zapatos de bacón, no muy alto, rojos y una blusa negra con detalles rojos que se sujeta al cuello dejando un visible escote en la espalda, terminando con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta con dos mechones que caían a los lados del rostro, además de su típico fleco. Por su parte Tomoyo un vestido straple de color entre azul cielo y blanco (los dos colores entremezclados) que caía hasta poco abajo de las rodillas con un poco de vuelo, sandalias azules con las tiras transparentes y el cabello lo usaba suelto con solo un par de broches que sujetaban sus mechones para que no se fueran hacia su rostro, ninguna de las dos usaba maquillaje demasiado cargado... y Sakura, bueno, dejando atrás el pataleo y el berrinche que hacia, usaba una blusa estilo chino azul con bordes dorados sin mangas, una falda algo ajustada que llegaba hasta las rodillas, en color dorado con los bordes azules y abierta hasta la mitad del lado derecho y zapatillas de tacón en color dorado, igualmente su maquillaje era modesto, y casi nulo, ya que no lo necesitaba por lo resaltante de su belleza natural.

-de eso nada! Vas por que vas! Verdad chicos?- pregunto Meiling a sus amigos, Shaoran negó con la cabeza mientras una gota le resbalaba por la nuca avergonzado por el comportamiento de su prima.

-si no quiere ir déjenla en paz- dijo Shaoran, pero no continuo al ver a Pei acercarse a las chicas, seguramente el las calmaría y Sakura se quedaría tranquila.

-no me salgas otra vez con tus cosas Kinomoto! Vas por que vas y no se diga mas!- Shaoran casi se cae de lado y Eriol no se apuntaba la risa –siempre andas poniendo excusas para no divertirte, así que esta vez no te escapas!!- y así Pei la tomo en brazos y salio con rumbo al auto, seguido rápidamente de todos sus amigos.

Se fueron en tres autos, Tomoyo con Eriol, Meiling con Shaoran y Sakura con Pei.

* * *

__

_Y en la tétrica mansión de los Xeng _(y digo tétrica por que vieja y todavía obscura... da mellito .) (_Kassie: Jajaja Miedosa!)_...

Yang se encontraba en su habitación placidamente recostada en su cama, con su inseparable discman y Mao a un lado ronroneando y jugando con su dedo, como ya le era costumbre a su felino negro y de ojos grisáceos brillantes y penetrantes.

Toc toc toc...- tocaron a su puerta, ella solamente se bajo un poco los audífonos y bufo molesta.

**__**

**_-ahora que quieres "hermanita"- _**la puerta se abrió y efectivamente era Ying la que había tocado y ahora se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, estaba bastante arreglada, usaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, con un escote bastante pronunciado que terminaba como rombo sujeto con finos tirantes que se ataban al cuello y la caída eran en vertical desde medio muslo hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas del lado izquierdo, terminando con unas sandalias de tacón alto que se ataban al tobillo con cortas tiras muy delgadas estilo bailarina, todo en color crema el vestido tenia estampados en un café muy claro que se perdía en el tono crema; su maquillaje no era muy cargado, pero si remarcaba bastante bien la fresca belleza de la joven (oiga la odio si, pero estas descripciones son necesarias, hay que ser equitativos u.u).

**__**

**_-vaya! Por que mejor no me muerdes y as te evitas hablarme?- _**pregunto en tono burlón.

**__**

**_-por que no me meto porquerías a la boca, y ahora que quieres? Dilo rápido que no tengo tu tiempo- _**le contesto molesta continuando su lectura.

**__**

**_-nada en especial, solamente avisarte que un rato me voy, y quería saber si vendrías conmigo- _**Yang molesta dejo caer el libro sobre su cara y bufo.

**__**

**_-esta bien, esta bien, iré contigo, solo deja me cambio y ya salgo y que conste que lo hago solo pare verlo... hay que estupideces hago!- _**su hermana se levanto de un brinco de la cama felizmente y se dirigió hasta la salida.

**__**

**_-te esperare abajo entonces, no te vayas a tardar mucho ok?!- _**ella asintió prácticamente corriéndola y cerro la puerta dejando con un palmo de narices a su rubia hermana.

* * *

-malditoestupidodesgrciadomalamigo- murmuraba Sakura casi gruñendo mientras permanecía prácticamente amarrada al auto de Pei, que seguía muy de cerca al de Shaoran y al de Eriol.

-no mientas, me adoras- o cosas así le había contestado todo el camino desde que comenzó a hacer su rabieta.

-te odio! – le grito volteándole la cara.

-y ahora por que si se puede saber?- pregunto divertido, tratando de no reírse.

-por que de no ser por ti nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver primeramente! Y de no ser por ti no estaría en esta situación! Y si nunca hubieras aparecido mi vida seria tan tranquila como yo quería que fuera!!!- después de hablar sin sentido, gritando lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza de lo que Pei tuviera la culpa (compréndanla, esta enojada o.o) nuevamente comenzó a intentar liberarse, sin mucho éxito, y Pei cambio su expresión a una mas tranquila, de fastidio diría yo.

-aburrida querrás decir, y cierto, nunca lo hubieras vuelto a ver, por que eres una cobarde que no lucha por lo que quiere... y si estas en esa situación es gracias a Tomoyo y Meiling que por cierto hacen muy buenos nudos...- Sakura se enfadaba cada vez mas y mas mientras su amigo hablaba –pero si te refieres en cuento a la situación con el lobo... pues tu eres la única culpable mi querida Saku, por terca, por no querer mostrarte "débil", según tu, ante el, así que ahora te aguantas- Pei volteo de reojo ya que Sakura no le contesto, lo cual le preocupo ya que por lo menos esperaba un buen golpe o algo que pudiera dañarle estando Sakura prácticamente atada con el cinturón de seguridad (_Kassie: Extrañamente, opino como Pei, y estoy de acuerdo. Yo he estado en la posición de Saku nn)_.

-creo que tienes razón...- contesto seria, Pei se sorprendió tanto que el auto se le descontrolo un poco.

-que?!-

-que tienes razón, la verdad si invente toda esa patraña de ser tu novia fue por orgullo, para que el no supiera que lo espere todo este tiempo, que sufrí por el y que aun sigo amándolo igual que antes, a pesar de que el me haya olvidado desde hace bastante- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y el rastro de las lagrimas se asomaba, mientras intentaba detenerlo en vano (_Kassie: Ven? Es especialmente "molesto")_.

-lo se, lo se, no tienes por que ponerte así... pero creo que aun estas a tiempo de remediarlo... pero si alguien pregunta, yo te deje!- el comentario hizo reír bastante a Sakura mientras Pei estacionaba el auto, ya que por fin habían llegado al dichoso club (antro, o lo ke sea XD).

* * *

-vaya, si que se habían tardado... que estaban haciendo parecito?- pregunto Mei picadamente al ver a sus amigos acercarse a la mesa, para molestia de Sakura ahí ya se encontraba Ying, y justo en el momento en que llegaron estaba besando a Shaoran, y este no se resistía en lo mas mínimo _"por que lo haría, si después de todo la ama"_ pensó algo melancólica, mientras Pei , completamente sonrojado, trataba de callar a Meiling que no dejaba de decir incoherencias e insistía en que si había abusado de Sakura lo mataba.

-calma Mei- comenzó a hablar Sakura, sentándose al lado Pei, que tenia al lado a su amiga, y por mera coincidencia (aja si como no) al otro lado de Sakura estaba Shaoran –solamente hablamos un rato, eso es todo-

-y de que si se puede saber?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Sakura y limpiaba con su dedo índice una ligera línea negra que tenia en la mejilla –estuviste llorando?- Sakura se sonrojo, por que su amiga debía ser siempre tan observadora?!! Odio ese maldito rimel, es como los hombres, corre a la primera lagrima u.u.

-... es que... me machuque un dedo con la puerta, y me dolió tanto que se me salieron unas lagrimas, eso es todo jejeje U- Tomoyo regreso a su lugar aun sin creerle del todo a su amiga, pero de todas maneras podría sacarle la verdad después.

-y de que hablaron si se puede saber?- pregunto Eriol mientras abrasaba a Tomoyo que se sentó a su lado elevando un poco el volumen de su voz ya que la música no les dejaba escuchar bien.

-de nada... y de todo- le respondió Sakura un tanto misteriosa, mientras miraba a Pei, que le regreso la mirada, todos se dieron cuenta de que estos dos ocultaban algo.

-... y mas que nada de nosotros- le siguió Pei.

-con que no me salgan con que quedaste embarazada Saku- dijo Mei, Shaoran casi escupe su bebida, suerte que Ying no se encontraba ahí por haber ido al tocador.

-no digas tonterías Meiling!- se sonrojo Sakura, para después recuperar la compostura –al contrario...-el par estaba haciendo las cosas de mucha emoción y tenían a sus amigos en suspenso – es mas, creo que hasta Touya brincara de la felicidad-

-definitivo, no estas embarazada- comento Eriol dando un trago a su bebida y todos se echaron a reír.

-bueno, ya enserio, dejando a un lado el tema del embarazan que aquí la única de la que tenemos que preocuparnos es de T-chan- el comentario de Pei hizo sonrojar completamente a Tomoyo y a Eriol mientras Sakura y el se reían a carcajadas – lo que sucedió es que decidimos terminar nuestra relación- todos se quedaron callados, solamente se escuchaba la música a su alrededor y las voces de la multitud que bailaba.

-bromeas?- pregunto Meiling sorprendida y seria.

-te ves demasiado tranquila... incluso feliz- dijo extrañado Syaoran.

-es por que lo estamos- le respondió Pei.

-se podría saber por que?- pregunto Tomoyo, queriendo seguir la farsa de sus amigos (recuerden que ella y Eriol siempre supieron la verdad u.uU ).

-por que descubrimos que esta relación no nos llevaba a ningún lado, si, quiero muchísimo a Sakura, pero descubrí que solo como una hermana, y según se ella siente lo mismo que yo, así que estamos mucho mejor como amigos- Sakura asintió y tomo la mano de su amigo que estaba sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

-y como se de buena fuente de que mi querido Pei esta enamorado de otra chica es preferible así a que me pinte el cuerno – todos rieron excepto Pei que se sonrojo bastante mirando fulminantemente a Sakura y a Shaoran que se acerco a Sakura como para decirle algo en secreto.

-desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunto en voz baja a Sakura.

-que cosa?- le respondió entre risas.

-que esta enamorado de Meiling?-Sakura volteo a verlo dudosamente.

-yo nunca mencione a Meiling- Shaoran le sonrió.

-recuerda que lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, se todo sobre el y en especial que esta loquito por Mei-

-siempre ha sido demasiado obvio el pobre- los dos rieron sonoramente descolocando a los presentes, en especial a Ying que regreso al lado de Syaoran. (_Kassie: CEREZO-CHAN!!! Era necesario que hicieras eso?!?!)_

-de que hablaban?- pregunto a Shaoran mirando malhumorada a Sakura. (_Kassie: Utascaninadelinfiernomalditaarpíahijadeldiablo…)_

-de que Pei esta enamorado y pensaba pintarme el cuerno y que por eso lo corte- le contesto Sakura riendo, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a Tomoyo, a Eriol, y por supuso a Pei, ya que Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto al ver como Shaoran abrasaba por la espalda a Ying, que la escuchaba mientras esta le contaba la platica, y mucho menos dijo nada ni hizo muecas (o.o nada de nada!!) cuando Shaoran le daba fugaces besos en la mejilla a la rubia, que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Shaoran mientras este la abrasaba (_Kassie: ¬¬#))_.

-Sakura, me acompañarías al tocador por favor?- le pregunto Tomoyo poniéndose de pie, su prima asintió y se levanto a seguirla.

* * *

Meiling y Pei, para evitar las desagradables escenas de Shao y Ying, prefirieron ir con sus amigos y Eriol se unió a ellos, ya que se sintió demasiado incomodo ahí solo con la pareja tan acaramelada.

-ya me vas a decir que tramas ahora? Como que "rompiste" con Pei?!- Tomoyo se notaba algo alterada, no comprendía en lo mas mínimo a su amiga, y el asunto comenzaba a hartarla.

Las dos chicas se encontraban afuera, en la terraza, en un rincón donde nadie pudiera escucharlas, ya que Tomoyo quería hablar seriamente con Sakura, todo el embrollo se le estaba saliendo de control y no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada nuevamente.

-no me tramo absolutamente nada Tomoyo, es solamente que no quería seguir con este entupido juego... pero tampoco podía decirle a Shaoran que todo fue una mentira por que me dio coraje que este comprometido, no? Así que nos inventamos que habíamos roto- le contesto Sakura como lo mas normal de mundo.

-eso lo comprendo muy bien... pero desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Shaoran,.. y mucho mas con la tal Ying?!- Tomoyo comenzaba a molestarse cada vez mas.

-no tengo nada en contra de Ying, si Shaoran la ama hay que respetar sus sentimientos... además Shaoran y yo hablamos en la tarde... y quedamos como amigos- Sakura trato de sonreír, pero en su rostro se notaba esa expresión de amargura y pesadez que oculto tras sus palabras.

-Sakura...- Tomoyo se notaba triste por su amiga, sabia lo que estaba sufriendo a pesar de no decirlo, ya era hora de que tomara el asunto en sus manos y enderezara todo el enredo _"es hora de que meta mi cuchara... y comenzare por hablar contigo Li... no te dejare hacer lo que te de la gana con el corazón de la pobre de Sakura"... (Kassie: Wiiiiiii!!!)_

* * *

-Realmente les duro demasiado poco la farsa... de haber sabido que así seria nos hubiéramos ahorrado la venida a hong kong- le comentaba Eriol a Pei mientras caminaban entre la gente, aprovechando que Meiling no los escuchaba.

-si... es la relación mas corta que he tenido jajajaja – los dos rieron –pero creo que así es mejo para Sakura, esto no debió haber ocurrido desde un principio-.

-tienes razón...-

Llegando hasta un lado del escenario, donde se encontraba la banda descansando unos momentos, Tse y Bai saludaron alegremente a sus amigos.

**__**

**_-Xiao lang vino con ustedes?!-_** pregunto Bai en medio de la conversación, un chico alto y algo moreno, de ojos cafés y cabello negro casi a rapa, uno de los amigos de Pei y Shaoran, y compañero suyo en la banda.

**__**

**_-si, pero ahora debe de estar algo "ocupado"-_** contesto con fastidio Pei, señalando hacia donde se encontraban su amigo y la prometida de este, dedicándoles una mirada de desagrado, al igual que Meiling.

**__**

**_-ha, por cierto, hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentarles-_** comento Tse, al ver entrar a un chico de aspecto serio, con el cabello negro peinado en puntas, ojos miel casi dorados, como los de un gato astuto, vestido con una camisa sin mangas negra, la parte de enfrente de esta era algo extraña, parecían líneas de pintura desparramadas por la tela en colores opacos pero resaltantes (ya sabe a cuales me refiero, creo ..U) con pantalones negros (tipo dickies) y zapatos del mismo color.

**__**

**_-quien es?-_** pregunto intrigada, y notablemente interesada, Meiling viendo al chico acercarse, lo cual no le agrado nada a Pei, y menos sintiendo el aura tan extraña que rodeaba al chico.

**__**

**_-su nombre es Amaro Guimet, lo conocimos hace poco, es muy bueno en la batería y también agradable _****_– _**comento saludando al chico con la mano, este regreso el saludo, pero algo llamo su atención y se alejo de ahí, con rumbo a la Terrassa.

Tras el nombrado Amaro otro chico llego pasando desapercibido por el grupo, era algo alto, de cuerpo atlético pero no muy marcado, cabello castaño algo oscuro y alborotado, un poco largo, pero sin exagerar, ojos Miel doradéscos, brillantes y alegres, vestía con un pantalón negro con bolsas a los lados, converse negros con blanco, camisa negra de manga corta desabrochada y una camisa sin mangas blanca debajo de esa y con un collar de picos en el cuello.

Los chicos lo notaron, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

**__**

**_-y ese quien es?-_** pregunto Pei algo confundido **_-... me parece familiar-_**

****

****

**__**

**_-es Evan Guimet, hermano menor de Amaro, es algo extraño, pero agradable_****_ – _**le respondió Bai sin darle mayor importancia, Pei no lograba recordar donde había visto al chico que le parecía muy extraño.

****

El chico volteo como buscando algo entre la multitud, y se topo con los ojos azules de Pei que no dejaban de observarlo, y le dirigió una mirada misteriosa junto con una sonrisa burlona para después desaparecerse entren la gente.

-sucede algo?- le pregunto Eriol que lo había notado extraño desde momentos atrás.

-no... O por lo menos eso creo... pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

* * *

y en la terraza, una chica de largos cabellos negros, vestida del mismo color en unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa de cuello alto holgado sin mangas, luciendo un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. Miraba al horizonte con una mirada seria, melancólica y llena de dudas, desde que llego al lugar no se movió de ahí, muchos la invitaba a bailar, un trago y cosas así, pero ella siempre se negaba, solamente esperaba ansiosa, aunque no se notara, la llegada de una persona muy especial

_"Here I am_

_Broken wings_

_Quiet thoughts_

_Unspoken dreams _

_Here I am_

_Alone again_

_And I need her now_

_To hold my hand"_

mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban con cariño, el pecho de un hombre pegándose a ella cada vez mas, esperando sentirla lo mas cerca posible, y su respiración agitada en su cuello besándolo y aspirando su dulce aroma

_"She's all, she's all I ever had_

_She's the air I breathe _

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_And when I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel incide"_

ella suspiro, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono carmín que solamente el podía desatar en ella, al igual que ese deseo infinito de estar a su lado. El la sujetaba fuerte, pero delicadamente, deseando que ese momento jamás terminara... aun no comprendía como había logrado sentir tanto por alguna mujer, pero ella había logrado hacerle sentir demasiadas sensaciones que ninguna otra había podido, incluso podía presumir de que se estaba enamorado, el amor inundaba su corazón, un sentimiento que se creía incapaz de poseer, pero que ella al llegar a su vida le enseño a sentir

_"So much time _

_So much pain (but)_

_There's one thing_

_That still remains (It's the)_

_The way she cared_

_The love we shared_

_And through it all_

_She's always been there"_

Delicadamente le dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente y perdiéndose en esos brillantes y obscuros ojos suyos, acaricio su rostro tiernamente acortando la distancia que los separaba en fugaces besos, que pasaron después a ser mas duraderos y cada vez mas apasionados

_"She's all, she's all I ever had_

_In a world so cold, so empty_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel..."_

****

**-ups… yo no he visto nada… mejor me voy de aquí-** la voz burlona rompió el encanto del momento, los dos chicos voltearon a ver fastidiados, y con deseos de matar al chico que los había interrumpido –**Vaya! que gusto verte de nuevo cuñadita, así este ya no "sufrir" tanto por tu ausencia – **saludo conminada picara hacia los chicos, a la pobre solamente le salio una gota en la nuca y le sonrió mientras veía al chico que aun la abrasaba tratando de controlarse para no estrangular ahí mismo a su hermano

****

**- hola Evan, tanto tempo- **saludo seria, pero alegremente, aunque el chico fuera un fastidio para ellos –dentro de la relación claro- podría decirse que le caía bien después de todo

****

**-que rayos haces aquí?! No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar?!!- **gruño su hermano, aun sin soltar a la chica

****

**-pues... de echo por eso vine a buscarte...-** con una expresión seria, y ridículamente solemne puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermano y lo miro fijamente, lo cual le extraño bastante al aludido al cual le salio una gota en la nuca **–Amaro... necesito tu ayuda, sabes que nunca te pido nada...-**

****

**-mira! Ve y persigue tu lengua!- **le dijo con tono burlón y el y la chica se echaron a reír

****

**-ok, ok, dejemos a un lado eso, esto es importante...-** esta vez su seriedad se notaba autentica, pero mas que eso se notaba cierto brillo pícaro en su mirada, algo estaba tramando

****

**-vaya, creí que no tomabas nada en serio bro... a menos que...quien será tu próxima victima?- **ahora era amaro el que mostraba esa mirada intrigante y la sonrisa misteriosa ( oigan, son hermanos o.o algo debían tener en común no XD)

****

**-ya lo veras... y estoy seguro de que también te gustara jejeje- **los dos rieron, mientras la pobre solo rodaba los ojos de fastidio, cuando estos dos se proponían molestar a alguien no paraban hasta joderle la mente XD

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_-ahora que sucede?-_** preguntaba Meiling al escuchar que los chicos dejaban de tocar, desde momentos atrás ella, Pei y Eriol habían regresado a la mesa, pero ni Sakura ni Shaoran estaban ah

**__**

**_-a lo mejor quieren descansar-_** le contesto Pei sin tomarle importancia

**__**

**_- no lo creo, hace 5 minutos lo hicieron_**- le respondió Shaoran, al cual también le había dado curiosidad- mientras regresaba a la mesa siguiendo a Sakura, la cual se notaba algo cabizbaja, para alegría de Ying, que no dejaba de sonreír **_-esa no es tu hermana Ying?-_** le pregunto a su prometida que volteo rápidamente hacia el escenario, donde se encontraba la susodicha Yang, al lado de un chico bien parecido de cabellos cortos y negros, ella se notaba muy alegre mientras el chico la abrasaba,

**__**

**_-pero como es posible... creí haberle dicho claramente que no se acercara a ella- _**murmuro, Shaoran alcanzo a escucharla pero no comprendió, le dio mas importancia a la sangre que brotaba de la mano de la rubia que había roto su copa al apretarla fuertemente

**__**

**_-te encuentras bien?-_** le pregunto preocupado, en tono dulce, Ying volteo a verlo sonriente y asintió mientras se limpiaba la herida

**__**

**_-si, no es nada, es lo malo de que estas copas sean tan corrientes-_** le respondió algo cortante, y con tono de molestia

Pei, Meiling y Eriol (que se encontraba bastante aburrido ya que su novia así no le prestaba atención) permanecían observando a la banda para ver que sucedía, mientras Tomoyo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura, que permanecía muy callada y notablemente desanimada, todo causaba que su molestia hacia Shaoran aumentaba, ya que su animo cambio después de haberse quedado a solas con el ambarino platicando en la terraza, después de que ella dejara sola a su prima... con toda la intención de sacarle la verdad aunque fuera a golpes se acerco a Sakura, pero la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, llamando la atención de la chica por ser una melodía algo familiar para ella, así que prefirió esperar y ver también que sucedía, por que aquella melodía también le parecía familiar con un tono movido, pero algo sombrío, (algo así como un pop rock XD es la única forma en que podría describirla, si alguien tiene chance de escuchar la canción seria bueno, al final diré el nombre )

****

_"So, once again, the two are seeking each other_

_The feeling is strong Ah, the need is one and the same..._

_So, run away, escaping into another_

_It seems once again Ah, that bloodshed shall be the end..."_

Meiling se sorprendió, el que cantaba era el mismo chico de cabellos castaños y ojos brillantes que había visto entrar momentos atrás, sin duda tenia presencia en el escenario, además sabia moverse muy bien y cada paso era tan provocativo como el anterior, provocándole suspiros a mas de una chica... pero el solo observaba a una sola, dedicándole cada movimiento, cada letra

_"Hey, there in the bare white room, held tight in each other's arms, they're goin' once and for all..._

_Hey, there in the House of Love, the grief that the two hearts share will soon be the grief of all.."._

Mei volteo a ver a Pei por un extraño gruñido que le había escuchado, para toparse con su cara de ogro, estaba mas que furioso y rechinaba los dientes, no comprendía que era lo que le sucedía a su amigo, pero si no se calmaba, o lo calmaban, podría incluso matar a la causa de su molestia. Eriol también noto el estado del chino ojiazul y no comprendió que sucedía, pero al parecer el presentimiento que su amigo tuvo, se estaba cumpliendo

_"Yeah," he says, kissing and embracing the lover,_

_"a face like a doll Ah, you just don't seem real at all..."_

_"Yeah," she returns the kisses, sweeter than honey,_

_"I know what you mean Ah, be here with me evermore..."_

buscando una explicación, el ingles volteo a ver a su Novia, pero Tomoyo observaba absorta y sorprendida al chico que cantaba, para después pasar su vista a Sakura, que miraba embobada al chico, una sonrisa se formo repentinamente en sus labios, una que hace mucho no veía en ella, después observo a Shaoran, que miraba de reojo a la extasiada (por que no lo puedo decir de otra forma ..U) Sakura, que no apartaba su mirada del tipo... sobre decir que Shaoran no se miraba muy contento con eso?... además, al verlo bien, algo en el le resulto desagradablemente familiar

_"Hey, kissing their lives goodbye, an' watching the red rain fall, the wind itself seems to cry..._

_Hey, why must it be this way? If feelings are 'verbrechen,' then lovers are meant to die..."_

**__**

**_-solo esto me faltaba…-_** murmuro Ying al observar el espectáculo, pudo ver como el chico de cabellos cortos y negros tocaba la batería magistralmente, mientras su hermana no le quitaba la vista de encima encantada, para colmó después voltear hacia su prometido para tratar de llamar su atención solo para notar como observaba a la "tipilla esa", cosa que la enfureció aun mas

_"Hey, there in the bare white room, held tight in each other's arms, they're goin' once and for all..._

_Hey, there in the House of Love, the grief that the two hearts share will soon be the grief of all..."_

-solo esto me faltaba- murmuro Wong, casi al mismo tiempo que Ying (se pusieron de acuerdo O.o?) la molestia no se le bajaba, en cambio Sakura se veía cada vez mas feliz, los ánimos le habían regresado repentinamente, cosa demasiado extraña para los presentes, menos para Tomoyo que se veía preocupada, y claro, Pei, que no aguantaba las ganas de estrangular a alguien

_"Hey, kissing their lives goodbye, an' watching the red rain fall, the wind itself seems to cry..._

_Hey, why must it be this way? If feelings are 'verbrechen,' then lovers were meant to die..."_

Cuando la canción termino, entre ovaciones y aplausos, el chico bajo del escenario y se abrió camino hacia el grupo que no comprendía nada, sonreía alegremente y para la sorpresa de todos Sakura corrió hacia el y se lanzo a abrasarlo, Shaoran se puso rojo de la ira, Pei no se quedo atrás, y Tomoyo ahogo un grito

-EVAN!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ?! QUE GRAN SORPESA VERTE OTRA VEZ!!- gritaba alegremente mientras abrasa al chico

-a mi también me alegra mucho verte linda, la verdad no me creía que estuvieras aquí, así que quise hacer la prueba haber si recordabas esa canción- le guiño un ojo picadamente a lo que Sakura asintió apenada, y muy sonrojada... entonces la mente de Shaoran pareció iluminarse... esa era la misma canción que había escuchado en el cuarto de Pei al encender la tele... Y EL ERA EL MISMO TIPO QUE APARECIA EN EL VIDEO CON SAKURA!!!

* * *

la cancion del final es "house of love" de weib kreuz XD si tienen chance de escucharla se las recomiendo .

Ne, hoy no tengo chance de hacer notas de la autora, no tengo tiempo ya quiero subir el cap . así que cero se me perdona no? Ademas sigo depre por que no podré ver el estreno de HP 3 -.- (como dice adal ramones "_hoy no me siento muy bien"_ XD)

Los RR!!!

**_.:MEILING-CHAN:. _**nn hoooooooo muchas gracias!!! tus comentarios siempre hacen que me sonroje XD, Me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado review nuevamente, me emociona que te guste tanto mi fic como para querer llorar al ver una actualizaron, no sabes la alegría que me causa TT-TT nunca pensé que pudiera gustar tanto uno de mis mugres fics ojojojojojo, eres una de mis mas asiduas lectoras XD me gustaría platicar contigo por msn alguna vez, mi dir es cerezoastoryahotmail.com . Pei esta muy bien .... y yo nunca lo torturo, el es un exagerado o.o

Pei: -amarrado n una esquina quitándose a duras penas la mordaza que lo callaba- AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Cerezo: ojojojoj me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Tomoyo, a mi también me gusto mucho así XDD... DIOS NO SABES COMO ME AUMENTAS LA AUTOESTIMA MUJER!! Nunca ceri que pudiera gustar tanto a alguien mis tarugadas ooooooojojojo, y en cuanto a la creación de personajes XD pues no creía que fueran tan buenos, ya que no me quiebro mucho el coco creándolos, de echo solamente me imagino su físico, y de ahí surge la personalidad, y no te preocupes, podrás adoptar a los tres, pero antes necesito un programa para hacer gifs, ya que el que tengo no me sirve mucho o.o si alguien sabe de uno y donde puedo Conseguirlo POR FAVOR DIGAME!!... bueno, espero tu siguiente review igual de puntual mei-chan . y no me alages tanto que me la podría creer XDD, por sierto, checote mi nuevo fic, feel your heart, que esta en mi cuenta XD sai jan mei chan

_**.:MASTER THE GAMBLER:.**_ Ho chico lindo . me alegra que hayas dejado RR y espero seguir viendote por aki heheheheheh!? Si no ya sabes como me vengo!

**_.:CIAKAIRA:._** Ojojojojojo ke bueno que te agrado XD, y si tienes mucha razón con lo de Yang.. y te vas acercando al meollo del asunto, gracias por tu RR y sigue leyendo XDD

**_ .:KASANDRA L.K.:. _**ojojojojoj amigocha kass XDD me alegra ke te haya gustado.. y pues si, parece ke nos influenciamos sin darnos cuenta XDD y lo de mimel era solo broma, XDD

**_.:TSUKI LUNITA:_** siiiis, tienes mucha razon, lo malo es que gracias a eso ahora sera sakura la que se lleve el recuerdito o.o... y sobre lo de pey y sakura XD solo fue un lapsus pendejus de la niña XDD.

**_.:AZUKA TSUKINO:._** ojojojojoj she she she XD soy mala! y eso de estar en tu lista, XD no taria mal, mandale saludos a tanina de mi parte tambien . y dile ke me perdone, ke si no he mandado rr es p ke no he tenido tiempo XD, y espero te guste este cap ke va dedicado a ti amiga XD

**_.:CARRIE 10:._** ojojojojo carrie tiene mucha razon pei, a un amigo nunca se le besa o.o, oigan, y a ustedes nomas les falta formar un club de fans de pei XD p ke mi sis tsuki tambien reclama a pei como suyo, te lo van a gnar carrie XD grax por el rr y espero te guste este cap

**_.:FUKARU RHYAN:._** gomene primita! se ke tarde mucho en actualiuzar, y no te preocupes, no lastimaran mucho a pei XD y por ying, por mala suerte es necesaria en lahistori, pero al final tendra su merecido ojojojojojo

**_.:CELINA SOSA:._** OOOO CELI CHAN . she she she, pei es un buen amigo, algo idiota pero bueno al fin y al cabo, y si, pero no a lo ultimo sobre yong XDD no se sabra hasta mas adelante

Y he aki un pequeño resumen de lo que será mi próximo fic . ke estará publicada en mi cuenta XD he ira dedicado a mi gran amigocha kass, ke se ofreció para se mi editora TT-TT arigato gosaimazu kass-chan!!! (_Kassie: .)_

_Feel Your Heart._

_Shaoran Li, joven empresario y personalidad mas importante en el mundo financiero y político de Hong Kong, todo un multimillonario respetado y perteneciente, y líder, de la familia mas poderosa del país, el clan li; un chico por demás solitario y huraño, desconfiado de las demás personas ya que estas se acercan a el solamente por su posición y no por el mismo._

_Crece enamorado de un espejismo, de una niña con la que se topo en un parque cuando solo tenia 5 años, pero que nunca pudo sacar de su mente sus lindos y brillantes ojos y su tierna sonrisa._

_Cuando niño fue comprometido con la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre cambiando por completo su vida, odiando desde el principio a esa persona por alejarlo de sus sueños, y verse atrapado a su lado... que pasara cuando comience a enamorarse de esta chica e intente evitarlo?_

**_Cerezo_**: por que será que los fics siempre los centro en Shaoran

**_Pei_**: – con los ojos cerrados y levantando el índice al puro estilo Yamasaki- Obsesión: una idea fija que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza .

**_Cerezo_**: Pei: idiota maniático que no te puedes quitar de encima ni borrándolo.

**_Pei_**: ¬¬

**_Cerezo_**: ¬¬ ahora si, Sai Jan

–Después de la ida de Cerezo, Pei y todo el torrón de compañía XD, aparece una sombra de algún agujerito toda empolvada. Se levanta y sacude sus ropas–

**_Kassie_**: Sheeeeeee!!!! Yo opino como Pei, cerezo-chan. XDDD Syao es muy lindo como para no centrarse en él, además, somos mujeres nos atrae más él ke Saku, digo yo ne???

Ahora si ¬¬ QUIEN TIENE MI SOGA!!! CEREZO!!! MI SOGA TE ESPERA!!! Como ke Saku se quede tan tranquila?! Anda yo en su lugar voy y le doy con Firey al ingrato de Syao por "enamorarse" de una maldita uta canina hija del diablo mal nacida, que es el unico que no puede verlo ¬¬### ARGHHHH!!! Esta historia me irrita!!!

Pero igual la sigo leyendo jejeje XDDDD. Ja ne. Tengo que perseguir a cierta escritora de apellido ASTORYA…

(P.d Cerezo, Te falto tu lema de kikyo, ves ke lo echo de menos XD)

**_grabadora con la voz de cerezo:_** Y SI! KIKYO DEBE MORIR!!! OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO


	8. Sin Dolor

Parlamentos en japonés.

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

****

**_Parlamentos en mandarín (chino)._**

(…) "Comentarios de la autora".

"…" "Pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión".

o.o.o.o.o.o "Cambio de escenario o situación".

-…- Diálogos de los personajes.

-...- Telepatía.

"-...-" Lo que escribe.

-#...#- Por teléfono.

Flash back.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Gessekai 

* * *

**_Sin Dolor..._**

* * *

Cuando la canción termino, entre ovaciones y aplausos, el chico bajo del escenario y se abrió camino hacia el grupo que no comprendía nada, sonreía alegremente y para la sorpresa de todos Sakura corrió hacia el y se lanzo a abrasarlo, Shaoran se puso rojo de la ira, Pei no se quedo atrás, y Tomoyo ahogo un grito

-EVAN!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ?! QUE GRAN SORPESA VERTE OTRA VEZ!!- gritaba alegremente mientras abrasa al chico

-a mi también me alegra mucho verte linda, la verdad no me creía que estuvieras aquí, así que quise hacer la prueba haber si recordabas esa canción- le guiño un ojo picadamente a lo que Sakura asintió apenada, y muy sonrojada... entonces la mente de Shaoran pareció iluminarse... esa era la misma canción que había escuchado en el cuarto de Pei al encender la tele... (**_Kassie_**: _O.o__ que video? No me acuerdoooo_) Y EL ERA EL MISMO TIPO QUE APARECIA EN EL VIDEO CON SAKURA!!!

* * *

**_-ES HORA DEL KARAOKE!!! QUE VALIENTE SE ANIMARA ESTA NOCHE?!!-_** se escucho el grito por todo el lugar, todos los presentes aplaudían y chiflaban, muchos trataban de animar a sus compañeros a subir y otros simplemente los arrastraban hacia el escenario, pero entre la multitud sobresalieron tres chicas, dos de ellas jalando a la tercera de castaños cabellos

-NONONONONONONO Y NO! No quiero hacer el ridículo frente a todas estas personas!!- gritaba Sakura haciendo berrinche mientras Meiling y Tomoyo se detenían para que su amiga dejara de gritar

-no seas ridícula Sakura! – se quejo Meiling

-anda! Que esta noche es para divertirnos!- le suplicaba Tomoyo con ojitos de borrego tierno mientras todos las observaban con una gota en la nuca

-no quiero T-T- seguía lloriqueando

-ni siquiera por mi?- le pregunto susurrándole dulcemente al oído el chico de dorados ojos mientras la levantaba del suelo al que la habían dejado caer de sentón sus amigas, abrasándola, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara por completo y sonriera de forma boba, a lo que Meiling y Tomoyo rodaron los ojos __

desde la mesa el ambarino y el chino ojiazul miraban la escena con fastidio y bastante molestos los dos

-de donde conoce Sakura a ese tipo?- pregunto molesto Shaoran, tratando de contenerse, cosa que le irrito bastante a Ying que lo vio con reproche _(**Kassie:** merecido te lo tienes canina n.n)_

-Evan también es modelo, francés, se conocieron cuando trabajaron juntos en el video de House of Love, del grupo "Proyecto WEIB"- le contesto molesto dando un rápido trago a su bebida –y desde entonces son "buenos amigos"- comento acentuando lo ultimo con sarcasmo –ese tipo es un mano larga, desgraciado, aprovechado, hijo de su $#%ta #%!%dre-

-tienes razón, mi hermano es todo eso y mas... pero con Sakura es diferente... el realmente la quiere mucho, y sobre todo la respeta... cosa demasiado rara en el- a la mesa se acercaron Yang junto al moreno con el que se le había visto abrasada, el llamado Amaro, que lejos de ofenderse por el comentario de Pei, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, los dos chinos voltearon a verlo en modalidad "asesinar francés!" por lo que amaro prefirió callarse y sentarse junto a Yang, que al igual que el tenia una enorme gota en la nuca, mientras Ying los veía molesta, amaro se dio cuenta y volteo a verla dedicándole un sonrisa burlona, logrando que Ying se enfureciera mas.

por fin, después de tremenda escenita que Sakura había armado, acepto subir al escenario con sus amigas solo por que Evan se lo había pedido (cerezo: Shaoran lindo, amoroso... par que quieres ese cuchillo o.o?) _(**Kassie**: ¬¬ déjalo, yo lo apoyo… MATAR A EVAN!!!) _La música comenzó a sonar y todos voltearon a ver al trío de bellezas (según todos los presentes XD... parece que las neuronas se fueron de vacaciones o.o)

Meiling se encargo de elegir la canción y al parecer ella seria quien cantaría en primer lugar... seria como pago de la apuesta que hizo con Sakura? Quien sabe pero se divertiría mucho, o por lo menos eso aparentaba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual le dirigió a Ying y a su primo, la primera se quedo muy extrañada

_"no es un adiós_

_aunque lo nuestro_

_se acabo, lo lamento._

_Y lo peor, no soy yo_

_Sino tu nuevo amor..."_

comenzó a cantar, se bajo del escenario y fue hasta su primo recargándose en Pei mirando al ambarino directamente y haciendo gestos según cantaba, Tomoyo y Sakura permanecieron en el escenario cantando los coros, mirando a Meiling extrañadas, y tratando de aguantarse la risa, realmente se veía cómica

_"Tu decisión, no la entiendo_

_Es un error, yo nunca te miento_

_Es muy nice, si hay luz _

_es fea como avestruz..._

_ya__ veras, no te preocupes_

_al final yo ganare..."_

_"esa boba niña nice,_

_muchas como ella siempre hay_

_piensa que es un placer que caigas en su red..._

_yheey_

_esa boba niña nice..."_

_"... pobre boba niña nice..."_

a Ying casi se le revienta la vena de la frente, en especia por los gestos que Meiling le hacia a lo lejos, ya estando esta en el escenario, Evan regreso a su lugar, estando junto a su hermano y Yang, que junto con Pei y Eriol reían a carcajada suelta y Yang batallaba para que no se le salieran las arrimas de tanto reírse

_"en el salón,_

_no me haces caso,_

_tu solo esta._

_pendiente de ese trapo_

_no se tu, pero yo_

_le quitare su disfraz..._

_ya veras no te preocupes,_

_ al final yo ganare"_

al contrario de sus amigos, Shaoran permanecía sin entender el mensaje de su prisma, solo la veía cantar, a Tomoyo tratando de no reírse mientras cantaba y a Sakura sonrojada y avergonzada por el espectáculo de su amiga mientras la seguía con los coros (**_Kassie_**_: no se yo… pero está para pegarle con un palo ¬¬U)_

_"esa boba niña nice,_

_muchas como ella siempre hay_

_piensa que es un placer que caigas en su red..."_

_"esa boba niña nice,_

_muchas como ella siempre hay_

_piensa que es un placer que caigas en su red..._

_yheey"_

_"pobre niña nice..._

_te arrepentirás..._

_... ya veraz...."_

_"...dile adiós, a tu novio..._

_ZA!"_

Meiling finalizo aparentando golpear a alguien, notablemente dirigida hacia la rubia enfurecida a la que Shaoran había dejado de abrasar por poner mas atención al espectáculo; todo el lugar estallo en aplausos pidiendo a gritos una mas, Meiling hizo una pequeña reverencia, divertida por el asunto

**_-gracias, gracias a todos... pero ahora los dejare con mi amiga Tomoyo, que canta mucho mejor que yo- _**todos rieron

**_-si canta tan bien como se ve te creeré!!!- _**grito un chico de la multitud, y todos a su alrededor rieron al igual que Meiling y Sakura, mientras Tomoyo se sonrojaba

**_-entonces creeme... pero yo que tu me guardaba mis comentarios por que el chico de gafas y cabello negro azulado que esta en aquella mesa_**- dijo señalando al ingles que volteo a ver sorprendido cuando una luz lo enfoco **_–es su novio, y según se es algo celoso- _**todos rieron al ver a Eriol sonrojado y con ganas de ahorcar a Meiling, al igual que Tomoyo

****

**_-MEILING!!-_** gritaron los dos aludidos

**_-bueno bueno, ya vale!... mejor canta si no quieres que te siga balconeado jajajajaja-_** rió mientras le entregaba el micrófono a su amiga que tomaba su lugar para elegir la canción – te toca el brócoli con patas, y que sea una buena t-chan- le susurro al oído al pasar a su lado guiñándole el ojo,

-hey, no le digas brócoli!- le respondió molesta su amiga, dejando a Meiling sin comprender

-de cuando acá defiendes a mi primo?!- Tomoyo la miro molesta y con fastidio

-no es por el, que no vez que insultas a los brócolis?!- las dos echaron a reír a carcajada suelta dejando a Sakura sin comprender, Meiling tomo rápidamente su lugar y dejo a Tomoyo eligiendo su canción. La música comenzó rápidamente, era lenta pero con ritmo, y muy movida

_"me tienes y te vas_

_me haces esperar_

_no entregas nada a cambio..._

_me ruegas y mis pies_

_descalzos otra vez_

_se quedan por tu encanto"_

_"camino, me llevas, me elevas sin parar_

_yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad,_

_despierto perdida enredada en tu forma de involucrarme_

_hay como odio amarte"_

Tomoyo cantaba con todo, su voz se escuchaba espectacular por todo el lugar, se movía segura en el escenario de forma coqueta, poco a poco bajaba las escaleras de escenario caminando por entre la multitud que no dejaba de observarla aplaudiéndole y bailando

_"mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_

_pero hay algo entre los dos_

_déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_

_toma todo mas enserio o yo_

_ya te digo adiós"_

_"te odio te amo te amo te odio _

_hay como odio amarte..._

_te odio te amo te amo te odio _

_hay como odio amarte"_

como lo hizo antes Meiling, llego hasta la mesa de sus amigos, hasta donde estaba Eriol y se sentó en sus piernas, viendo directamente a li, al cual le sonrió, pero a la vez lo observaba con algo de enojo

_"sonríes y le das_

_otra oportunidad_

_a este amor viajero..._

_aunque parece ser_

_esta en tu realidad_

_arrodillarte al miedo"_

_"te creo, te sigo, me elevo y a soñar_

_me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad_

_despierto perdida enredada en tu forma de involucrarme_

_hay como odio amarte"_

Shaoran seguía sin comprender, ahora la actitud extraña de la amatista lo intrigaba... que era lo que le querían decir con esas canciones? por que no armaban tanto espectáculo solo por que si... por que las mueres debían ser tan complicadas y no solamente decían las cosas directamente? _(**Kassie**: Traiganme un leño por favor ¬¬)_

_"mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_

_pero hay algo entre los dos_

_déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_

_toma todo mas enserio o yo_

_ya te digo adiós"_

_"mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_

_pero hay algo entre los dos_

_déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_

_toma todo mas enserio o yo_

_ya te digo adiós"_

Tomoyo seguía cantando y cantando, debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo en grande, los planes de Meiling eran únicos, además de ser ese su primer paso en su plan para con Shaoran, ya fuera para hacerlo reaccionar o para quitarlo del camino de Sakura y que la dejara ser feliz, todo dependería de la actitud del niño verde (pero no el de los videos XD) _(**Kassie**: no me hace gracia u.u)_... y debía admitir que la llegada de Evan, además de inesperada, fue muy oportuna...

_"te odio te amo te amo te odio _

_hay como odio amarte..._

_te odio te amo te amo te odio _

_hay como odio amarte"_

la canción termino, solo aplausos y vitoreas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Tomoyo regreso al escenario, no sin antes besar a su novio que termino con la pierna entumecida después de tremendo show, todos en la mesa, excepto Shaoran y Ying reían a carcajadas, cuando se calmaron voltearon al escenario esperando a la siguiente de sus amigas, para ver como cerraba la actuación del trío maravilla, esta vez Tomoyo y Meiling estaban casi encima de la maquina eligiendo la canción entre risas y cuchicheo mientras Sakura solo las observaba con una gota en la nuca... que se traían estas dos??!

Ya que las dos se decidieron tomaron sus lugares para hacerle de coro a Sakura, la música empezó a sonar, al principio tranquila y lenta, para poco a poco volverse mas movida y mas rápida

_"Tengo guardada una rosa_

_Que me diste una vez..._

_Cuando la veo ahora_

_Se ha convertido en papel..._

_Aquí esta un nuevo invierno,_

_Siento su frió en mi piel..._

_Es como un triste recuerdo_

_Que regresa otra vez..."_

_"... y entonces nuestra historia termino,_

_en el aire se quemo..._

_serás una ayer_

_que vive en mi mente..._

_y se que un gran amor me esperara,_

_con luces llegara,_

_por eso empezare_

_de nuevo sin dolor..."_

Sakura sin darse cuenta observaba fijamente a Shaoran, y este a ella, la ojiverde se sentía confundida, pero aun así siguió cantando con sentimiento, realmente sentía cada palabra palpitante en su corazón

_"aun tengo tantas memorias_

_que no se como borrar,_

_llegaste con tanta magia_

_y todo era soñar..._

_hoy cada día amanece_

_y solo puedo escribir,_

_con la tinta en la herida_

_que dejaste en mi..."_

_"... y entonces nuestra historia termino,_

_en el aire se quemo..._

_serás una ayer_

_que vive en mi mente..._

_y se que un gran amor me esperara,_

_con luces llegara,_

_por eso empezare_

_de nuevo sin dolor..."_

Shaoran no podía apartar la vista de Sakura, que lo observaba penetrantemente mientras cantaba, la situación le acusaba un raro sentimiento, una molestia que parecía dolor o tristeza... tal vez sonaría ridículo, pero era como si Sakura le estuviera diciendo cada palabra, cada frase, a el... pero, por que le molestaba? ella tenia el derecho de ser feliz con otra persona no, después de todo el amaba a Ying... o no? _(**Kassie**: matenme por piedad!!!)_... volteo a ver al tal Evan, que observaba atentamente a Sakura, sonriente, y sin razón aparente se molesto demasiado por como observaba a "su Sakura"... momento,. Que había pensado... su Sakura?... no, había dejado de serlo cuando las llamadas terminaron, las cartas dejaron de llegar y en su corazón entro la rubia de ojos claros... pero entonces por que no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura desde que volvió a verla?? _(**Kassie**: tengo… ganas de matar a alguien… bueno… hay que comprender, es hombre)_

_" no te necesito mas_

_y por que ya no estas aqu_

_seguiré... amare... viviré sin ti..._

_yheeea... viviré sin ti..."_

_"... y entonces nuestra historia termino,_

_en el aire se quemo..._

_serás una ayer_

_que vive en mi mente..._

_y se que un gran amor me esperara,_

_con luces llegara,_

_por eso empezare_

_de nuevo sin dolor..."_

_"...sin dolor..."_

la ultima érase se repitió en la mente de Sakura una y otra vez, trataba de convencerse a si misma de que eso era lo que debía hacer, volteo ahora a ver a Evan, que le aplaudía, al igual que todos los presentes, animadamente... algo en el la hizo sonreír, y recordó las palabras que una vez le dijera "_eres muy especial Sakura... y ten por seguro de que siempre estere contigo para protegerte de lo que sea, o quien sea_" y así, bajo del escenario "_sin dolor_" seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez, tratando de aparentar alegría, seguida de sus amigas llego hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Evan, tratando de no entristecerse al ver a Shaoran, _"recuerda la Terraza... Shaoran es tu amigo... solo tu amigo..."_ pensaba repetidamente, pero a pesar de todo, esas palabras le causaban algo de amargura, poco apoco cada uno de los momentos que vivió con Shaoran, buenos o malos, se acumulaban en sus ojos en forma de lagrimas, tratando de que estas no salieran, temiendo no poder resistir salio del lugar hacia donde pudiera respirar aire fresco

**_-ahora a donde va?! Que mosca le pico?!-_** se preguntaba Pei levantándose para seguirla, pero Evan se le adelanto casi corriendo tras Sakura, notablemente preocupado

Shaoran lo vio alejarse, sin siquiera conocerlo ya odiaba a ese tipo por el solo echo de estar tan cerca de Sakura... la cabeza del ambarino estaba echa un verdadero lió y ya no sabia que sentir, pero una cosa si sabia, ese tipo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

* * *

-Sakura… estas bien??- pregunto Evan, al llegar donde su amiga que se escuchaba sollozar, ella se volteo hacia su amigo y negó con la cabeza tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que no podía detener

-si, estoy bien…es solo que yo... yo…- no puedo evitar mas y estallo en llanto, Evan, preocupado, la abraso fuertemente, acariciando su cabeza

-calma Saku… calma… sabes que no me gusta que llores, y menos por algo sin importancia… como ese idiota de Li…- sorprendida, Sakura levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos de su amigo, que la miraba tiernamente

-co… como sabes que yo…- el chico rodó los ojos

-es obvio Sakura, las únicas veces que te he visto llorar siempre ha sido por la misma causa, y dudo que esta vez sea diferente, en especial por que el esta aquí….- Sakura se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, pero Evan tomo su barbilla delicadamente y la obligo a verlo a los ojos-… y que fue lo que te dijo?... por que debió haberte dicho algo como para que te hayas puesto así-

-que somos amigos…- sollozo, dejando sin comprender a Evan

-no comprendo, eso debería ponerte feliz no?- ella neg

-me dijo, que hace bastante que dejo de quererme, que no quería hacerme daño, pero era la verdad, el ahora ama a Ying… y que solamente podíamos ser amigos…- apenas y podía hablar por las lágrimas y no pudo soportar más y se echo a llorar mas fuertemente abrasando a su amigo -…pero antes de eso, cuando recién nos vimos, el me beso, me beso como nunca… no entiendo Evan… no lo entiendo…-

Evan no respondió, solamente atino a abrasarla fuertemente contra si, acariciando sus cabellos para tratar de tranquilizarla con palabras tiernas y queriendo darle ánimos, pero a pesar de eso en su mirada seria se reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía al ver a Sakura tan mal y el odio que sentía en esos momentos por Shaoran Li

* * *

**_-amor, te encuentras bien?- _**pregunto Ying a su prometido, que se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares del arco que daba a un balcón en la terraza, lo abraso del brazo y el volteo a verla, con ternura, pero confundido, algo que no comprendía era lo que sentía por ella…

a momentos podía amarla completamente, pero en otros, cuando generalmente ella no estaba a su lado, era como si no existiera y al ponerse a pensar en ella se daba cuenta de que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, algo peculiarmente extraño, en cambio, cuando se trataba de Sakura, no importaba si estaba cerca o lejos, siempre sentía lo mismo por ella: amor. Pero ese sentimiento se había alejado inexplicablemente

**_-si, estoy bien, solo tomaba algo de aire fresco-_** la abraso dando la espalda a aquella escena que tanto le molestaba, dando la espalda al pasado y abrasando a su futuro, por que eso era, pasaría el resto de su vida con Ying, y no había vuelta atrás… todos esos pensamientos le causaron un malestar a Shaoran, casi como si una espina se clavara en su corazón _(**Kassie**: MATENME POR PIEDAD NO LO SOPORTO!!!)_

* * *

-vamonos- Sakura se sorprendió, ya que no sabia a que se refería Evan –vamonos en este mismo instante, regresemos a Japón y nunca tendrás que volver a verlo- Sakura sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza, desconcertando, y molestando a Evan

-no puedo, por culpa de mi querida y negrera Nadshiko tengo una sesión de fotos en unos días, precisamente en la mansión Li para una revista muy importante, para "_Clare_", me imagino que la conoces-el asintió, nuevamente Evan rodó los ojos, pero esta vez rió un poco

-esa Tomoyo…digo, nadeshiko- corrigió tras una mirada de reproche de Sakura-nunca cambiara… bueno, creo que deberé decirle a mí "queridísimo hermanito" que nos tendremos que quedar un rato mas por cuestiones laborales- comento guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, la cual sonrió abrasándolo nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos, y agradeciendo infinitamente a quien fuera que lo haya llevado hasta ella, ya que el era el único capas de lograr que se olvidara de todas sus penas con una sola sonrisa, le contagiaba su alegría y vivacidad, era un efecto extraño que el causaba en ella desde que se habían conocido

* * *

Shaoran se disponía a regresar con los demás, junto a Ying, pero algo lo detuvo, volteo a ver nuevamente hacia la terraza y se encontró con Sakura y Evan, obvio ya que los había estado observando, pero estos dos ahora reían alegremente, y mientras Sakura lo abrasaba Evan la mecía tiernamente mientras daban vueltas

_-"tal vez me equivoque al preocuparme por ella… parece bastante feliz…"- _pensó Shaoran con algo de melancolía, imaginándose que en vez de ese francés, podría ser el quien estuviera en esos momentos con Sakura, sonrió para si mismo y se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar –"_no es tiempo de pensar en tonterías Xiao lang…ya no eres un niño, recuerdalo… y Sakura se quedo atrás, con ese niño que un día dejaste de ser"_

* * *

**_-estos ya se tardaron mucho no crees?-_** comento Meiling a Tomoyo, pero también hacia todos los presentes, su amiga asintió con la cabeza, algo preocupada por Sakura, Pei solo refunfuñaba

**_-que te sucede Wong?-_** pregunto Yang, divertida por la actitud de Pei, que no había dejado de gruñir y refunfuñar desde que Evan fue tras Sakura

**_-déjalo, no te preocupes, es un ridículo, podría apostar a que Pei es tan celoso y sobre protector con Sakura como su gruñón hermano_** – Meiling rió junto con Amaro, que no pudo aguantarse una carcajada y Yang lo miraba extrañada, mientras Pei daba un enorme trago a su bebida y seguía renegando

**_-y cual es el chiste?-_** le pregunto Yang a su novio que no podía dejar de reír junto a Meiling

**_-es que no conoces a Touya… el es todo un caso_**- comento Tomoyo uniéndose a la "entretenida" platica (llámese burla contra Touya ..) –**_tendrías que conocerlo para entender…_**-

**_-y tu lo conoces?-_** le pregunto a Amaro que aun no podía dejar de reír, y el asinti

-**_aja_**- contesto limpiándose una lagrima que le resbalo de tanto reírse, Amaro podía ser demasiado serio, pero cuando se trataba de burlarse de alguien, o hacerle la vida imposible podía estar tan o mas loco que su hermano, por algo eran un dúo de temer **_–lo conocí cuando Evan y yo estuvimos en Japón, como mi hermano trabajo muy de cerca con Sakura nos toco presenciar mas de una de las rabietas de Kinomoto-_**

**_-sisisi!-_** le secundo Tomoyo divertida, ahora no era solo Yang la que parecía algo "molesta" por la actitud de su novio, sino que también Eriol no parecía muy contento por lo bien que se llevaban Tomoyo y Amaro **_–recuerdas aquella vez cuando llegaron por nosotras a casa de Sakura y Touya casi los saca a patadas de la casa?-_** los dos rieron como locos y Meiling se veía muy intrigada

**_-como es eso?! Por que no me habías contado?!! Cuenta, Cuenta!!- _**reclamaba Meiling mientras amaro la interrumpió después de dar un trago a su bebida y a duras penas no escupirla por la risa

**_-fue cuando recién Evan conoció a Sakura, cuando los contrataron para el video, el no se aguanto y la invito a salir, ella quiso negarse pero Evan nunca ha aceptado un no por respuesta, así que Sakura le puso la condición de conseguirle una pareja a su prima, la cual se encontraba algo deprimida y no podía dejarla sola, además de que le levantaría los ánimos- _**comenzó Amaro con el relato

**_-deprimida??-_** pregunto sin comprender Meiling mirando a Tomoyo, que rodó los ojos y vio discretamente a Eriol, que no se notaba muy contento

**_-después te cuento-_** Meiling comprendió las señas y dejo de preguntar para mejor escuchar lo que restaba del cuento **_–deja que amaro siga contando-_** la morena asintió y le presto total atención al mayor del dueto francés

**_-en que me quede?... a, si, llegamos por las chicas, bueno, Evan me arrastro ya que yo no tenia la mas mínima intención de tener una cita a ciegas con quien sabe que monstruo que me quería encasquetar mi hermano... pero si que me lleve una sorpresa al ver a semejante ángel cuando nos abrió la puerta , obviamente ya no me pude negar_**- rió señalando a Tomoyo que reía junto con el, Yang y Eriol no se podían aguantar la cara de pocos amigos **_–pasamos, muy normal y tranquilamente a la sala, y ahí Sakura nos recibió, mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello, en eso entro su hermano a la habitación, bastante serio, y Sakura nos lo presento, el ni siquiera nos dijo "hola" así que nos quedamos callados... el pleito se armo cuando Sakura le contó que Evan seria quien apareciera con ella en el video musical, al parecer estaba enterado de lo que aparecería en el video y había jurado matar al tipo que se atreviera a tocar a su hermana de esa forma, así que el cobarde de Evan se oculto detrás de Sakura... así que mientras pudimos, corrimos fuera de la casa y esperamos a las chicas en el auto mientras ellas trataban de calmar al a bestia _**– Meiling se echo a reír junto con Tomoyo y Amaro, pero Yang y Eriol seguía con sus caras largas y Pei murmurando por lo bajo casi rompiendo su copa

**_-vamos Pei, relájate, Evan no se la va a comer_**- comento Tomoyo ya harta por el comportamiento tan celoso de su amigo

**_-realmente lo dudo-_** le respondió molesto

**_-y a este que mosca le pico que le pego la "Touyitis?"- _**pregunto Meiling, se le notaba molesta por la actitud de Wong, ya que no lo comprendía en lo mas mínimo

**_-a Wong nunca le ha simpatizado mucho que digamos mi hermanito-_** comento Amaro con tranquilidad mientras Pei lo veía con ojos de pistola (si las miradas mataaaran u.ú)

**_-COMO FRE!#%%#$ADOS QUIERES QUE ME CAIGA BIEN ESE MANO LARGA APROVECHADO PERVERTIDO HIJO DE SU #$$!TA MA$#$- _**(_cerezo: exploto Pei .. ... chicas, recojan los cachitos por faviursh y tráiganme la colaloca . –salen Mimel y Amber a recoger los cachitos y tea muy mona ella con un frascote tamaño lloraras de Colaloca–)_

**_-calma Wong, además acuérdate que también es la mía ¬¬_** - _(cerezo: por los que no capte, se refiere a la "recordada" XD)_

**_-es igual ¬¬-_**

* * *

**_-y de que tanto habla ustedes?-_** pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo el barullo entre sus amigos

-**_de mucho y de nada, solamente nos entreteníamos mientras ustedes y mi primito adorado nos dejaban fuera del chisme_**- comento Meiling haciéndose la interesante, mientras su amigo y Evan se sentaban junto a ellos

Yang no dejaba reobservar a su hermana que se había alejado un poco del grupo, por una misteriosa llamada telefónica, Amaro lo noto y la abraso acercando su rostro al de su novia

**_-que sucede?-_** pregunto en un susurro, Yang cerro los ojos suspirando

**_-no lo se, desde hace rato que esta hablando por teléfono… me parece muy extraño_**- comento intrigada, y algo molesta

**_-todavía sigues sospechando de tu madre y de tu hermana?-_** ella asintió, y amaro remarco su mirada seria

**_-han estado muy extrañas, y se que hicieron algo… no por nada he tenido tantos sueños… y esa energía tan extraña…_** - comento preocupada

**_-lo se, yo también la sentí… pero no podemos hacer nada, mejor seguiremos investigando, y creo que podríamos aprovecharnos de esta situación para conseguir información, no crees?-_** Yang asintió y amaro la beso fugazmente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera le correspondi

**_-oigan, no coman pan frente a los pobres-_** comento Meiling picadamente, Yang sonrió y le devolvió la mirada picara

**_-pobre a tu gusto… por que se de buena fuente que hay muchas personas que quisieran sacarte de tu miseria Mei… cierto Wong?_**- Pei se atraganto con su botaba y tosía como loco dándose golpes en el pecho para desatascarse el bocado y mirando furicamente a Yang

En tan poco tiempo de conocerse Yang y Meiling había entablado una gran amistad, ya que ellas tenían un gran punto en común, el desprecio hacia Ying

**_-y bien, entonces que dicen, nos reuniremos mañana en casa de Wong?-_** pregunto Eriol desviando el tema

**_-y eso por que?-_** pregunto Sakura que no había escuchado toda la platica de Tomoyo y Amaro sobre su hermano

**_-solamente nos queremos reunir para pasar el rato –_** respondió Meiling extrañamente sonriente

**_-seguras que es buena idea?- _**pregunto Sakura recordando el incidente telefónico con su hermano

**_-claro! Solo queremos divertirnos un rato -_** respondió Tomoyo mientras miraba su reloj**_- creo que ya es un poco tarde, nos vamos amor?-_** pregunto a Eriol que asintió levantándose de su lugar junto a Tomoyo

**_-he?! Pero no se suponía que vendrías cono nosotros?- _**Tomoyo negó y Sakura quedo mas confundida

**_-no, me quedare con Eriol en su casa, no quiero darle molestias a Pei, ya tiene suficiente con hospedarlos a ustedes-_**

**_-pero ese no es ningún problema t-chan-_** comento Pei, pero al pensarlo mejor miro picadamente a Eriol **_– pero que se le va a hacer, solamente deja tus manos donde pueda verlas, he Hiragisawa??-_** todos rieron y Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco

**_-el león cree que todos son de su condición-_** finalizo Eriol tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta _(**Kassie**: que no era tigre, he? Si serás despistada, nee-chan)_ y comenzaba a caminar a la salida sin siquiera despedirse, Tomoyo se despidió rápidamente y alcanzo a Eriol, que desde momentos atrás se había notado algo molesto

* * *

**_-bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos irnos... o si no Touya se molestara_**- comento Sakura levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su bolso, Evan al miro fingiendo molestia

**_-tan pronto?? Saku, apenas es la 1 de la mañana!-_** dijo falsamente escandalizado

**_-por eso, si de por si mi hermano esta molesto ya, no quiero empeorar las cosas... Meiling, iras mañana a casa de Pei?-_** Mei asisto –**_entonces podrías llevarme mis cosas cuando vayas? Es que ya es muy tarde como para pasar por ellas a la residencia Li-_**

**_-esta bien, pero creí que se quedarían una noche mas-_** comento algo decepcionada

**_-que? quieres que termine sin cabeza?... insisto, Touya debería conseguirse una vida u.ú así no controlaría tanto la tuya Saku_**- Sakura solo sonrió con una gotita en la nuca

**_-bueno, entonces te llevo Saku- _**sentencio Evan tomando las llaves de su auto, pero Pei se le adelanto y tomo a Sakura del brazo

-**_no es necesario, saku se va conmigo, después de todo, se esta quedando en mi casa_**- Sakura vio apenada a Pei que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando a la salida

**_-este es otro que debería conseguirse una vida_**- Evan rodó los ojos con fastidio, nunca le había agradado que Wong se interpusiera entre el y Sakura, a pesar de que sabia que el no estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga

****

**_-oigan, si no es mucha molestia... podrían llevarme a mi casa? Es que al parecer mi quedito primito tiene otras prioridades en estos momentos-_** pregunto mientras señalaba a Shaoran que se dirigía a la salida con Ying, que loa abrasaba, Yang viendo a su hermana con fastidio

**_-vamos Mei, yo te llevo, además sirve para que platiquemos un rato-_** las dos se levantaron y tomaron sus bolsos, pero amaro detuvo a Yang algo descolocado

**_-creí que nos iríamos juntos-_** comento sin comprender por que Yang lo veía de aquella forma tan seria, parecía molesta... habría echo algo malo?

**_-vamos Mei, que se hace tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche sola-_** fue su única respuesta, seria, se soltó de Amaro y se fue con Meiling, que volteo a ver al francés que se quedo con la palabra en la boca, sorprendido

**_-creo que esta enojada-_** comento sarcásticamente Evan recargando su brazo en el hombro de su hermano que, fastidiado, se movió haciendo que casi se cayera –**_que?! yo no tengo la culpa de que este molesta... y que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a mi cuñis??- _** y así los dos hermanos salieron del lugar, siguiendo el ejemplo de las dos chinas que ya habían partido de ahí en el impala negro de la menor de las Xeng

* * *

-estas bien?- pregunto Tomoyo algo intrigada, hacia ya varios minutos que habían llegado a la residencia Hiragisawa y Eriol no había dicho ni una palabra, y que decir del viaje de ida, simplemente en un cementerio se hubiera escuchado mas ruido

-humm- fue la única respuesta de Eriol, que se abotonaba la camisa de la pijama mientras Tomoyo entraba a su habitación, fastidiada por la actitud de Eriol se sentó al borde de la cama de este de piernas cruzadas y mirada molesta

-te doy hasta 5 para que me respondas- dijo mostrando los 5 dedos de su mano y empezando a contar, al ver como Eriol solamente tomaba un libro del buró y se estaba en el sillón reclinable que tenia junto a la cama, sin prestarle mayor atención, decidió cambiar la estrategia de "chica dominante" –vamos Eriol, esto no es divertido- dijo ahora en un tono mas tranquilo, inclusive meloso recargándose en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba Eriol y jugando con los cabellos del ojiazul tiernamente (_cerezo: directito al plan "B" XD_) el cual siguió sin prestarle atención, inclusive pareció molestarse mas por el bufido que se le escucho

-si lo que quieres es divertirte por que no llamas a tu "querido amigo" Amaro, he "ángel"?- comento seria y cortantemente acentuando con sarcasmo las ultimas palabras

-Eriol...- hablo seriamente la amatista, que, sin que se diera cuenta el ojiazul, ya estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio, mirándolo tranquila y seriamente a los ojos -.. esas celoso?- Tomoyo a duras penas pudo aguantar la risa por la cara tan infantil que puso Eriol ante su pregunta

Eriol, molesto, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar casi tirando a Tomoyo que a duras penas pudo mantenerse de pie

-de que podría estar yo celoso?...no digas estupideces- sentencio seriamente dándole la espalda a Tomoyo, que al parecer se ofendió por el comentario, ya que dejo de reír instantáneamente

-estupideces?... consideras el estar celoso una estupidez?... acaso el quererme es una estupidez para ti?... por que si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu precisamente el que causo esa"depresion" que menciono mi "querido amigo" como tu le dices.... deja recuerdo, su nombre era Alessa?... no, Cloe?... no, esa estaba tachada en la lista- comentaba irónica y molesta mientras pensaba y contaba con los dedos

–Tessa?... ha si, a ella solo le falto decirme como lavar tus camisas para poder quitarles el bile con que ella misma te las manchaba cada noche, o no?- Eriol volteo sorprendido a ver a Tomoyo que a pesar de sonar molesta casi estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada

–se supone que una persona se encela por que quiere demasiado a alguien... y tu dices que es una estupidez... entonces es una estupidez que me quieras...bueno, con eso lo dijiste todo Hiragisawa...- con paso firme se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, pero no salio, se quedo seria mirando al suelo -... y solo para que te enteres... toda esa noche Amaro se la paso consolándome, ya que lo único que pude hacer fue hablar de ti, y nada mas de ti... le conté todo lo sucedido para desahogarme, y el muy tiernamente me consoló, paso toda la velada escuchándome llora y no dijo nada, no se molesto, solamente me sonreía, por que me comprendía completamente según me dijo, ya que el había conocido a una persona de la cual se había enamorado y no sabia que hacer.... creo que la conoces, la viste hoy en el club... y además yo misma fui quien planeo todo para que le confesara sus sentimientos...- y sin mas, Tomoyo salio de la habitación azotando la puerta...

a pesar de que Tomoyo se había ido, Eriol seguía parado ahí mirando al entrada de su habitación pensando en que había ocurrido, y en especial, como había permitido que Tomoyo se fuera así nada mas... minutos después la puerta se abrió y Eriol volteo creyendo que seria ella que volvía arrepentida por su arranque de histeria ( _cerezo: si es que se le puede decir as_), pero solo vio a Nakuru asomarse por la puerta algo dudosa

-sucedió algo Eriol? Tomoyo salio hace unos momentos de la casa echa un furia y se llevo tu auto- no obtuvo mas respuesta que un cojinazo en el rostro por parte de un muy molesto, furioso diría yo, Eriol que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado –QUE!? YO QUE HICE?!-

* * *

fe de errata: en capítulos anteriores apareció el nombre del grupo que cantaba el video, nombrado como "ask" ese fue un error mío, que se me olvido corregir x.x ( si, si kass es típico en mi ¬¬U) _(**Kassie**: conste, te castigas sola, yo no he dicho nadita) _hago aki la aclaración que el nombre del grupo es "proyecto weib" y el nombre de la canción es house of love, y los nombres son los reales, ya que esta canción pertenece a una de los cds de la serie weib kreuz, ke es cantada por proyecto weib, los seijuus de esta serie , ahora si, las estupidas notas de la autora y RR's _(**Kassie**: me alegra saber que no soy solo yo quien piensa eso de tus notas xD)_

* * *

ojojojojojojojojojojoooooooo... los deje en suspenso? A que si??!!, bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste U la verdad si es que quedo un poco corto (lo dejo a su criterio) es por que ya deseaba subirlo, además de dejarlos un poco en misterio XDD... ciertamente no tenia pensado este pleito, quería una escena ET y al iba a poner como "reconciliación" XD por el pequeño altercado... pero simplemente no me salio y deje que mis dedos hicieran y desasieran con el teclado y quedo esto, y me quede: O.O como rayos escribí esto???... pero me que de pensando... y creo que quedo mucho mejor que como hubiera estado con al melosa escena ET XDD

y antes que nada... DEJA ESA SOGA EN PAZ KASS .!!! SE QUE QUERIAS SS Y HE PUESTO TODO LO CONTRARIO... PERO NO ES COMO PARA QUERER MATAR A TU LINDA HERMANITA VERDAD???

Kass murmura palabras que recuerdan a maldiciones dándose la vuelta, para ver que la silueta recostada en la pared se acerca a ella.

Pei se acerca a kass y le quita la soga de las manos, y en vez de eso le de una katana

_Pei_: esta recién afilada '¬' yo mismo se la kite a aya mientras dormía, y así no mancharas con sangre y será una agonía menos dolorosa y no tendremos que escucharla gritar

Cerezo se esconde detrás de la PC

_Cerezo_: mejor sigamos con los RR.. O.OU... hem... hermanita querida, eso lo vas a usar para cortar verduras cierto??

_Kassie_: verduras te daré yo, Astorya ¬¬

**_-:Meiling-chan:-_** te aseguro que si algún día dejo de escribir, y dejo a medias esta historia la que morirá soy yo, si no pregúntale a kass... suelta eso sis por favor!!! TT-TT.... y déjame insistir... NO ME HALAGES TANTO QUE ME SONROJO OO no soy tan Buena como dices -.- si no, joie me dejaría tan siquiera un mísero RR... y eso díselo a tu remedo de cuñado Tsuki! y que no me salga otra vez con eso de que el me lo dice en persona, por que ni eso hace el desgraciado... hem... en que iba?

_Pei_: en que agachabas tu cabecita aquí en el banquito, cerca del periódico para que no se manche el piso XDD

_Cerezo_: haré de cuenta que no escuche eso u.ú... a si las peleas entre hermanos,,, jejeje me gusta poner cruel a Yang.. ME ENCANTA ESE PERSONAJE!! Es como resaltar mi parte maldita XD... y la verdad no se en que te pareció especial ni como resalte el SS (verdad kass?) (_Kassie: no se que hablas, pero creo que si u.u)_ me lo podrías explicar?

_Pei_: y eso que eres la escritora u.

_Cerezo_: ¬¬... sigamos... sobre lo de la terraza... al leer este chap te habrás dado una idea me imagino, y no, realmente no tenia pensado terminar con la relación PS... fue inesperado XD me da gusto que si haya quedado bien y lo del chico del video... pues la verdad también salio así de chiripada, por que Azuka me había dado la idea del nuevo personaje, pero realmente no sabia como acomodarlo de una forma que al instante le pudiera dar celos a Shaoran, y de paso quería que Pei también se molestara

_Pei_: todo yo, todo yo .

_Cerezo_: deja seguir Wong... a si que, al releer los chaps, se me vino a la mente la idea de agregar a Evan... pero primero había pensado en un nombre, una nacionalidad... y me gusto el nombre de amaro... pero el nombre se me hizo muy serio y algo misterioso, por eso decidí dejárselo al chico de Yang, el cual ya estaba planeado para la historia, pero quedo volando otra vez el chico del video, así que pensé otro nombre, y justo cuando estaba escuchando a EVANESSENS (se nota mi fuente de inspiración? XD) y así salio, y buscando un apellido se me ocurrió que fueran hermanos XDD, como vez, no es mucha la ciencia que uso para crear los personajes XD... y por lo del msn, gomene si no he tenido chance de escribita ni agregarte... MUGRES EXAMENES FINALES!! LOS ODIO!! Esa fue la razón principal de mi tardanza para con este capu.u gomene, pero a me veras muy pronto en tu lista de contactos XD muchas gracias por tu apoyo Mei, y ya cheque el RR que me dejaste para FYH... ARIGATO!!!

_Kassie_: u.u si seras, Cerezito… es "Evanescence" En fin.

**_-:Serena Li:-_** ojojojojo todas somos una frescas, y no, hasta ahora no se de un club de fans de Pei... y que tal como reaccionaron los dos a Evan??? Jejeje XD se que a lo mejor esperabas algo mas "explosivo" pero no se dio U, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap

**_-:Tsuki Lunita:-_** sip, ya se dejo de endejadas la niña rosa y si, están como kieren!!!, mira, te daré una idea XD... Amaro se parece muchisimo a fuma, de X, y Evan... pues me basé mas o menos en lo que es el cabello de Yuki Eiri, y en sus ojos, pero evan se ve mucho mas joven... es como una mezcla de suichi y yuki o.o, mas que nada, si no sabes quienes son, checa la serie de gravitación XD.. y con que no me quieras pervertir a Wong tosho esta bien .. pero creo que ya se te escapo

_Pei_: tu hermana esta igual de loca que tu .U

_Cerezo_: y si! Ke vivan las hijas de la luna... cierto, donde andara otosan?!?!

**_-:Gipsy-chan:-_** ojojojojo mujer que sorpresa tenerte por aquí otra vez XD espero que este cap también te guste y me alegro que te siga gustando la historia

**_-:Fukaru Rhyan:- _**primita!!.. lamento decirte que por ahora no puedo matarla u.u aunque a mi también me caiga gorda es indispensable para la trama... aunque si la desapareceré por un ratito en los siguientes chaps XD... y si! Pei esta celoso XDD... y fíjate que si estuvo un poquitin mas corto U que observadora eres XD y kass... es solo kass XD, gomene por la tardanza XD

**_-:Berenice Chan Yuli:- _**como vez amiga, aunque no haya continuada la relacion SP... PEI ESTA CELOSO XDDD... y muchas gracias por tus halagos amiga espero este cap te haya gustado también y sigue leyendo!!!

**_-: Sakura-chan:-_** o sip en este fic hago la magia a un lado, pero la verdad siempre esa presente en la trama, aunque de una forma por demás "escondidita" ya que es la causante de muchos de los problemas, y será la causante de muchos mas XD, pero siempre quise dar mas importancia a las relaciones entre las parejas... pero insisto, que tiene pei que las trai loacs a todas?!!! O.o?? _(Kassie_: ¬¬ mi no me trae loca…)

_Pei_: que no ves? Soy único, adorable, magnifico, encantador e irresistible jejeje

_Cerezo_: mira Wong! tu lengua! Ve y persíguela!!

_Pei_: ¬¬

_Cerezo_: jejejeje sigamos mejor U

**_-:Undine:-_** huy... mi fic es interesante o.o, sugoe!! Muchas gracias U y espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado XD

**_-: Celina Sosa:-_** hooo celi-chan pues veras...creo que tus primeras preguntas ya quedaron contestadas en este chap XD y que hizo Evan para que Tomoyo se sorprendiera? Solamente llegar!! Ya que ella mejor que nadie conoce como es Evan en cuanto a Sakura, y eso armaría un alboroto con cierto niño verde y el chinito ególatra

_Pei_: como que ególatra?!!

_Cerezo_: lo eres Wong, ahora déjame continuar u.

_Pei_: ¬¬

_Cerezo_: sobre Yang y Amaro, pues ya se respondió la pregunta, cierto?, y si! La niña a a pesar de todo desarrollo su carácter XD ya no se deja mangonear tanto por el hermano U y si, a Shaoran le tocara ponerse celoso muchas mas veces XD, y si, siempre obligan a la pobre Sakura XD

**_-:Kanna Sagara:- _**o she she sheeee... ya estoy compensando con el relajo de parejas XD, aunque el MP tardara un poquito mas que las demás XD, pero ya veras, ya veras...ku,ku,ku,ku,ku (la risa chafa regreso o.o ... XDD)

**_-:Kassandra L.K.:- _**hem... este... pues... ejejeje no estabas tan equivocada onichan U no hubo SS en la terraza.. sino todo lo contrario U... y gracais por tu aceptación... eso creo o.oU... SUGOE... KIREI!!! No sabia que te gustara tanto el fic , arigato nanota onichan!!!

_Kassie_: Pos si, con notas chafas, ortografía extraña… poco SS… y todo tu fic salido de mente macabra, me gusta je.

**_-:Kikasasa:- _**hooo holas amiga bueno, espero que ya los hayas bajado todos y que te hayan gustado, y si, le mandaré tus saludos a Denisse-chan... y por la personalidad de Pei, por favor no mas halagos por que si no ya no lo aguantare

**_-:Master the Gambler:-_** sip mi chico lindo, puntual como siempre XD... pero por que te traia mariado mi fic o.o?... y por lo del fic conjunto, no me lo recuerdes, ya sabrás por que lo digo cuando lo leas, e insisto, el día que me llegue un rr tuyo que realmente me diga que te pareció el fic o el cap (por que en tus rr me hablas de todo menos de eso) haré fiesta!

Ne anywai, hasta aki keda el cap 08, y no se desesperen que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible o.o

Sai jan a toshosy toshas!!

Cerezo Astorya

Y Si!, kikyo debe morir!!

Y ke vivan las hijas de la luna ojojojojojojojojo


	9. Donde estará el amor?

Parlamentos en japonés.

_Parlamentos en francés (menos los ke tenga ' al inicio)_

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

**_Parlamentos en mandarín (chino). (Menos si tiene al inicio –tanta explicación ya me revolvió x.x -)_**

(...) "Comentarios de la autora".

o.o.o.o.o.o "Cambio de escenario o situación".

-...- Diálogos de los personajes.

-...- Telepatía.

"-...-" Lo que escribe.

-"..."- lo que piensa

-#...#- Por teléfono.

Flash back.

Fin del flash back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**_Gessekai_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_****_

_**Donde estará el amor?**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-sucedió algo Eriol? Tomoyo salio hace unos momentos de la casa echa un furia y se llevo tu auto- no obtuvo mas respuesta que un cojinazo en el rostro por parte de un muy molesto, furioso diría yo, Eriol que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado –QUE!? YO QUE HICE?!-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-podrías calmarte y decirme que sucedió?!- exigía Sakura, entre moleta y preocupada, Tomoyo no había dejaba de llorar desde que llego momentos atrás, todo mundo en la residencia Wong se despertó por el escándalo y bajaron a la sala, donde la recién llegada lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Sakura, y Touya, fuera de control y por completo cabreado (tal vez no sea una expresión que usen por donde vivo, pero es la única forma en que puedo describirlo ..U)

-que fue lo que te hizo ese mal nacido?! Cuando me entere de que te puso una mano encima yo lo mato! me escuchaste?! Lo mato!... primero le corto ambas manos, le quiebro las piernas y después lo remato-

-cállate Touya, no ayudas en nada!- le grito Sakura dejando a todos sorprendidos

-no.... ojala y esta vez cumpla sus amenazas!- a todos les salio una gota en la nuca al escuchar a Tomoyo, incluso al mismo Touya

-pero que demonios fue lo que sucedió?!!- le pregunto por enésima vez Sakura que comenzaba a desesperarse (raro en la niña esta) así que Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que contarle todo lo que había sucedido y las causas que ella creía que habían originado la molestia del inglesito

-y solo por eso?- al parecer sus razones para tanto alboroto habían decepcionado algo a Sakura que comenzaba a darse de topes con un cojin, al verla, Tomoyo casi empieza a llorar otra vez y Sakura, algo desesperada trato de calmarla nuevamente –Tomoyo, linda, mira... por que no vamos a dormir, y mañana muy tempranito hablamos del asunto y armaremos una turba iracunda para ir a quemar su casa y medio matarlo, si?... pero ahora, por favor, necesito dormir, pasaron muchas cosas hace rato, no quiero ni acordarme de eso, pero quiero dormir... por favor!!-

-que fue lo que sucedió hace rato???- se escucho a Touya exigiendo una respuesta

-calma touya, no creo que sea el momento- touya gruño al intento de yukito, que estaba bostezando por el sueño, de calmarlo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**__**

**_-Residencia Xeng?... Quien la Busca?... espere un momento- _**la mucama avanzo rápidamente hacia la planta alta de la residencia con el inalámbrico en mano, llegando frente a una enorme puerta negra, toco levemente y un somnoliento "pase" le hizo abrir la puerta y entrar sigilosamente –**_disculpe por molestarla tan temprano señorita, pero tiene una llamada _– **

**__**

**_-quien es?-_** pregunto la chica que seguía recostada entre las cobijas abrasando su almohada

-**_Amaro Guilmeit_** – la mucama le acerco el teléfono a la chica que refunfuñaba algo

**__**

**_-puedes retirarte-_** la mucama asintió y tras una pequeña reverencia salio de la habitación –**_que rayos quieres a estas horas??-_** preguntó casi en un grito

-# **_buenos días bella durmiente #_**- se escucho dulcemente la voz del Francés al otro lado de la línea **_-# como amaneciste? #-_**

-**_no amanecí, me despertaste_**- Yang no parecía del todo contenta con la conversación

**__**

**_-# según recuerdo esto no te había molestado antes #- _**comento al notar el enfado de la chica

_****_

_**- antes, del verbo ya paso - **_

**__**

**_-# me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan molesta?#_**- amaro permanecía tranquilo, sabia que no era buena idea discutirle a Yang cuando estaba de malas

**__**

**_- será que apenas son las 6 de la mañana?, si quieres molestar a alguien por que no le hablas a tu "ángel"??!_**- y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, colg

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amaro seguía con el auricular pegado a su oreja, se había quedado muy sorprendido por la reacción de Yang, eso no era normal en ella, a demás, lo que le había dicho, su "ángel?!" ... demonios, hablaba de Tomoyo lo mas seguro

__

_- que sucede hermanito???-_ Evan entro en la habitación sin siquiera tocar y se quedo observando a su hermano al cual aun no le caía el veinte, Evan se acerco al teléfono y observo el numero que había marcado su hermana, el de la casa de Yang

__

_- le sucedió algo a mi cuñis querida??- _amaro colgó de un golpe el inalámbrico y se levanto con el ceño muy fruncido, dando vueltas por toda la habitación maldiciendo y haciendo señas y movimientos tratando de controlar la frustración y la ira que lo consumía

__

_-esa esa... esa TONTA!!!- _Evan solo observaba sin comprender a su furioso hermano, inquieto y algo cabizbajo entre sus gruñidos y vueltas en el cuarto, mientras aventaba los cojines del sillón y todo lo que se le cruzara en medio a las paredes

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'_Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el ambiente en si daba algo de miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón el aura ahí era de paz, a pesar de la apariencia tan macabra el aura calida que rodeaba el lugar hacia imposible el temerle, los caminos era demasiado largos, solamente iluminados por la poca luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales que se encontraban a una gran altura, lo que le impedía divisar donde se encontraba._

_****_

_**Tanta gente diferente**_

**_y la vida se va dibujando..._**

_**las ideas en mi mente**_

**_buscan realidad de vez en cuando..._**

_**buscando, día y noche estoy buscando**_

**_siempre estoy buscando..._**

'_Caminó sin pensar cuanto llevaba haciéndolo, una ansiedad inaguantable por llegar al final le daban las fuerzas para andar hasta que sus pies descalzos pudieran mantenerla, a pesar de estar vestida solamente con un sedoso camisón blanco de finos tirantes y muy delgada tela, y en contacto con el frió piso el clima no parecía surtir efecto en ella, aquella presencia tan calida la rodeaba, protegiéndola, llamándola a su encuentro.. y ella, sin saber quien era siquiera, deseaba estar a su lado, pero un sentimiento muy extraño le decía que no debía, era como una espina clavada en el corazón muy profundamente, pero no hizo caso a razones, siguió adelante hasta toparse con una enorme puerta negra... después de titubear unos minutos con la poca fuerza que tenia logro abrir la enorme puerta_

**__**

**_Tanta gente diferente_**

**_y la vida se va dibujando..._**

_**las ideas en mi mente buscan realidad**_

**_de vez en cuando..._**

_**buscando, día y noche estoy buscando**_

**_siempre estoy buscando..._**

**_buscado, hasta que llegues tu estaré buscando..._**

__

_Ese lugar era todo menos lo que había imaginado, no era un calabozo, ni una cámara de tortura, al contrario, era una hermosa y muy amplia habitación, un balcón al fondo dejaba ver una hermosa vista al mar que reflejaba la hermosa luz de luna, una mesa en el centro que se ilimitaba con las dos velas del candil que se encontraba en el centro de esta, se acerco a ella y había varios tazones con frutillas variadas y dos copas de algo parecido a vino, las rozo, pero no las tomo y siguió recorriendo el lugar, una cama de do plazas del lado derecho adornada con un dosel de una muy fina tela verde claro por la cual se podía ver que alguien se encontraba sentado a la orilla de esta, de lo cual la visitante no se percato, se encontraba al extremo derecho_

**_pasas y mi vida siente_**

**_que no estaba solo imaginando..._**

_**solo falta conocerte**_

**_y en tus ojos irme despegando..._**

__

_La figura se levanto lentamente, y se acerco sin ser detectado aun hasta llegar detrás suyo, la sujeto suavemente por los brazos, sorprendiéndola, ya que al sentir el tacto de aquella persona se dio vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a frente con aquel hombre... si, era un hombre, uno al que ella conocía muy bien, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mas al sentir nuevamente su suave tacto sobre sus brazos acariciándola tiernamente, como tratando de tranquilizar a una niña pequeña. _

_****_

_**Buscando, día y noche siempre estoy buscando**_

_**siempre estoy buscando...**_

_**buscando, hasta que llegues tu estaré buscando**_

_**estaré buscando...**_

_**donde estará el amo?,**_

_**donde estará la luz que me haga sonreír?...**_

__

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, permanecieron observándose por instantes que parecían eternos hundiéndose mutuamente en sus miradas, el intento acercarse un poco mas, pero ella, aun nerviosa, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, un tanto cabizbajo por la reacción subió una de sus manos hasta el sonrojado rostro de ella, acariciando su mejilla y retirando algunos de los mechones que lograban ocultar su rostro, volvió a acercarse, esta vez ella no retrocedió –_te extrañe..._- le susurro tiernamente, la mirada de ella entristeció al escucharlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y el lo noto, verla de aquella forma era peor que mil cuchilladas en el corazón _- ... yo...- _el la silencio con un dedo en sus finos labios, sellándolos, y negando con la cabeza, no quería escuchar las palabras a las que tanto les temía, no aun, solamente quería estar a su lado, junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo aunque fuera por un momento _–eres hermosa...- _cada palabra hacia que ella se sonrojara mas y mas, mientras el marcaba el contorno de su rostro delicadamente con su mano para después pasear una cereza por sus labios, marcando cada una de las curvas de estos deseando ansiosamente que sus propios labios ocupara el lugar de aquella cereza para disfrutar tan dulce manjar que compartía su tono sonrosado_

**__**

**_Buscando, día y noche estaré buscando,_**

**_buscando, Hasta que llegues tu estaré buscando,_**

_**donde estará el amor?...**_

_**donde estará la luz que me haga sonreír?...**_

__

_Ella, sonrojada a mas no poder, no dejaba de observar aquel par de ojos que siempre la habían hechizado, el ligero dosel verde los envolvía mientras danzaba al compás de la brisa nocturna, el llevo su mano libre a la cintura de su acompañante, mientras esa mordía la cereza provocando que el jugo de esta se resbalará por sus labios, como cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos, no pudo resistirse a tan apetecible invitación, así que la atrajo mas hacia el dándole una pequeña vuelta, la abraso y la beso, tierna pero firmemente, con aquel deseo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, degustando cada rincón de esos labios, de su boca, mientras caían lentamente hacia la cama abrasados, disfrutando de aquel mágico momento_

_****_

_****__**Donde estará el amor?...**_

**_Donde estará?_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito de kero se escucho por toda la habitación, estaba dormido en el buró de Sakura, sobre las cartas, pero por alguna razón se levanto sobresaltado y fue a dar al suelo junto con todas las cartas que terminaron desparramadas por el suelo, volteo a ver a todos lados con los ojos saltones, para toparse con que una de las cartas de su ama brillaba tenuemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sakura... Sakura?- llamaba Tomoyo a su prima que estaba completamente distraída, las dos se encontraban en la cocina de la residencia Wong, se habían levantado muy temprano (mas bien Tomoyo no había logrado dormir y despertó a Sakura para que le hiciera compañía) y tenían hambre, pero no quisieron despertar a nadie de la servidumbre, así que bajaron a ver que podían conseguir para desayunar-SAKURA!!-

-HOEE?!!- el grito hizo reaccionar a la pobre Sakura, que se sonroja hasta el copete ante la extrañada pero siempre atenta mirada de Tomoyo,, que comprendió prácticamente al instante

– perdón por despertarte anoche, creo que por eso estabas molesta no?- aquel brillo tan especial en los ojos de Tomoyo, de astucia y complicidad

-de que hablas?...- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza algo divertida

-soñaste con el verdad???- Sakura se sonrojo tremendamente lo que mas risa le causo a su amiga – con eso me dices todo -

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shaoran abrió los ojos repentinamente, la luz entraba por la ventana dándole directo a su rostro notablemente sorprendido sudando y agitado, se levanto sentándose en la cama, parecía algo aturdido ya que su movimientos no eran del todo certeros, paso una mano por sus castaños cabellos logrando alborotarlos aun mas de lo que ya se encontraban, para luego tallarse los ojos pesadamente en un vano intento por despejarse. Se levanto y camino hacia el balcón por donde entraba la brisa fresca de la mañana acompañada del hermoso paisaje del mar de hong kong... momento...el mar... su balcón... su cama... SU CAMA?!!

Shaoran casi se cae por el balcón al resbalarse ante tras reflexiones, aquel sueño no solo había sido raro, increíble era la palabra, además de agregarle unos 4000 "increíblemente" al raro, si, muchas veces había soñado con ella, PERO NO DE AQUELLA FORMA!!! ... había sido increíble, tan real que aun podía sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios... PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!!! Shaoran se sonrojo hasta el copete, y casi se resbala nuevamente al escuchar como tocaban la puerta insistentemente

**__**

**_-HABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ XIAO LANG_**!!- eran los inconfundibles gritos de Meiling, por el tono estaba algo histérica, cosa muy normal en ella

**__**

**_- pasa, esta abierto-_** le contesto desganadamente mientras sacaba una camisa negra de sus cajones y se la ponía, su prima muy obediente entro inmediatamente, y como lo había supuesto no venia nada contenta, pero al verlo su rostro cambio de uno de furia a uno de total extrañeza por el estado tan agitado, sonrojado, sudoroso y algo alterado, incluso asustado, de su primo

**__**

**_-vaya xiao, estas mas turbado que ayer?- _**el tono pícaro de Mei hizo a Shaoran voltear casi por completo la cabeza hacia ella, mas sonrojado que una tutsi pop y la nariz de rorrito juntos y furioso mandándole miradas de odio a su prima le aventó una almohada al rostro que casi la tumba

**__**

**_-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES MEILING!- _**gruño furioso y muy apenado

**__**

**_- hay primito, pero si es algo completamente natural jejejeje... pero ya en serio, soñaste con ella verdad???-_** esta vez la pregunta lo agarro en curva, lo dejo con la boca abierta y con una cada de "¿Cómo fregados lo sabes?" que no podía con ella **_– bueno, cambiando de tema, iras conmigo a casa de Wong si o si?!!!- _**Shaoran resignado por lo menos daba gracias al cambio de conversación

****

**- acaso tengo opción?-** pregunto mientras Meiling se sentaba a su lado

**__**

**_- por supuesto! Tienes 2 grandes, increíbles, magnificas y únicas opciones que no puedes dejar pasar!-_** contesto al puro estilo del tele marketing **_–SI O SI!-_** Shaoran bajo la cabeza resignado, para después levantarse y jalar a su prima hasta la puerta **_– hey! Que haces?!!-_** sin decir nada Shaoran prácticamente la aventó fuera de la habitación y le cerro la puerta en las narices **_–BRUTO!!!- _**se escucho el furioso grito de mei junto con sus pasos que se alejaban de la habitación, cosa a la que Shaoran no presto atención por seguir sumido en sus pensamientos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era ya mas de mediodía, el sol a medio cielo iluminaba todo a su paso, el viento revolvía los de por si alborotados cabellos del ambarino al volante de un jaguar verde oscuro convertible

-**_pero que demonios sucede???_**- Shaoran se quito las gafas obscuras para ver la razón de los histéricos gritos de Meiling, que se sentó en el respaldote su asiento para poder ver bien sobre el parabrisas del descapotable mientras su primo acomodaba el auto en fila para entrar a la residencia Wong

y digo fila por que frente a el había alrededor de 7 autos mas esperando entrar, y estacionado frente la residencia había un enorme camión del que varios hombres y mujeres descargaban cosas de toda clase, entre ellas reflectores y pantallas

Varios autos salieron, entre ellos el camión y por fin pudo llegar hasta la entrada, rápidamente bajaron y entraron sin siquiera tocar intrigados por lo que sucedía, de todas maneras la puerta estaba abierta y gente entraba y salía a cada minuto

Casi llegando a la entrada del jardín, donde se acumulaba toda la gente se escuchaba una canción a todo volumen y se notaba un gran ambiente

**__**

**_-WONG TIENE UNA FIESTA Y NO ME INVITO?!!!- _**Shaoran bajo la cara avergonzado por como toda la gente volteo a verlos extrañados, a duras penas se abrieron paso por entre la gente y lo que vieron los dejo con el ojo cuadrado

__

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

La música de fondo sonaba estruendosa, el ambiente era cargado, gente yendo y viniendo alrededor de la piscina, donde se encontraban colocados reflectores y pantallas que reflejaban la luz, parecía casi un escenario –Vamos Linda! Haz tu magia!- al escuchar esa voz voltearon, la reconocieron como la de el mayor de los Gilmeit, y así era, se encontraba ahí en medio de todos, con una cámara tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra, cambiando de Angulo a cada momento y reponiendo cartuchos vacíos por nuevos para seguir con su trabajo, Shaoran guió su vista hacia donde la cámara apuntaba y palideció por completo, la vio, ahí sentada, cambiando de pose constantemente, vestida con un bikini azul cielo con estrellas, sujeto a los lados y el top al cuello

__

_I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling._

_You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

Sus cabellos castaños volaban a su alrededor mecidos por el viento artificial, miraba directamente a la cámara, con esa sonrisa que perrería a cualquiera, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban felices mientras realizaba su trabajo favorito: modelar

-Meiling, que hacen por aquí??- Tomoyo se acerco a su amiga, algo sorprendida de verlos ah

-habíamos quedado de acuerdo en vernos aquí lo recuerdas?- Tomoyo se dio palmaditas en la frente, recordando lo que su amiga le decía – podrías decirme que esta sucediendo?!-

__

_You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always_

_yours"_

_uu-oohuh._

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

__

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

- lo había olvidado por completo, rayos!... lo que sucede es que Black llamo anoche pidiendo que adelantáramos la sesión fotográfica, ya que el debe regresar a Japón lo antes posible... y pues aquí estamos- le respondió volteando a ve a su amiga que posaba radiare y feliz, y después fijo su mirada en Shaoran, que no había hablado desde que llegaron, claro! Como hacerlo si asaba mas que embobado con la castaña

__

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let´s go party_

__

_Y__ou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always_

_yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always_

_yours"_

__

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

El pobre de Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo provocativo de aquella escena, Sakura dentro del agua recargada en el borde de la piscina, pero todo cambió cuando vio entrar al cuadro a cierto chico que llego detrás de ella y la abraso, las fotos no cesaron, las poses cambiaban constantemente, pero ese chico no se le despegaba, salieron del agua, la abrasaba, la cargaba, poco mas falto para que la besara, **_ESO SI QUE YA ES EL COLMO!!! – _**pensó para si, no podía aguantarse la rabia, y los deseos de estar en el lugar de ese chico, de Evan – **_pero en que estoy pensó?!! Saca esas ideas de tu mente xiao lang!- _**se recrimino a si mismo

__

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

__

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

__

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Shaoran se alejo del lugar, bastante molesto, escuchando aun la música, era acaso en eso en lo que se había convertido Sakura?! En una simple muñeca que todos movían a su antojo? Hacían con ella lo que querían? No, eso no podía ser, ella no era así, pero al verla de esa forma con el tal Evan no le dio otra impresión mas que esa, y lo peor era que se estaba muriendo del coraje... de celos tal vez?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aa pesar de la radiante luz del sol que iluminaba la ciudad toda la habitación estaba prácticamente a obscuras, a no ser por la chispeante chimenea, frente a la cual se encontraba un enrome sillón negro de piel, en el que descansaba placidamente un hombre entrado en años

****

****

**-por que la ha mandado llamar mi señor?- **le cuestiono un joven, de no mas de 30 años que se encontraba parado tras el, guardando su distancia respetuosamente, uno de los hombres de mas confianza de aquella persona

****

**-tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con ella, además necesita un poco mas de entrenamiento para poder afrontarlos retos que le espera... y William, que hay del otro asunto que te encargue?- **

****

**-Lo hemos localizado, ya no esta en Japón, ahora se encuentra de regreso en Hong Kong - **el joven se acerco a el y le entrego una foto, la cual permaneció observando por un buen rato con sus brillantes lagunas azule, tan frías como el hielo

****

**-tanto tiempo escondiéndose, por fin había logrado encontrar un lugar donde prácticamente era inalcanzable para nosotros y ahora sin mas ni mas regresa a casa, poniéndose a nuestro alcance... que ocurrirá con ese niño?... si su madre viviera tal vez el no seria así y estaría aquí a mi lado...- **su tono era melancólico, al igual que su mirada que había entristecido notablemente

****

**-eso le haría muy feliz no, mi señor?-**

****

**-así es William, es mi nieto, pero de no haber sido por ese hombre, ese maldito bastando, ella no estaría muerta y todos viviríamos como una familia- **

****

**-tenga en cuenta que si no hubiera sido por el nunca hubiera nacido el Joven...- **no pudo terminar su frase por un gesto de aquel hombre, le dolía reconocerlo, ese "miserable bastardo" había logrado hacer feliz a su única hija y lo había bendecido con un maravilloso varón como nieto

****

**-tal vez eso fue lo único bueno que hizo en su vida el desgraciado... y tarde o temprano regresara, no lo dudo, aun guardo la esperanza de que recapacite y sea un digno representante y heredero de los long... -**

****

**- pero ni siquiera usa el apellido de la familia, es mas, el lleva el apellido de ese hombre- **le recalco receloso william

****

**- lo se, pero también lleva el mío y es un lazo que nunca podrá negar, es, y siempre será Pei Wong Long...-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**__**

**_-RAYOS! POR QUE AHORA PRESISAMENTE!!- _**el grito desesperado de la mujer se pudo escuchar por todo el aeropuerto, mientras esta bajaba del avio en que acababa de aterrizar en tierra Inglesa, caminando provocativamente entro en los pasillos del enorme lugar dirigiéndose a buscar sus maletas, pasaría un larga semana ahí, o mas, dependiendo de sus compromisos que habían llegado de manera urgente, tanta que no pudo sacarse de ellos, ya que de todo el asunto dependía su destino, todos las miradas masculinas se centraban en ella y su irradiante belleza, cosa que no le molestaba en nada, estaba mas que acostumbrada y le agradaba además, vestía con un traje sastre color crema, cuyo saco se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver parte de sus encantos con aquel escote, y una falda por demás corta y aberturas a cada lado, tomo su maleta rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida donde se encontraba un hombre deteniendo un letrero con su nombre, un chofer, paso junto a el y le hizo una seña con la mano para que la guiara al auto, y precisamente a la entrada los esperaba una enorme limusina negra, el chofer le abrió la puerta para que entrara y después de cerrarla se dirigió a su puesto y el auto arranco

****

**- los señores le esperan impacientes-** el cristal negro se bajo mientras el conductor le hablaba, ella asintió y de su bolso caco un espejo para retocar su maquillaje, que no le hacia falta por cierto ya que estaba impecable, pero estaba demacrado nerviosa y molesta a la vez y necesitaba distraerse en algo, y que mejor que en ella misma?

**__**

**_-"no pudieron ser mas inoportunos esos malditos ancianos, andarme llamar justo en el peor momento, hag!! Espero que sea algo bueno, si no, ya se las verán conmigo, esta bien que sean mis superiores, pero nada me impide darles su merecido..."- _**en esos preciso instantes llegaron justo frente a una enorme mansión, el portón se abrió después de unos momentos y el auto entro hasta la puerta principal donde el chofer bajo a abrir la puerta a la mujer que entro rápidamente a la casa, una mucama la recibió, ella paso de largo apresurada y tomo la túnica negra que le entrego otra de las mucamas que se encontraban por ahí, se la puso como pudo y casi corriendo llego hasta una enorme puerta de roble finamente tallada, con unas inscripciones raras que parecían en chino y en el centro un ying yang, a la mujer lo toco y las puertas se abrieron de par en par captando la atención de todos los presentes, que vestían al igual que ella una túnica negra con bordes dorados, plateados o blancos, dependiendo del rol que ocuparan dentro de ese "consejo", que color usaba nuestra querida visitante? Ninguno, sus bordes estaban cubiertos de relucientes y pequeños diamantes y pequeñas piedras negras que formaban una línea punteada al centro del ancho borde de piedras preciosas _**–buenas tardes mis queridos señores, me mandaron llamar?-** _les saludo con una leve reverencia y el tono mas dulcemente hipócrita que pudo encontrar

Todos aquellos hombres correspondieron el saludo con una pequeña inclinación y uno de ellos, el que ocupaba el puesto principal en aquella enorme mesa le indico que se sentara, justamente en la otra cabecera, cuando ella lo hizo todos regresaron a sus lugares, continuando así con la junta

**__**

**_- perdonaran mi comportamiento señores, pero me gustaría que fueran claros, y rápidos, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, necesito regresar lo mas pronto posible-_ **les interrumpió, un tanto exasperada, todos los presente voltearon a verla, con cara de ofendidos por tal insolencia _–**Querido señor Long, por que me mando llamar?-**_

_****_

_**-creo que no le gustan los rodeos... el asunto principal de esta reunión de ultima hora es cierta castaña de ojos verdes que usted ya conoce**-_ comento con una mirada seria y acentuada sonrisa misteriosa, Long, el líder del consejo de consejo Tao, un hombre mayor, casi 60 años, de cabello largo de un intenso negro y ojos azules tan brillantes y claros como el cielo mismo, pero profundos y muy fríos, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al lugar de su invitada –**_la maestra de las cartas... es necesario deshacerse de ella lo mas pronto posible, o arruinara todos nuestros planes, y eso no es nada bueno mi querida Srta.-_**

**__**

**_-no tiene por que decírmelo, lo se perfectamente... esa maldita mocosa, si es solo por esto que me mandaron llamar déjenme decirles que solamente me hicieron perder el tiempo, así que me retiro...-_** intento levantarse, pero long la detuvo y la obligo "muy amablemente" a que volviera a tomar asiento

**__**

**_- no es solamente eso, vera, como se lo digo, no solamente debemos alejarla del Joven heredero, sino también de la menor de las Xeng-_**

**__**

**_-a que se refiere?? Ella nunca estaría con esa niñata idiota! Es una Xeng por dios santo!-_** con una mueca Long la callo y le sonrió tiernamente, con un gesto tan hipócrita con el de la muchacha

-esto no tiene nada que ver con la familia mi estimada Srta. Además hay otro factor que influye mucho... tengo entendido que su nombre es Amaro...- al solo sonido de ese nombre la chica arrugo el ceño y cerro los ojos, se le notaba bastante molesta **_–vaya, veo que le conoce... pues entonces creo que sabe a lo que me refiero... hay que quitarlo de en medio del camino, a el y a todos los demás estorbos que confunden a nuestra pequeña, -_** la tomo de la mano y ella se levanto ante el gesto del hombre que la abraso tiernamente susurrándole al oído-**_ tanto tu como ella son demasiado importantes para nosotros, para mi, y nunca permitiría que nada les sucediera- _**la chica asintió tranquilamente ante el gesto paternal de aquel hombre, que siempre había cuidado de ellas, le debían demasiado, no materialmente, eso sobra, pero si de alguna forma mas espiritual y sentimental, el había sido la imagen paterna que siempre había necesitado, y siempre estuvo ahí para ellas, aun no sabia como es que Yang no comprendía aquello y lo odiaba tanto, nunca la comprendería, que es lo que ella podía ver en el? Algo malo acaso? No, el podía ser todo, menos alguien malvado, el era bueno, era como un padre y nunca lastimaría a nadie... siguió pensando mientras aquel hombre seguía abrasándola, acariciándole el cabello tiernamente – **_mi pequeña Ying...-_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

corto corto corto x.x lo se! Pero si le continuaba le kitaria el suspenso al asunto AA salieron nuevos personajes! Y ni siquiera se lo esperaban verdad?!! El chiko guapito de tsuki tiene pasado oscuro O.o ojojojojojojojojo eso ni se lo imaginaban verdad?!!! Muajajajajaj AA weno, estas notas no serán muy largas, ademas no tuve chance de pasarselo a kass nechan, por lo ke kreo ke me matara xD, por ke no se conectaba y lo subi en medianoche xD, pasemos a los rr!!

**__**

**_«SakuritaTsukino»_** pues las canciones las canta belinda xD no me cae bien pero las canciones se prestaron para el cap AA grax por las canciones T-chan!, y la otra , la de Tomoyo , es odio amarte, de HAASH me encanta como cantan xD y perdón por tardarme en actualizar

**__**

**_«Mei-Chan»_** jejeje me alegra lo de tus vacas AA por mi parte ya entre a la universidad y komo ves en mi tardanza en actualizar, he tenido algo de trabajo xD ke me ha impedido escribir mucho. Y pormi, yo ya también te agregue al msn AA pero nunca te hallo conectada i.i chafa1 pero nimosho, te comprendo, por ke antes de tener net en mi casa estaba en las mismas ke tu, solo ke por ke entre a la uni mis padres decidieron poner net en la casa xD, y no oo da pena ke me halagas tanto ya es mucho kon ke me digas ke soy tu escritora favorita xD no me la creo!! Es genial!, y lo del chiko del video no solo fue grax a dios AA también tiene su kredito azuka-chan xD, y shea! Ambos dos son unos celosos! xD espera al siguiente kap para ver komo se ponen!!!... xD y las canciones son de Belinda (mei=boba niña nice, saku= sin dolor) y HAASH (tomoyo= adio amarte), shea, shao es medio wey kuando keire ¬¬, grax! Y gomene por la demora U

**__**

**_«Tsuki Lunita»_** shea OO se acabo! Y tenemos LN2!!! Gomene por no tener chance de mandar rr, ya sabes, la escuela, poco tiempo, gomene u.u

**_«Celina Sosa»_** Hi celi chan! shea AA por enésima vez lo digo! PEI ESTA CELOSO!!! Ne, xD no comprendieron las canciones!! Shea! Shao celoso AA.. y shea o.o puse demasiado maldito a Eriol, espero no haberme pasado .

**_«Fukaru Ryhuan »(o como se escriba O.o sorry prima, nombre raro y yo kon mala memoria y peor ortografia xD) _**shea AA primitaaaaaaaaa!!! xD tan gracioso kedo??, y por ke siempre le das la razón a kass ¬¬??? Y shea! Las kanciones kedaron demasiado bien xD.. porfas1 no le des ideas a shao OO ke muy fácilmente puede contratarse toda una mandada de esos "amables señores que acaban con tus bichos molestos" XD, shea, weib AA.... KEN KUN!!! ¬... TOMOKASU SEKI ¬ necesito mi tacita!!!... y si, al chinito arrogante tenemos ke lavarle la boca con jabón y varilla corrugada ¬¬ solamente ke ahora no se ni donde esta el ególatra ese, y shea, no eres la única sin remedio primita, únete al club xD de las del vocabulario florido! –cerezo se esconde detrás del pc- y ni kreas ke le dare eso a kass ¬¬ no toy loca! Atentas contra mi vida primita!!

**_«Kanna Sagara»_** sorry amiga kanna, si shao la consolara no tendría chiste yb no lo veríamos celosillo xD, y es evan oo.... y sheea xD la risa esta sugoeeeee!!!

**_«_****_Athena-Asamiya Mr_****_»_** en serio et hice llorar OO waaaaaa y shea, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable... y la hueva oO.. eso lo acabo de agregar xD asi komo dicen ke "la hueva no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transmite "AA dirás, ke tiene ke ver con mi rr... nada xD y shea, a mi también me cae en la punta belinda, pero las canciones kedaron como anillo al dedo, ke kerias ke hiciera? La niña esa no me kae, pero las letras están buenas xD y gomene por la tardanza, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo AA

perdon por tan corto cap y tan cortas notas, es por falta de tiempo, y para el otro cap otra vez estara de metiche kass, es ke en este no tuve chance de envuiarcelo!! Gomene kass neechan!!

ahora si! Sai jan!

Cerezo astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!

Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!!


End file.
